The Song of the Emerald Hero
by berserkerzero7
Summary: Ben sacrificed himself to destroy Malware and expecting the afterlife waiting for him. But found himself in a world similar to his own. Now Ben faces Noises and really beautiful girls with skimpy battle armor. Ben can only do what he does best, "Its hero time!". And where is Paradox when you need him!
1. Chapter 0

**I don't own Ben 10 or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respected creators and publishers.**

 **(Heat Blast)**

 **Chapter 0: A hero from a distant land.**

 **Inside Malware:**

 **Third person POV**

"I guess this is it…" a young man spoke while slowly being covered by a red and black slime like substance. The young man appeared to be a teenager of sixteen to seventeen year of age. He has brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a green shirt with a ten on the middle, along with light brown pants. The teens name is Ben Tennyson or wider known as Ben 10, hero of the universe and wielder of the most powerful alien device in the universe, the omnitrix.

Earlier Ben was fighting an evolved Galvanic Mechamorph, known as Malware on Galven Prime, home of the Galven and creator of the omnitrix Azmuth.

After an intense fight with Malware in his Tokustar form known as WayBig was absorbed by Malware as his last ditch effort which lead Ben in his current situation.

"If I don't stop Malware now it'll be all over…" the young hero said, prepared to do what must be done. "Good bye Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Azmuth, Paradox and especially you smoothies~" Ben lamented, especially the last one. "Omnitrix activate self destruct mode, countdown twenty seconds." He commanded the omnitrix and the device responded with a beep. "Confirm command, omnitrix self destruct mode activated, tee minus twenty second."

All was left for Ben to do was to wait. So he reminisced all of his adventure with his friends. All the hardship, the adventure and all the people and aliens he had met on his journey. "I have no regrets…" with that the final count was said and Ben's vision was covered by white.

 **(Heat Blast)**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Third person POV:**

"Urg…" Ben Tennyson gowned and slowly stood up from the ground he was laying on. He struggled to open his eyes to see where he currently was.

"What happened…" He said while mending the pain his mind is currently having. "The last thing I remembered I was fighting with Malware and…"

His eyes shot up and remembered that he activated the omnitrix's self destruct mechanism and was ready to die along with Malware. He gritted his teeth in the attempts to remember everything that happened. But a last all he could remember was a blinding white light that came during the explosion.

"So I'm still alive and the omnitrix is still here. Can't remember anything, damn my heads killing me. Where I'm I exactly?" Now that he took a good look at where he was, he noticed he was in some short of ally way. But he was supposed to be on the Galven home world, the ally way looked like it was from earth. Did he by some chance come back?

He then activated the omnitrix's and tried to contact any of his friends but all he got was static.

Without anyone to contact or any clear answer he limped towards a street and see where he was exactly. Once he reached it his eyes widened in shock.

It was a very futuristic looking city. Sky scrapers as far as the eye can see. Large holographic bill boards adorned them. Railways and side walk with advanced systems were present.

But that did not shock Ben what shocked him was that all of this were too similar with an earth designed metropolis. He was sure no earth city any ware was this advanced. He was sure this was not on another planet; due to the fact all the inhabitance of the place was Humans. So where was he exactly?

He tried to ask the people who were passing by but to his disappointment he could not understood what they were saying. He was also in wonder why they didn't recognize him. He was pretty sure he was well know throughout the world or was he just not knows too much in these parts of the world. He decides to check it out later on. "So at least I know I'm not state side…" he sighed and started to look at the various establishments and found out from the written language he was in Japan.

He silently thanked all the Sumo slammer games he played and familiarized him with Kanji. He stopped when he saw a holographic screen showing what he assumed to be a news channel.

He watched what kind of reports they would have. Even though he could not understand a word they are saying, he could at least make a guess with whatever images they could show, the images that they showed made Bens stomach churn. "What the…"

They showed images of strange looking creatures that varied in shape and sizes. Some looked like bipedal slugs with arms and legs. Some just look like massive blobs and some took the shape of kits.

With Bens experience with many alien life forms these things should not have bothered him but it what these creatures were doing that made his blood freeze.

These things were attacking innocent people and appeared to be turning them to ash. Next the report showed a military unit trying in vain to stop the strange creature. All he could get from the report was they were calling them Noise.

He could not say a word on what he saw on the screen. Where they aliens or some short summoned creatures like Charmcasters rock monsters. "Damn it! I have no idea what's going on! I need answers!" He was about to leave but stopped on his tracks when he heard a loud explosion in the distance.

"Now what!" He said still trying to process everything that he found out. "No time for this, its hero time!" He then started to run to were the explosion originated.

 **(Heat Blast)**

When Ben arrived at the site of the explosion, he found himself to be in a large stadium of some short. He could see people running away from the area in panic.

Without wasting time he run passes all of them in order to reach inside the stadium. Once he reached the inner area he saw the Noises that the news report showed earlier and one of the Noises was bear hugging a woman.

"NO! I don't want to die!" That was the woman could ay until she turned to ash.

Ben stood there frozen on what he saw. All the battle he had faced, all the villains he encountered. Only one did kill someone in cold. Inside, Ben could only feel rage swelling up. He hated the Noise down to his core and that rage roared in defiance. While the rest of the Noise took notice of him and slowly approached him.

"You'll pay! You'll pay for what you did." He raised his left hand that bared the omnitrix, activating it and pressed down on the dial. He didn't care what alien he got he was too blinded with rage to care.

A blinding green light came and went as fast as it appeared. The creatures stopped in there tracks on what they saw on the place where the boy was once on.

The new being appeared to be composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. It was wearing a uniform which is all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. Lastly he had a belt strapped around has waste and bared the omnitrix on it

This was Bens Petrosapien form he had dubbed Diamondhead.

"Diamondhead!" Ben cried out and wasted no time and charged at the creatures. He turned both his hands in to Sharpe edged and delivered devastating and nearly savage thrusts that even Ben was surprise he was capable of.

Now a threat, the Noise charged at the Petrosapien, using their numbers to overwhelm him. But Ben was well prepared. He had faced far more powerful adversaries then these things.

Slamming his hand to the ground the same crystal substance that made his entire being sprouted out from the ground like a geyser and impaled all the incoming Noise and they all disintegrated seconds later.

Ben could only smirk. "Not so tough huh!" With a path cleared he runs towards to the inner stadium hoping he wasn't too late.

 **(Heat Blast)**

Concert Hall-Main Stage:

Third Person POV

The main stage of the concert hall was in complete ruin, parts of the arena were destroyed. All around, chunks of ruble from the concrete walls and the concrete rows of seats were scattered. No human life could be seen, except for three.

The three people were female. One looked to be in the age of seventeen. She was tall girl with fluffy long red that fell down to her waist and red eyes. This girls name is Kanade Amou. She was currently wearing some short of armor that was quit revealing. It was mostly orange and black skin tight latex, leaving her abdomen exposed. White greaves covered her lower arm, her legs were covered in black armor and on her head were two large horns like ornaments. Lastly she was holding a large spear. This girls name is Kanade Amou.

The second girl appeared to be the same age as Kanade. She has dark blue eyes, long blue hair that reached her back, a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that was longer than the rest, which falls to just above her waist and was cut straight. Her armor has the same design as Kanade. The difference was it was a bit more modest compared to her. Majority of its color scheme was blue and black and sported identical greaves and leg armor. Lastly she was holding a futuristic looking katana. Her name is Tsubasa Kazanari.

The last occupant was a girl with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on each side. She has dark orange eyes and was wearing a school uniform. This girls name is Hibiki Tachibana.

And surrounding the three girls were hundreds upon hundreds of Noises.

Right now Tsubasa was desperately killing all the Noises in the hopes of dwindling their numbers in a more containable amount, while Kanade was defending Hibiki from the swarm of Noises.

"Damn it! There's no end to them!" Kanade cried out, fatigue clear in her voice.

Tsubasa took a quick glance at Kanade and gritted her teeth in frustration. _"I need to reach Kanade before she's overwhelmed."_

Thrusting her spear to another incoming Noise, slowly Kanade's armor slowly started to fall apart Piece by piece and didn't notice one fragment lunched towards Hibiki straight to her heart.

"Guh…" Hibiki whimpered in pain before slowly her eyes grew heavy and was losing her consciousness.

Kanade turned to Hibiki and gasped in horror. "NO!" she cried out running towards her. Kanade gently cradled Hibiki begging her to stay awake and that she needed to live. She looked at her current situation.

The remaining Noise slowly crept to them and Tsubasa was still occupied with the Noise blocking her path. She sighed knowing if she didn't do something soon not only her but Tsubasa and Hibiki will die as well.

"Heh… I guess there's no choice then…" Kanade said while gently laying Hibiki's unconscious body on the ground. Kanade stood in front at the large army of Noise with a determined and fearless expression.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa called out to her best friend while still cutting down all the Noise that got in her way. _"I just wanted to clear my mind and body and sing to my heart's content. I had a big audience today. So I won't hold back I'll give them a special song in my finest voice."_ She said quietly while raising her spear and tears fell from her eyes and she started to sing.

Tsubasa's eyes widened recognizing the song her friend was singing. It was the Zesshou, a symphogears most powerful attack, a double edge sword that could potentially cripple the user or even worse, death.

"Kanade, No! Please don't sing that song!" Tsubasa was desperately begging her friend not to do the Zesshou, but Kanade didn't listen, she just continued to sing while Kanade herself started to glow with energy.

Kanade was almost at the end of the Zesshou. Tsubasa was still pleading at her friend to stop. "Kanade please don't! Don't throw your life away" she said and started to pray that someone would come and save them. " _Please someone, anyone, save us!"_

And her prayer was answered.

Out of nowhere a hundreds of crystal projectile rained down on the Noises like barrage of missiles causing shock waves and large amount of dust. This caused Kanade to stop mid way of her Zesshou. He armor disintegrated almost instantly and she lost consciousness.

"KANADE!" Tsubasa cried out and ran towards to her comrade. She gently held Kanade checking if she was alright.

"Hey are you three alright!" Tsubasa heard a deep male voice and turned her sight and saw something that made her question on her sanity. She saw Ben in his Diamondhead alter ego running towards them.

"Uh, what?" was all Tsubasa could say while her sights never leaving Ben.

"I said if you're alright! Can you understand me?" at Bens question Tsubasa could only nod dumbly at him.

"Ah finally someone who can understand English." Ben said nothing more then proceeded to check on Kanade. "She's just tired, good." He then turned his sights to Hibiki and his eyes widened

"No…she needs medical attention ASAP." He deduced after seeing the gushing wound on Hibiki's chest.

Ben turned once again to Tsubasa and spoke. "Stay with them. I'll finish up here." Ben slowly walked passed Tsubasa and faced some of the Noise that remained and the once that somehow manage to survived Diamondhead's barrage.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa softly said but Ben was able to pick up on what she said.

He turned to her and gave her a fearless smile. "Well just your average super hero. But for now just call me…" Ben stopped then pressed the omnitrix on his belt and a blinding green light showered upon them. Unbeknownst by the two Hibiki's consciousness was slowly returning just in time to see Ben's transformation.

What Ben transformed to be a Tall humanoid that appeared to be made of rock, fire and magma, it seems to be composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rock. His body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. The Omnitrix was placed on his chest.

This was Ben's first ever transformation, his Pyronite from that he dubbed Heatblast.

"You can call me Heatblast!"

Tsubasa found herself flabbergasted at his transformation. Her mind was in complete jumble unable to comprehend on this being.

"Now let's get a nice fire going." Ben said as balls of fire ignited on both his hands. Jets streams of fire spewed out and Ben launched forward like a rocket and engulfed himself in fire.

He collided with the mass of noise and exploded most of the Noises disintegrated due to the explosion and extreme heat. The surviving ones rushed towards to Ben in order to overwhelm him, but no such luck.

Ben levitated off the ground and a large ignition escaped his form, resulting at the incoming Noises destruction. Thrusting his arms to the rest jet streams of fire lunched like a pressurized flame thrower and easily dealt with the remaining Noise.

With the last Noise disintegrating to nothing, he silently sighed and calmly walked towards. He saw that Hibiki and Kanade were still out cold. Tsubasa was still staring in amazement at how quickly Ben had dealt with such an amount of Noise.

"We better get them to an ambulance outside." Tsubasa was about to say something yet didn't get the chance when Ben activated the omnitrix once again and blinded Tsubasa with its signature green light.

The new creature that Ben took form that resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor; he has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. He wore the omnitrix at his chest.

This form is one of Bens fastest and was among the first ten on his omnitrix playlist, his Kineceleran from, XLR8.

"XLR8!" Yet another transformation Tsubasa had witness Ben transformed in too. She wondered exactly what and how many more he can turn into.

Not wasting any more time, Ben went next to Hibiki and carried her on one side of his arm like a double bag. He then went next to Kanade in order to carry here as well but out of instinct Tsubasa pulled Kanade closer.

Tsubasa still can't put her trust on Ben. He may have saved them but how can she be sure he was a friend or foe.

Ben noticed the distrust look Tsubasa was giving him. He sighed and spoke in a calm but understanding manner. "Look I know I can't convince you to trust me but if we don't hurry both these girls will die." He paused for a while and looked at the ashes spread around the place "I… I can't let that happen. A lot of people already died today because of these… things."

Ben convincingly said with the last part with utter disgust. Tsubasa for a moment considered his words and could not disagree at his claim. Kanade and Hibiki will die if she refused.

"Very well." Tsubasa then allowed Ben to carry Kanade for the time being.

Ben gave a node of thanks and proceeded to carry Kanade in the same manner as Hibiki. He turned his back to face Tsubasa. "Better hang on to me." Ben requested since Tsubasa had taken the chance to trust Ben for now she did what he asked without question. Disintegrating her Symphogear armor she swiftly placed herself on his back. "Now hold tight and you better close your eyes."

Tsubasa did so and Ben began to run at top speed out of the stadium. He left like a blur and did not notice a figure with in the shadows observing him leave with the girls.

"Hmmm… what an unfamiliar continuity. Will this play part in the war? Since he is the prime it most likely will. Hehehehe, make this interesting Tennyson!"

The strange figure said then disappeared with a flash of light.

 **(Heat Blast)**

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys hope you like this new crossover of mine. It has been what, a bit of more than a year since I last made a story and I apologies for that.**

 **Right now I'm extremely busy with my job and handling the clan in Warframe so I can't promise a fix schedule on release of chapters but I'll try and use any free time to make one.**

 **I also want to point out I won't make any OC stuff on this fic, so no OC aliens or OC omnitrix stuff.**

 **With that said berserkerzero7 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ben 10 or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respected creators and publishers.**

 **(Diamondhead)**

 **Chapter 1: Years later, Gungnir and the Emerald hero**

 **Third Person POV**

In the upper floor of the Sun flower shop an alarm clock started to buzz. A yawn was made by its occupant and he lazily pressed it to deactivate it. Sitting up straight Ben stretch his arms and groggily opened his eyes.

It's almost been two years since Ben arrived in this world. And he reminisced that it was rather busy two years.

 **(Diamondhead)**

 **Two Years ago:**

After he left the three girls at the ambulance that arrived at the concert hall, he immediately dashed off to an alleyway and turned back to his normal form.

Drained after all that transformation he took a moment to gather his wits and process on what happened. All he could safely assume was that he was in another dimension just like the time he went to Rex's world.

Still with little information he decided he needed to gather data and fast. Activating the omnitrix after it recharged, he transformed to his Ectonurite form called Ghostfreak, a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him and had a large green eye and a black pupil. The omnitrix was placed at his chest.

Turning invisible he floated to the destination he had on mind he knew for sure had an internet access, the public library.

Arriving at his destination he made himself intangible and went through its wall. Luckily for him there were not that many people. Heading towards a computer console that had no people loitering about, he activated the omnitrix once more and turned to his Galvanic Mechamorph form he had called Upgrade. Upgrade has a black and green exterior and has green and black stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The omnitrix was still placed at his chest.

Merging with the computer he was able to access the entirety of the internet with ease. Gathering all the history of this version of earth he found nothing to different from his own earth except for the Noise. He also found about Tsubasa and Kanade, who they are, there carrier and others stuff.

Now with thing calm he noticed how beautiful the two are. He blushed at his thoughts. Being one of Japans famous idols jus add more points for them. He had to admit no other girl in his universe can come close. He couldn't help it he was still a teenager, so it was normal.

Pushing his thoughts back he then absorbed the japans language and its writing so at the very lest he won't have trouble communicating with the locals. Gathering the rest he needs he released his merge with the computer and once again turned to Ghostfreak and left the place.

Floating to a roof top he Transformed back to his human form and processed everything. Without any massive difference from his own universe he better start planning on what he would do next.

He knew he can't fully relay on Paradox since he hadn't shown up yet, he thought he should start on gaining money if he was trap here. I

It was against his code on using his aliens on obtaining easy money but right now he can't be picky. Transforming into Diamondhead he started grow chunks of his crystals on his back and like extension of a limb he commanded them fall of the ground.

Deciding that it was enough for now, he turned to Ghostfreak and searched for any pawnshop in the area. Finding one, he went to a well secluded part of the street and turned back to normal and entered the shop.

After bartering the crystal for a rather large amount his next objective was lay low for a while since he was technically an illegal alien. He wondered around for a bit and sometime passing some stores and an academy called Lydian Private Music Academy and sometime later his stomach started to growl. Seeing that he needed to eat something he came across a place called Sun Flower. Finding no other option he entered the establishment.

Upon entering Ben was impressed on how well furbish the place was and he noticed most of the costumers were students from the academy. Taking an open seat he sat upon the chair and browsed the menu.

Then the owner of the store that called herself Boss lady came to Ben asked his order. She noticed the rather tired and troubled look Ben had and asked him what was wrong.

Ben was a bit surprised at the sudden question of a stranger but saw nothing wrong with so he explained that he was looking for a place to stay. Being the kind woman she was she offered Ben to stay in an extra room in the store and offered a job as a staff member for him here.

Ben was taken back at the generous offer. Ben didn't know why she did this but looking at here he knew she was being completely honest. Ben saw that she had no ulterior motive what so ever. Accepting her kind offer Boss lady squealed in delight saying she finally got another helping hand in the store.

Leaving the other details for later Boss lady offered the store famous dish, Okonomiyaki free of charge. Ben tried to refuse but Boss lady left no room for arguments. This was Bens first time sampling this kind of dish and he didn't not know what to expect from it.

Taking a bit, his taste buds exploded and almost moaned in delight. He even deemed it in par with chili fries which he thought was impossible. Eating the rest vigorously the Boss lady can only smile in delight, making Ben blush.

Now with Bens stomach full, Boss lady led Ben to his new room upstairs. Upon arriving Ben saw the room and saw it was rather spacious and a bit dusty and it already had some of the essential furniture. Boss lady instructed Ben that he can clean and furbish the room for the rest of the day and he would start working tomorrow.

Giving his thanks Boss lady returned downstairs to cater with the costumers.

Ben, who didn't really want to take too much time on cleaning, activated the omnitrix and turned to XLR8 and proceeded to clean the room in high speed. Within a few seconds the room was spotless. Deactivating his transformation Ben sat on the bed and thought of his next course of action.

Thanks to Boss lady he can now think on how he could help this world with the Noise. He admitted that he was rather in a bind. Since he was in another dimension he had limited access on Intel and information. Back in his own dimension he had the state of the art tech and information network thanks to the plumbers. He didn't have that luxury right now.

So he decided rest and wait for nightfall to avoid any by standards.

When night came Ben exited from the veranda and tuned to XLR8 and rushed to the city dump. He knew the money he had was for emergencies so his next option was to salvage what he needed.

Now at the dump site he quickly gathered what need and with his speed it would take roughly a bit more than a minute or two. He knew what kind of components he needed since his grandpa Max thought him some of the basics builds for many kind of equipment he would need in case he was stranded some were. Part of the training he had with in the plumbers.

Finishing his tasked he carried all and rushed back to the Sun flower.

Arriving back he placed them all on the table and activated the omnitrix and turned to his Cerebrocrustacean form he calls Brainstorm. It has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and four legs, a black loin cloth with a green stripe running across it on the bottom of his body. He has a black stripe in the center of his head with a green stripe in the center of it. The omnitrix was worn as a neck brace.

Brainstorm is one of Ben's most intelligent forms with hyper intellect compared to even the smartest humans and second only to the most intelligent species in the Milky Way galaxy the Galven.

With it he was able to make a device that was able to intercept any form of signal or communication. Linking it with the omnitrix he programmed the device to alert him of any reports on Noise attacks as it main priority and any other reports as it second priority.

Since it was late and that he had to wake up early in the morning for his new job he layed to bed and almost immediately he fell asleep.

The few days had past and Ben was already getting the hang in his new job. It mostly consists of buying the stores ingredients which Ben debated on making a set of wheels for him to use. Cleaning and mopping the floor and washing dishes and taking orders from costumers which almost all the time consist of the girls from the academy. And for some reason Ben couldn't understand why they were blushing stuttering and giggling every time he came to take their order and sometimes he could get a glimpse of them looking at him weirdly and sighing in satisfaction. And Boss lady smirks at him every time that happens. He will never understand girls.

He also found out that Kanade was in a coma and that she would retire from her carrier. Ben felt a bit guilty. He kept telling himself that it was alright. That he managed to save her life, but that guilt still persisted in side of him.

He sighed; being the hero is hard sometimes. He kept his mind occupied with his work and with other concerns. Like with the Noise.

He was troubled since not once did they appeared after that incident. He knew he should be thankful for it but he still had this feeling of agitation, it's not like they were being controlled or something. He questioned why he tempted the universe for some reason.

That same moment his omnitrix started to beep, alerting him that it intercepted a signal. Activating it and saw what emergency it was. It read a Noise attack has been reported a few miles on where he was.

He greeted his teeth and immediately stopped on what he was doing. The Boss lady was startled and asked Ben what was wrong. He said that it was an emergency and that he would be back. She saw the urgency and fear in his eyes. She didn't know what he being troubled at but at the very least she knew it was not something small that he could ignore. Giving a silent node of understanding he dashed off to the back of the store out of prying eyes.

Activating the omnitrix's selection screen he cycled through the playlist and selected XLR8. Once the transformation ended he wasted no time and dashed to where the report said the Noise appeared.

Reaching his destination he saw the destruction the Noise left and the masses of people were running away in panic. It didn't help that his alien form stopped some of them and fall to the floor.

He then saw a small boy that tripped and the mother run back to help him up. The Noise was not far and they were only inches from them. The two could only stare in fear. The mother held her son in the attempt to shield him from them even though she knew it won't make a difference. She waited for their end that would never come.

In a fraction of a second Ben was in front of the mother and child and he had already shredded the Noise with his sharp claw like hands. Both of them were stunned at the sight of Ben in his XLR8 form. Ben turned to them and grabbed them both before moving them to safety.

Setting them gently on the ground the two were at a daze on what had transpired. Ben told them to run to safety before dashing off back to the Noise.

Ben knew he needed to deal with the Noise as quickly as possible. So he started to spin at an amazing speed that looked like he was black and blue blur. This had caused a massive twister that all the Noise where being sucked in to it.

Within the twister the Noise could not do anything while they where shredded to pieces and dissolving to nothing. When the last of the Noise disintegrated, Ben ceased and letting the twister disperse.

He then heard the sound of applause. He turned and saw the remaining people clapping and cheering. Usually Ben would bask on the cheers and praise, but right now he couldn't enjoy this.

He saw some amount of ashes after arriving here people had died before he arrived. Now the guilt he felt earlier came back in force. He couldn't handle this now. He dashed off back to the Sun flower leaving the people a bit shocked and confused.

Arriving back and turning to his normal form, Ben sighed, he had to admit he rarely sighed back in his own home. But he guessed this universe was stressing him out more. He knew that he won't be able to save everyone, he knew even if he rarely ever faces this dilemma. But still it would take time getting use to it.

He walked back inside the Sun flower and saw Boss lady waiting for him with a friendly smile almost like she knew he was depress. He gave her a similar but weak smile and proceeded back to his work.

Entering the dining area his attention was drawn to a group of girls who were celebrating something. His sights then turned to one of the girls. His eyes widened because he knew this girl. She was the one he saved during the incident in the stadium.

 **(Diamondhead)**

 **Present day:**

Rubbing his head to shake off from his reminiscing thoughts he continued to finish his preparation for today's work. Changing back to be casual clothes he went down and found Boss lady waiting for him.

"Good morning Ben-kun." She greeted our alien hero with a kind smile. Ben returned her smile with his own. "Good morning to you too Boss."

"Ben-kun could you please buy some ingredients we need for the smoothes in the market. Here is the money and the list." She handed him a piece of paper and some yen bills. "Are they out already, man these girls really love the smoothes I made.

Of course Ben knew they would be popular he based all of the recipes from Mr. Smoothes. He introduced the said drink when Boss lady asked Ben if he had any idea for a new drink and he wasted no time and told her of his most favorite drink. "I'll be back in half an hour."

Boss lady gave him node and he left the building to the shed he made in the back. Opening it there was a muscle car similar to Kevin's own. Its entire body color was green similar to Bens omnitrix green and two black stripes runs across it's from its trunk up to its hood.

Ben smiled remembering his folks back home. He had manage to build this with some of the money he had earned, buying pieces of it from the local junk yard and using his brain aliens to assemble it himself. It wasn't as advance as Kevin's since he didn't have access to any alien tech but it gets the job done.

Getting in and starting the engine he drove off to the local market place to buy the remaining ingredients. While driving Ben had noticed he had gotten used on living on this alternate earth. He gotten used to this routine spending the day in the Sun flower hanging out with Hibiki and Miku and saving the day and people from the occasional Noise attacks.

While thinking about the Noise he recalled the encounters of his with the 2nd division and with Tsubasa. He frowned at the thought the blue headed girl. Ever since his encounter with her in the battle field she would always give him death glares and he noticed that she was struggling to lash out at him.

He wanted to find out but he couldn't get any opportunity to do so since every time the fight would swarms of the agents from the 2nd division would try to surround him. He didn't want to deal with this world government knowing full well if they try to get the omnitrix from him it would be certain they would end up destroying this world. So he either used XLR8 to escape or Big Chill to go intangible. He smirked at remembering their faces when he did that.

He stopped his thoughts when he noticed a girl was stuck on a tree. He sighed and knew who it was. He stopped at a curve and went out walking towards and as he expected Hibiki was stuck on a tree with a small kitten on her arm.

He sighed since this was actually a routine for him, "Hey Hibiki stuck again huh?" he said gaining the attention of the slightly frightened girl.

"Oh hey Ben-kun uh I can explain." She said to him with a nervous smile and tone. He just smiled knowing she was just trying to help the small creature. He stretched out his arms ready to catch her.

"Come on I'll catch you like always." Hibiki did so and she slowly edged herself and fell to his arms. With a light grunt from Ben he gently helps Hibiki to her feet.

"You alright Hibiki?" Ben asked which caused Hibiki to blush.

"Yah I'm fine, thanks for always helping me out Ben-kun." Ben always admired he cheerfulness, even what she been through since the incident 2 years ago and the aftermath of it she would always smile like there no problem at all. He admired that about here.

"I think you better let go the kitten Hibiki. I think it wants to go home now." She then remembered she was still holding the furry creature, gently setting the kitten down. It started at them both for a while before it meowed and ran off.

"And also Hibiki." Ben said gaining the attention of the airheaded girl. "I think your running late again." Hibiki gasped and checked her watch and as Ben had said it was 10 minutes until the bell.

She turned to Ben and tears were waiting to fall. "Ben-kun what should I do…"

He sighed this was REALLY becoming routine for him. He even thought of just picking here up from her home and drive her to school every day.

"Come on Hibiki, I'll give you a lift. If we hurry we might make it in time." In almost an instant Hibiki's face lights up with joy and sparkles were in her eyes.

"OH THANKS SOOO MUCH BEN-KUN!" Ben could only sigh in amusement at her antics. Both went to his car and Ben drove off in a hurry, hoping they could reach Lydian Private Music Academy before the gates would close.

Arriving exactly on time Ben and Hibiki thought she was scout free. But to Hibiki's dismay, her teacher was already in front of the gate with an irritated expression on her face.

"Tachibana I hope you have a good explanation on why you are late?" Her tone was heard with venom and her brow was visibly twitching.

Hibiki could only nervously laugh not knowing what to say to her.

So to save her from a harsh punishment, Ben stepped in and made an excuse for her. "Sorry I was the one who made Hibiki late again. She was helping out with my shopping and we just lost track of time. So could you let Hibiki off the hook again?" He pleaded acting sincere to sugar coat his lie.

She only gave Ben a board stare making Ben seat a bit from it. She sighed while rubbing her forehead. "Really Tennyson-san, do you think I'll believe that kind excuse? Knowing what kind of girl Tachibana is?!" She further emphasizes her reason with pointing her finger towards Hibiki making the poor girl flinch.

Bens smile was beginning to cramp getting her point. She sighed again before talking. "Very well I'll let her go with a warning." She turned her sharp gaze to Hibiki. "But THIS will be the last time I'll give any leeway Tachibana."

Hibiki could only node with a stiff face. "Now go to class." She finished.

"Yes sensei! See you later Ben-kun." She waved at Ben before dashing off to class.

"I don't know how you deal with her Tennyson-san but thank you for always looking out for her." She said while turning to Ben and giving him a grateful smile.

Ben returned the gesture. He knew under that strict attitude he knew she cared for Hibiki as well. "No problem, I'll always look out for her. Well better get going still have a lot of stuff to do."He said his good bye and went to his car and drove off.

 **(Diamondhead)**

 **2** **nd** **division HQ:**

Hours later in the 2nd division medical section, Tsubasa was watching over Kanade's unconscious form behind a glass window. Tsubasa looked at her with a pained expression, everyday losing hope that her best friend will never wake again.

Ever since that day Tsubasa had suppress her emotion and became an emotionless blade that would do anything to finish her mission. She also understood why everyone else is trying to change her back, but to her it was impossible. Not as long as Kanade remains in a coma.

"Kanade…when will you wake up? We need you, I need you." she wishpered in a desperate tone. "If only… if only he!" she was interrupted by a sudden call from the base intercoms.

"Tsubasa Kazanari, head to the control room immediately, I repeat report to the control room immediately." She didn't waste any time and bottled up her emotion and proceeded to her designated location.

Arriving at the control room Tsubasa was met with various operatives.

The first was a man named was Tsubasa's Manager Shinji Ogawa. He has short brown hair and eyes. He is wearing a black suit with a black tie and white collared shirt.

The next person is a woman who is part of the Mobile Disaster Response Corps named Aoi Tomosato. She has dark blue hair with purple eyes. She wears a blue jacket with a blue dress and black tights and shoes; she looks around her late 20s.

The next person is a man who is also part of Mobile Disaster Response Corps named Sakuya Fujitaka. He has leaf-green hair and eyes and he is wearing a blue suit with light blue tie and pale green shirt.

The next person is the head scientist of the Mobile Disaster Response Corps and the creator of the Sakurai Theory, Ryoko Sakurai. Ryoko is a tall woman with long hime-cut brown hair done up into a beehive shaped dome with a purple butterfly clip on the left side. She has purple eyes and wears glasses with red frames with yellow tinted lens. Her main outfit is a long white lab coat worn over a short, loose pink dress with coral trim, purple frills in the neck, and a purple cloth belt. She wears open-top pink shoes with slight heels and X-shaped straps.

The last occupant is the commander of Special Disaster Response Team Section Two and the uncle of Tsubasa, Genjuro Kazanari. Genjuro is a tall and muscular man with gold eyes, spiky red hair, and a goatee. He is most often seen wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pink tie with its end tucked into the left breast pocket of his shirt, light beige slacks and black and blue athletic shoes.

"What is the emergency commander?" Tsubasa said with an urgent tone. Genjuro looked at Tsubasa before explaining what happened.

"There is a report of an armed robbery, were monitoring it now." He calmly said but Tsubasa was giving a look of confusion.

In her mind she wondered why the commander is bothering with something like a robbery. They were only supposed to be worrying about any Noise attack, so what was so important about a petty robbery? Then it hit her.

"Its Ben 10 isn't it?" she said in realization and was further confirmed by Genjuro.

"Yes he's already in the scene." Genjuro gestured to the large monitor at the center of the room. As he said Ben was already in pursue. The form he had taken was his Necrofriggian alter ego Big Chill. Big Chill s a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. He has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. On his face are blue cheeks and under jaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes at Big Chills form. It was this very form which made Ben impossible for them to capture. At first Ben would use XLR8 to out run the 2nd division before they could even get near him; even with Tsubasa was not able to subdue him with his kind of speed.

When they finally manage to surround him and try to detain him for some answers he turned to Big Chill and went intangible, shocking every one. Just as would seem they had finally had him he had another trick at his sleeve.

Continuing to watch the video Ben already froze half of the armored truck that caused the driver to lose control and crash into a wall. The robbers exited the vehicle and ran in order to escape from the alien hero.

Then Ben tapped his omnitrix and turned to a new form. His Thep Khufan he had dubbed Snare-oh. Snare-oh shared a striking resemble to an Egyptian mummy. His eyes, and the gaps between his bandages, glow green. He has a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress. Snare-oh also has black bracers and greaves and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Oh yet another new form!" Ryoko gushed out, excitement evident in her voice.

"How many forms does this guy have?" Sakuya said. Still baffled on how many transformation they had seen Ben had.

"With the current count that mummy of his makes seventeen." Aoi continued.

In the monitor Ben sprouted tendrils of his bandages from his back and directed all of them to the escaping robbers. Now capturing them he drags all of the struggling robbers to his location and adding more bandages to effectively immobilize them.

Now the job done Ben waited until the police was nearing them before using his bandages to swing away from the sight just like a spider themed super hero from another universe.

After that the Monitor died down and a few second of silence entered the room.

"Commander what should we do? We tried nearly everything to gain contact or to capture Ben 10. If this goes on any further the Higher ups will take more drastic measures." Sakuya gave the grim news.

Everyone knew how desperate the government is. Ever since they found out of him and his shape shifting powers, the higher ups kept pressuring them to gain such power. With such power at their disposal the Noise will be a minor problem. But they all knew what they really wanted with it.

"Have any thoughts Ryoko?" Genjuro asked the woman scientist. As one if not the most intelligent person in the planet surely she had an idea.

But to his disappointment she only gave an apologetic look.

"Nothing new I'm afraid. All I can give are assumptions. He could be an alien super hero from another dimension who saved the universe a couple of times." Why did everyone fell the almighty universe just praised her deduction.

"Truly I don't know. All we could gather from our encounter from him is that he is male if his voice is any indication; he has transformations with powers that vary from super strength, regeneration, flight, invisibility, intangibility and power over the very elements like they were toys. And each time he transforms he uses a huge amount of energy comparable to the sun out put a billion times over. And they are all connected to that strange hour glass symbol on his chest. And at the very least he isn't a foe if his actions speak for about him."

Even the world best mind can't come up with anything. All they could hope that in time Ben would willingly come with them.

But to Tsubasa she was busy with her own thoughts.

" _All that power… With all the power he has! He called himself a hero! Then why… why didn't he save Kanade!"_

Unbeknownst to Tsubasa her uncle was looking at her with narrowed and worried eyes, while Ryoko looked at her with amusement.

 **(Diamondhead)**

 **Sun Flower:**

Once again arriving in the back of the Sun flower, Ben arrived still as Snare-oh deactivated his omnitrix and reverted back to Ben. He stretched a bit before going inside the store.

Now at the dining area of the shop he was greeted by Boss lady. "Oh Ben-san your back." She said sounding a bit relived.

"Yah, sorry for taking so long, I'll get straight back to…" He wasn't able to finish when Boss lady held her hand in front in a stopping gesture.

"No Ben-san you look tired and I want you to take a break for now." Ben blinked before speaking.

"But I can't just…" again he was stopped by Boss lady.

"No that's an order and besides." She gestured at a pair who was sitting on one of the tables. "I think someone might need some support." She said while pointing her thumb at the pair of girls.

He turned his gaze at were Boss lady was pointing and saw Hibiki who was mopping in a depressed state while her best friend Miku Kohinata, Hibiki was trying her best to cheer the poor girl up. Miku who has green eyes and shoulder length black hair with a white bow tied around the back of her head, keeping part of her hair away from her face in a half-up do.

Ben then walked his way to the two, a bit worried on why Hibiki was so depressed.

"Hey Miku, hey Hibiki what's the matter?" he asked, Hibiki was still sobbing pretending she didn't hear Ben and for Miku, glared at Ben for a second before giving him a friendly smile.

Ben couldn't understand why Miku always does that. He knows that she doesn't hate him or anything. It's a complete mystery to him.

"Oh hello Ben-san, it's just nothing. Hibiki's just depressed because she embarrassed herself in front of Tsubasa-sempai." Miku explained causing Hibiki to sob a bit louder. "Come on Hibiki come on it wasn't that bad." She continued to cheer Hibiki up.

"Yah you shouldn't let something like that get to you." Ben said his piece which caused Hibiki to look at Ben.

"But I bet you didn't embarrass yourself in front of your idol with a piece of rice stuck on your face Ben-kun." She said with a pouty expression and watery eyes.

"Well yah I didn't but!" he said recalling his first encounter with his used to be hero Captain Nemesis now named Overlord. But that was not the right answer because now Hibiki went back to sobbing. _"Nice job Tennyson. REALLY nice job."_

Miku in response gave Ben a dead pan look, silently saying _"This is your fault. FIX THIS."_

Ben began to sweat a bit, trying to think how to defuse the situation. "Hey that reminds me Tsubasa's new album is out right now right!" he said what came first to his mind. In truth Ben was secretly a fan of her singing. Ever since he had first listened to one of her songs, courtesy and insistence of Hibiki he got hooked. He admits every time he encountered her he suppressed the urge to ask for her autograph.

At that moment Hibiki stopped her sobbing and shot up from her sheet. Just realizing what today was. "OH NO I FORGOT!" she cried out. "Sorry Miku I need to go before they sold out. Thanks for reminding me Ben-kun." Then she dashed off out of the store leaving both Ben and Miku sighing at her usual energetic self.

"She's really a handful." Ben said in exasperation while Miku nodded in agreement.

Miku then notice something on the table. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Ben responded to Miku's sudden distress. He looked at where she was staring at and found Hibiki's wallet. "Really what are we going to do with her?"

 **(Diamondhead)**

A few minutes later Hibiki was already in the shopping district heading towards the store. She was humming to herself until she notices something was wrong. There were no people in the area, it was silent like ghost town or the place was attacked by. "The Noise?"

Just as she guessed she looked around and saw ashes littered the roads. She panicked a bit inside. "I have to get out of here!" she was about to dash away but stopped until she heard some crying. She looked for the source and found a small little girl crying in the middle of the streets.

She couldn't leave the girl alone, someone like her couldn't. If it was Ben he would have saved her as well. If she didn't she would never forgive herself, Kanade who will be disappointed with her…Ben will be disappointed with her.

"Hey are you alright!" she ran to the girl and slowly helped her up to her feet. "What happened?" she asked. The little girl tried to answer in between her sobs.

"The Noise…they suddenly appeared and attacked everyone. My Papa…he told me to run and said that he well catch up… but he didn't…" she continued to cry.

Hibiki didn't need to ask any more. It was obvious what happened to the girl's father.

"Listen, I won't let anything happen to you ok. So don't be scared anymore." This made the girl sob stopped and look straight at Hibiki she gave a node and held back from crying.

Hibiki smiled but looked over to her side and saw shadows growing bigger and Noise came to full view. The little gasped holding on to Hibiki. Hibiki greeted her teeth and thought on what to do. She suddenly carried the girl and started to run to the opposite direction. The Noise gave chase.

Hibiki continued to run still holding the girl in her arms. _"Where's the shelters?!"_ She needed to get the girl to safety. She turned her head back and saw the Noise still chasing after them. He cursed under her breath. This thing just won't give up.

Hibiki turned to an ally way and saw what appears to be an abandoned factory. No were else to go she brought the girl inside and settled he down. Hibiki breathed heavily due to exhaustion. "We should be safe here."

But fate was cruel. Hibiki heard footsteps and slowly turned and saw the Noise were already here, the small girl held on to Hibiki for dear life, scared out of mind.

"Are we going to die Onee-chan?" The girl quietly asked and that question froze Hibiki in place.

She turned to the small girl, her eyes full on determination and conviction. "No we won't. I won't let that happen. You can't give up your life, no matter what you have to continue to live! I almost gave up back then but…"

Remembering the ordeals she had to face after she survived the Noise attack. She at one point wanted to give up on life. But she didn't because… her hero saved her. The boy, who didn't have any connection to her, went out of his way to help her get back up. "…he saved me. So don't say that. You still have your whole life ahead of, so much more to see. So don't think we're going to die. No matter what…"

Hibiki briefly thought of the fiery hero who saved her at the stadium and Ben who supported her. "You have to live!"

Then something inside Hibiki's heart, where the fragment of Gungnir was suddenly started to glow and a blinding light shot up from Hibiki's chest.

 **(Diamondhead)**

 **2** **Nd** **division HQ:**

Within the control room of the 2nd division the monitors suddenly light up startling everyone in the room.

"Whats going on!?" Genjuro demanded, a bit startled on the sudden alarm.

"We don't know sir, but we are comparing this energy to our database!" Aoi cried out trying to assess the situation.

"Could this be an Aufwachenschlagen!?" Ryoko gave her piece.

"We identified the energy sir!" Sakuya said and gasped on what it showed. On the monitor it said only one thing.

 _ **Gungnir**_

"Impossible Gungnir!" Genjuro exclaimed, unable to speak seeing the impossible.

Hearing what her uncle said, Tsubasa eyes widened in shock. "It can't be it was destroyed." She said quietly and she started to move to the door until she was stopped by her uncle.

"Tsubasa where are you going!" he said Tsubasa didn't stop on leaving but answered.

"I'm going to check it out commander!" then left without saying anything else. He sighed knowing he couldn't do anything to stop her. He turned back to the monitor waiting for anything new to show up.

 **(Diamondhead)**

 **Abandoned warehouse:**

 **Third Person POV**

Hibiki doubled over in pain from the sudden burst of light. Then a menagerie of machines emerges from her back. "AHHHH!" she screamed in pain. The light engulfs her and quickly died down revealing on what happened to Hibiki.

She was now donned with an orange and white battle suit that left her stomach open. She now sported a pair of black metal boots, white and orange gauntlets and a pair of black and white headphones.

"What is happening to me?!" Hibiki cried out still daze at her transformation.

"Onee-chan you look so cool!" the small child said in admiration.

"Yosh, don't be afraid anymore. Onee-chan will deal with them now!" Hibiki declared while bumping her fist together.

 **(Play Gekisou Gungnir)**

Hibiki began to sing while high jumping and outstretched her arm slamming it on the ground where the Noise were. The ground cracked from the force of her punch causing the Noise to be blown away.

She then charged to another group of Noise and punched widely effectively crowd controlling the enemy. The Noise that was directly receiving her punches exploded and disintegrated to nothing. This process continued on, Hibiki showing no sign of tiring or stopping.

Slowly the number of the Noise dwindled and it would seem they would leave this place alright. But once again fate was a cruel mistress. The remaining Noise suddenly deformed and in a manner that they melted and merged in to clomps. The clomps suddenly expanded in size and grew in height. It formed to a humanoid being around fifteen to seventeen meter. It was mainly green.

Hibiki was stunned and wasn't able to react in time and was easily swatted her to a concrete wall. The impact did a number on Hibiki and she could barely stand.

The Noise then ignored her and sets its sights to the little girl. It leisurely walked towards the child. The poor girl could only stare in fear.

"No stay away from her!" Hibiki cried out still struggling to get on her feet. But the girl was frozen in fear, she couldn't move an inch. The massive Noise hand slowly crept to the child it was a matter of time until she would die. But that would never be.

A blur came to the girl and in a fraction of a second she was gone from the Noises reach and was now near Hibiki being held by XLR8 in a gentle embrace.

"Wow…" was all the little girl could say, amazed at her savior.

A flash of emerald came from the being and Ben stood there leaving Hibiki, who was already on her feet completely flabbergasted.

"B-Ben?!" He turned to Hibiki with a relived smile.

"Yoh Hibiki glad you're alright… What are you wearing?" He nervously asked, a deep crimson blush forming while staring at Hibiki's current attire.

"Heh?" she looked at her clothing before realizing how reviling it was. A similar shade of crimson formed on Hibiki face. "Kyahh!" she cried out while skating down and using her arms to cover her chest. "Ben, don't look!" she continued, tears forming on the edge of her eyes.

"Sorry! Wait this isn't the time!" Ben argued while keeping his gaze away from Hibiki. "I need to beat that Noise before he destroy anything else."

He sets the girl gently on her feet and spoke in a calming tone. "Whats your name little girl?"

The girl stared for a while before shyly answering. "Hi-Hikari."

"Hikari… meaning light huh, that's a pretty name." he said with a wink making the small girl blush. While unbeknownst to them Ben was giving a dry look and her eyes were dead like a fish.

"Hikari I need you t do something for me. I want you to keep an eye on Hibiki for me okay?" The girl was unsure but nodded none the less. But Hibiki voiced her concern.

"What are you saying Ben you have to run and…" She wasn't able to finish when Ben stopped her.

"Hibiki you've done great so far. Rest for now and let me handle this." He walked forward facing the Noise without fear; his back was facing both Hibiki and the Hikari like a shield. For some reason Hibiki felt see had seen this before.

"Because…" he said while activating the selection screen of the omnitrix and activating it. The blinding emerald light came and turned Ben to his Pyronite form, Heatblast.

Hikari stared in amazement while Hibiki realized who Ben was. He was the one who saved her that day. "Ben… your!"

"Its hero time!"

 **Chapter End**

 **(Diamondhead)**

 **AN:**

 **And I was able to finish it before what I anticipated. So her is chapter two guys hoped you liked it.**

 **Now I want clear some question(s) left by the Guest reviewers.**

 ***Is the Noise considered an OC alien?**

 **Technically no since the Noise exist within the universe of the crossovers it does not count as an OC. But there are problems in which Ben can't have a Noise form. One is the alien must be a sentient being to be categorized in the omnitrix. Since the Noise are more like automatons or wild animals the omnitrix can't recognize it as a sentient life form.**

 **Second does Noise have DNA? Physically they appeared to be made of energy and therefore can't have DNA.**

 ***Will there be any aliens from the reboot?**

… **I'll just pretend the reboot doesn't exist.**

 **Also check in my profile for the other Ben or wielders of the omnitris in my omniverse to know who they are.**

 **So that's it for now and once again I can't promise a solid release schedule to my time constraints in work and Warframe… mostly Warframe. This is berserkerzero7 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ben 10 or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respected creators and publishers.**

 **(XLR8)**

 **Chapter 2: The revelation. The tale of the Emerald Hero**

 **Third Person POV**

"Heatblast!" Ben declared stunning both Hikari and Hibiki.

"Ben you're…!" Hibiki stammered in realization and amazement.

He gave Hibiki a smirk before answering. "Yup every one of those heroes you've seen in the news!" after he gave Hibiki his answer he once again turned to the large Noise, that was currently creeping towards them.

"Now let me do what I do best." He ignited his hands in to large balls of fire. "Saving the day!" He clasped his hands together and released a beam of intense plasma directly to the right shoulder of the giant. A massive explosion took place and severing its arm, slowly disintegrating to nothing.

The creature roared in pain causing it to stumble back. Ben smirked at that. "Huh serves you right!" He proudly said but was silenced when the stump slowly regenerated back in seconds. "Oh come on! It can regenerate!"

The Noise, taking advantage of Ben's overconfidence grabbed him before he could react and tossed him to a building. Puncturing through the wall and flew inside it.

"Ben-kun!" Hibiki cried out in worry. She then notices the Noise turning its attention back to her and the child. She stood and places herself in front of the child in fighting stance, ready to fight and defend Hikari.

 **Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron**

Arriving from jumping from the roof tops, Tsubasa donned her Symphogear and slashed of two of the Noises arms with ease and landing gracefully to the ground.

"Tsubasa-san!?" Hibiki was stunned and confused on Tsubasa's suddenarrival.

She ignored Hibiki and focused on looking for our alien hero. "Where is he?" she asked Hibiki in a rather serious and cold tone.

"Who?" with that answer Tsubasa narrowed he eyes at Hibiki in annoyance.

"Where's Ben 10!" she almost yelled making Hibiki flinch in surprise since she never seen Tsubasa angry.

"Uh he was knocked back to that building." Hibiki answered guessing that's what Ben calls himself or what Tsubasa calls him when he was transformed.

She briefly turned to were Ben was before returning her attention to the Noise who was finished regenerating its arms. "Stay with the child!" she ordered before dashing off to the Noise.

A large explosion erupted from the building Ben landed on and all stopped even the Noise to see what had happened. They saw something was flying towards them, like something akin to a missile or rocket. Both Hibiki and Tsubasa eyes widen when they realized that it was Ben.

They realized that he was directly heading towards the Noise, showing no signs of slowing down.

By instinct, Tsubasa jumped away from the Noise and was landing next to Hibiki and the girl. The Noise was ready to intercept Ben, but unfortunately it was too slow to catch him mid flight and Ben planted himself inside the chest of the Noise.

"Ben-kun!" Hibiki cried out in worry, while Tsubasa eyes widen in shock on such a reckless move. Yet another thing made them even more amazed was that the center of the Noise chest where Ben was started to glow brighter in a fast rate.

The Noise started to shake violently, like it was trying to hold something in. What happened next was a massive fiery explosion, disintegrating the Noise and Ben floating in its place. Ben slowly landed on the ground and gave a triumphant pose. "And another day saved by yours truly."

"Ben-kun you're alright!" Hibiki yelled while running towards our alien hero. Tsubasa on the other hands stood still in disbelief on Ben's reckless action and that it actually worked.

"Well of course I'm alright. I'm a hero after all." He gave Hibiki a cocky smirk but Hibiki didn't mind. In truth she adored that cockiness of his.

Hearing the word hero Tsubasa glared at Ben, in her mind thinking that he dares calls himself a hero. Taking notice with her death glare Ben turned his attention to her and gave her a friendly smile and greeting.

"Hey Tsubasa glad you could make it." Ben hoped it would lighten the mood of hers. Even though he had tried it a lot of times and didn't seem to work. But to Bens dismay Tsubasa glared intensified. "Sigh… still being hostile huh?"

Hibiki who was looking back and forth from Ben and Tsubasa, unsure what was the problem. "Uh Ben-kun are you and Tsubasa-san in bad terms?" the creamed haired girl asked and Ben can only give her an unsure gesture.

"No idea really…" he said and at that moment the 2nd division arrived at the scene.

 **(XLR8)**

An hour later the 2nd division was nearly done cleaning up the scene. Ben, who was still in his Pyronite form normally would have left already but stayed due to Hibiki. He wasn't sure if she would be alright with them, so stayed to protect her if anything would go south.

"MAMA!" Hikari, who was standing with Hibiki and Ben, cried when she saw her mother arriving with agents accompanying her.

"Hikari!" the mother said when she noticed her daughter voice.

Hikari happily run towards her mother and hugged each other, crying with joy that they are together again.

At this sight Hibiki and Ben couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Sometimes I guess it's all worth it huh." Ben said absent mindedly and Hibiki nodded at that.

The mother then took notice at the two. At first, she was shocked at the sight of Ben as Heatblast but quickly realized that she had seen from the news that there was someone transforming in to different creatures and he would save them from the Noises and in times stop crime.

The mother, still holding on to Hikari slowly walked to Ben and Hibiki and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter."

Hibiki was caught off guard at the sudden thanks of the mother and rendered her speechless. Ben on the other hand smiled at her thanks all though he still hasn't gotten used at the countries customs. "No need to thank us. I'm just glad that I was able to save Hikari."

Then a moment later a female agent came to the mother and child pair. "I'm sorry but we need to talk to the both of you about the incident. If you would, please follow me."

The mother and daughter was confused at first but relented to fallow her, before leaving Hikari turned back to Ben and Hibiki and waved her hand in good bye. "Bye, bye Onii-chan and Onee-chan"

Hibiki and Ben smiled and returned the wave with their own. As they left out of sight Hibiki's armor started to disintegrate into motes of light causing the girl to wobble back. "Ah, huh!"

She was about to fall over but Ben gently caught her before she could fall.

"You ok there Hibiki?" Ben said concern evident in his tone.

Hibiki blushed and hurriedly answered to mask her growing blush. "Ah yah, I'm fine Ben-kun, thank you for just now… and for that other time."

Ben eyes widened at what Hibiki had said. "So you remembered that day huh?"

Hibiki gave a small chuckle. "It was brief but I was barely awake then, only enough to see you transform too…uh Heatblast right?"

Benchucked at such timing for Hibiki to regain her conscious just right at the moment he would transform. "Really the universe is such mystery." He dryly said.

"By the way Ben-kun how could you transform to all these monsters? And why didn't you tell me about it?!" She questioned him a bit hurt for not telling her about such a cool power.

Ben then looked at his surrounding before answering her. "I better leave the explanation for later Hibiki, because there are a lot of unwanted guests right now."

As Ben had said Hibiki saw a dozen or more 2nd division agents surrounded them along with Tsubasa and Shinji.

"Eh?!" Hibiki cried out in a panic now noticing them. Ben on the other hand narrowed his eyes at them. His hand twitched a bit, ready to get Hibiki out of here before things go sour.

"Hibiki Tachibana as ordered by the 2nd division you are to follow us back to headquarters." She said sternly. Her sights turned to our teen hero. "You as well Ben 10, we have a lot of question we would like for you to answer."

Then Shinji walked closer to towards the two with a pair of heavy looking handcuffs. Ben noticed that he was getting closer to Hibiki he set his hand on Hibiki's shoulder and pulled her to his back, blocking Shinji from getting any closer to her.

"I think your close enough." Ben said in an intimidating tone. He wasn't just going to let them take Hibiki and let them treat her like that. "And really handcuffs. Don't you think it's a bit too much for a single girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly?"

"But its regulation…" Shinji reasoned out a bit tense at Bens sudden hostilities. The other agents were in the ready if Bens started to move.

Seeing the situation Ben realized what his statement instigated. He tried to think of anything to defuse the tension and only one thing came to his mind. "Ok listen just don't do anything to Hibiki and I'll come with you to your headquarters. Isn't that what you guys have been trying to do for 2 years? Not a bad deal right?"

Everyone widened their eyes at Ben's suggestion. The elusive hero was willing to go with them in exchange for something rather small, to them at least but Ben had another reason to go with them. He needed answers on what exactly happened to Hibiki and how she acquired the armor she had used. Since her armor was quite similar to Tsubasa's and to Kanade's.

"But…" Shinji blurted unsure what to say.

Tsubasa then sighed and intervened. "Let's accept his offer Ogawa. We can over look standard procedure if in exchange that he will be coming with us willingly."

At that Shinji and the rest of the agents agreed as well.

"Well I'm glad we can agree with something Tsubasa." Ben thanks with a smile but Tsubasa remained indifferent and left to their transport leaving Ben to sigh again.

"Now if would fallow me I'll take you to your transport." Shinji instructed but Ben raised his hand to stop him.

"No thanks me and Hibiki will take my ride you guys just lead the way." Shinji for a second was hesitant but relented anyways seeing no choice on the matter.

As he left Ben turned the dial on his omnitrix and moments later his car drove to the two. "Come on Hibiki get in." He gestured the girl and all she could do was to silently follow.

The two got in and Ben tapped the omnitrix reverting back to his normal form. Hibiki was still amazed at Ben sudden transformation and a lot of questions were forming in her head.

Ben began to drive fallowing the convoy, and a steady silent lingered in the car. Hibiki was growing restless with the silence and began a conversation.

"So Ben uh what exactly is with your transformation and how do you do it?"

Ben wasn't sure at the moment on what to say exactly. He sighed before answering her. "I want to tell you everything Hibiki, I really do, but not right now. I'm pretty sure if everything turns out smoothly then I'll tell everything. So please wait okay?"

Hibiki accepted his answer. It was fair enough but. "If things won't go right?"

She looked down sadly a bit afraid. She then felt a hand rubbing her head and she saw Ben and was smiling at her reassuringly. "Don't worry Hibiki whatever happens I'll protect you ok."

Hibiki's face was not as read as a tomato and Ben swore he could see steam coming out from her. "Th…thank you Ben-kun." Was all Hibiki could mutter.

The rest of the drive was sent comfortable silence until they arrived at the destination. When they did arrive Ben and Hibiki were speechless. The secret location of the 2nd division was actually in Lydian Private Music Academy.

"This is my school…" Hibiki breathe out in shock.

"It was under us the entire time." Ben also breathes out in shock.

Seeing the other leaving there vehicle Hibiki did the same but stopped when she noticed Ben was cycling through his omnitrix. "Ben-kun what are you doing? Is that the thing you use to transform?" Hibiki said and Ben took notice of her question.

"Uh yah, I'm just choosing a form to use. I still don't trust these guys so I'm keeping my identity a secret until I'm sure they can be trusted." Ben explained and finely chose what alien he would use.

The familiar flash of green light and Ben had transformed to Ghostfreak.

"Amazing Ben-kun you look just like a ghost." She said in amazement still amazed at Ben's omnitrix.

He gave Hibiki a light chuckle. "Well his name is Ghostfreak."

Hibiki's spine suddenly went cold when she heard Ben's chilling voice. She won't be getting use to that for a while.

Now both out of the car everyone of the 2nd division was once again stunned at Bens Ectonurite form. Since Ben have not used Ghostfreak as much they had no data and was completely unaware on this form.

"Another one…" Shinji said as he unconsciously fixed his glasses.

"…That would make this his eighteenth form." Tsubasa continued perplexed that Ben yet had another form in his arsenal.

"Aren't we going in?" Ben spoke and like with Hibiki everyone felt a chill when they heard Ben's voice. It was like a very dangerous entity was present, as expected of the nature of the Ectonurite.

"A-anyway we should hurry. The commander is expecting us by now." Tsubasa spoke to break the ice but everyone still noticed the rigid tone in her voice.

The two followed them inside and where lead to an elevator.

"Stay close to me Hibiki." Ben said and the girl simply nodded when she notice the seriousness in his voice.

The four, Tsubasa, Shinji, Hibiki and Ben entered the elevator. Shinji pressed the desired button of the floor and warned the other pair. "Hibiki-san you better hold on the handle and you should to Ben 10."

Hibiki was confused at what he said but Ben stared at Shinji with his single large green eye making him and Tsubasa more uncomfortable. "Nah don't really need to. I'm basically mass less in this form." And then the elevator suddenly dropped in high-speed.

"Isn't this a bit fast for an elevator?" Hibiki said with a nervous smile, loosing balance with the sudden drop. But Ben was able to help her back to her feet.

"If you don't stop talking you might bit your tongue… besides where we are going laughter has no place in it." Tsubasa said to Hibiki in indifference, causing the poor girl to deflate her mood.

On Tsubasa's mind she was thinking why someone like her is wielding her best friends Symphogear.

On the other end Ben was really getting annoyed with Tsubasa's attitude. He understood she had some beef with him, but she didn't need to be so cold to Hibiki.

"I think you're being a bit unfair with Hibiki, Tsubasa." Be told her causing the blue hared idol to narrow her eyes in pure hatred at the Phantom teen.

"Like I said-." She was about to repeat herself but Ben didn't let her.

"You're not really mad at Hibiki. You're mad at me!" This caused Tsubasa to greet her teeth and clenching her hand so tight that any more would result her to bleed.

The other occupants, Shinji and Hibiki were looking at the two with worried eyes, unsure what to do to calm them.

Ben noticed this and was bit guilty poking her buttons. "Sorry, I should have lashed out." Tsubasa in response only averted her eyes way from him.

" _What I'm I doing. I shouldn't be like this."_ Tsubasa told herself, regressing her emotion and reminding herself to be an emotionless blade.

The elevator stopped and Shinji gestured Hibiki and Ben to fallow. Arriving at a door Tsubasa stopped and faced the two newcomers. "Behind this door is the commander of the second division. Prepare yourselves."

Ben tensed. Getting himself ready if they prove to be hostile he would go intangible and get Hibiki out. The door opened and a bright light shunned. A number of pops were heard and immediately Ben placed both his hands on Hibiki's shoulders, startling the girl in the process.

When their eyes adjusted to the brightness. And what they saw made Ben question why he even bothered to worry.

In the room the members of the 2nd division prepared a welcome party with balloons food and a large banner saying **'Welcome to the 2** **nd** **division Hibiki Tachibana and Ben 10'** and all the members were clapping and were giving a welcoming atmosphere.

Tsubasa just sighed and face palmed. Shinji only gave an awkward laugh. Hibiki was stunned unable to comprehend on what she saw and Ben who had let her go from his grip, stared with his large green eye while thinking. _"These are the guys that were making me worry!?"_

"Welcome to the 2nd division you two!" The commander said with a friendly and lively tone. While Ryoko walked towards Hibiki and grabbed her.

"Ok time for a selfie to commemorate our first meeting!" She said as she took pictures with Hibiki.

"Ben-kun save me!" She called out to are alien hero, while struggling free from Ryoko's grip.

At the mention of Bens name the rest of the group save for Tsubasa and Shinji finally took notice of Ben in his Ghostfreak form.

"Oh what a rather strange form this is Mr. Ben 10. We haven't seen you use this form yet, but judging from its appearance I guess invisibly and intangibility, any powers connected in the concept of ghost." Ryoko said with interest and excitement on her voice.

Ben was actually surprised at the woman's at the woman's accurate deduction on what Ghostfreak's abilities were. He then chuckled leaving the rest in wonder.

"Good guess. You actually got it right."

Genjuro took the chance of the mood too approach Ben and offered a handshake. "It's a pleasure to finally officially meet you Ben 10. I'm Genjuro Kazanari the commander."

Ben stared at his hand for a moment. Then he looked at the commander, trying to find out if any deceit in his eyes but found only sincerity in his eyes. Everyone else stayed silent and waited with anticipation on what Ben would do. Tsubasa, out of fighting instinct has already holding her relic, ready to fight if Ben would become hostile.

They didn't expect him to sigh while rubbing his head. "Well no better time to introduce myself." He tapped on the omnitrix and everyone was blinded with the bright emerald light. And too their shock Ben was now in his human form.

"Ah human!?" Tsubasa blurted out shocked at finally seeing Bens real form.

"Oh and a rather cute boy too~" Ryoko said making Hibiki blush with that comment.

Ben then return Genjuro handshake while introducing himself. "Benjamin KurbyTennyson or just Ben Tennyson. A pleasure commander Genjuro."

The commander who was still in shock regained his composure. "Ah right likewise Ben Tennyson-kun."

Ben still did not have gotten used to the Japanese honorific thing. "Please just Ben commander. I'm still getting use to the honorific thing." Ben requested and Genjuro gladly accepted.

Everyone in the room sighed in relief. Glad that the first meeting with the elusive hero went rather smoothly.

"Now with that matter settled, Ben-kun would you tell us how you are able to transform to those creatures. Are you human or are you still hiding your real self? And how many transformations do you have!?" Ryoko said in excitement while grasping both his hands. Moreover, Ben swore he could see sparkles in her eyes.

Ben was taken aback at Ryouko's sudden closeness and child like actions. He turned his sights on Genjuro who sighed at the woman's antics. Shinji could only shake his head in amusement. Tsubasa just kept staring in indifference but one could see anticipation on what would happen next. The last one made Ben question why Hibiki was glaring at Ryoko.

"Uh… I think I'll reveal what exactly I' am when you guys explain to me what exactly happened to Hibiki."

At the mention of her current predicament, Hibiki stopped her glaring and remembered why she and Ben were here in the first place.

"That's right what happened to me exactly!? Please tell me!?"

At that mention, Ryoko let go of Ben, went to Hibiki, and spoke. "Before we explain we have two requests. First, you cannot tell anyone about this. And second…" Ryoko then held Hibiki on her waist and whispered. "Take your clothes off…"

"Eh!" Was all Hibiki could say at the sudden words of the doctor. She then began to drag Hibiki out of the room.

"Genjuro-kun~ I'm bringing Hibiki-chan to the med room~."

"EH! Wait why! Please help me Ben-kun!" The door the shut silencing the cries of the poor girl.

Ben was not sure what exactly happened. He just stood for a moment until he turned to Genjuro again with a dead pant look.

"Is she always like this?" Ben said and in response, Genjuro ruffled his head and sighed.

"Yes this is normal."

 **(XLR8)**

 **Ben's room:**

It has been a few hours later when Ben had returned to his room. After the medical checkup Ryoko performed on Hibiki and said it will be done by tomorrow. Nothing else to do but to wait for Hibiki's results everyone said good bye to Ben and Hibiki. Before leaving, Ben went to Tsubasa and he wanted to apologies again about earlier. But to his disappointment she just out right ignored him.

Genjuro was about say something but Ben had stopped him. Telling him it was alright. The two left the base and Ben had escorted Hibiki back to her room. He asked if she wanted him to make an excuse for Miku but she said that it was alright but was thankful for his concern.

Now Ben laid on his bed and sighed heavily. Today was rather hectic. With Hibiki gaining her armor, their encounter with the 2nd division, his reveal to them and what has bugged him was Tsubasa.

He was worried for her not annoyed. And he knew exactly why she hates him. She blames him for not saving Kanade in time. And in all honesty Ben doesn't blame her.

Because Ben did blame himself back then. For a while inside he kept blaming himself for what happened even if he knew he wasn't at fault.

This is a situation he can't really handle that well. In fact, most of his problem he faced usually just needed to be punched or beaten down. But he realized this needs another approach.

"I have no idea what to do… wish grandpa Max was here or Rook, or Gwen or Kevin… ok maybe not Kevin. Bet they would know what to do."

The problem he faced was difficult. All he could do is what he does when he was stuck in a stump. Just face the problem head on… he needed a better game plan.

 **(XLR8)**

It was the next day and class had just finished. Hibiki sighed feeling a bit nervous on what would happen later on. Everything that happened yesterday was still completely troubling. Especially the secret Ben kept from her.

She was rather hurt that he would keep such a secret from her, but she just couldn't be mad at the alien hero. He had always been there for her and helped her in the darkest hours of her life. The least she could do was to give him the benefit of the doubt.

She was about to leave but saw that Tsubasa was already waiting for her. "Hurry, everyone is already waiting for you." And without another word she began to walk away.

Hibiki could only sigh in defeat, still unsure why Tsubasa was cold towards her.

Following Tsubasa, she was lead to the elevator from yesterday. The entire walked was spent in silence, making Hibiki rather restless at this current mood.

Arriving and the doors of the elevator opened the two were once again frozen in shock.

What they saw was the commander Genjuro, Aoi, Sakuya, Shinjiand Ben in his Cerebrocrustacean form talking to each other in a rather merry tone.

"Ben…?" Hibiki blurted out his name when she noticed the omnitrix dial on his chest. He turned his sights on the two and smiled at them.

"Ah, a good after noon to you, milady Hibiki and too you too milady Tsubasa. I hope my sudden appearance had not caught you off-guard too much." Ben said with a British accent.

"Eh! Milady?! B-Ben! I ah?!" Hibiki suddenly went red at Ben calling her milady. Tsubasa on the other hand was in disbelief at another form Ben has taken.

"Another form… how many do you have exactly?" was all Tsubasa could give.

Ben just gave her a cocky smile, reveling Brainstorms abilities as he saw no harm if he did. "That milady will be answered in a moment but our last member shall be arriving here in 3…2…1."

The door then opened and Ryoko had entered the room. "Sorry for being late everyone~" Setting her eyes at Ben in his brainstorm form. "Oh yet another form we haven't seen. Tell Ben-kun what can this form do?"

"That would have to wait for another time Miss Ryoko. I took the form of what I call Brainstorm. With this forms super-massive intelligence, I can easily analyze and process anything with speed and precision surpassing any super computer. I will use this in order to thoroughly understand the battle armor as Genjuro told me earlier the Symphogear. Now my dear Ryoko if you would. Please start and after so I shall explain my origin in detail."

Taken aback with Ben sudden wide variety of vocabulary. She was momentarily stunned. "Ah yes about Hibiki's current state."

The monitor in the room came on and showed various graphs and data on Hibiki's condition. "Hmmm I see Hibiki still has some stress in her Body, certainly due to her first time activating her Symphogear. Nevertheless, she seems fine. That is not the main concern is it. What exactly did Hibiki gain this ability?"

At Ben's question, Tsubasa revealed her relic at him and Genjuro began his explanation. "Ame No Habakiri, the first relic and that belongs to Tsubasa." At the mention of relic, Hibiki asked on what a relic is while Ben narrowed his eyes at it.

"Relics are products of heretical technology that are referenced in legends throughout the world. They are found in ruins but sadly are degraded through the passage of time. And also the ones that still retain their power are even rarer." Ryoko explained and Genjuro continued.

"Ame No Habakiri is one of those relics. It was a tiny fragment of its blade when it was discovered." The image on the monitor showed the relic transformed in to another shape, Ryoko continued to explain.

"The only key that could release the power that is left…" she was cutoff when Ben began to speak.

"Is when a wave that vibrates in a special frequency. In other words, a song must be sung. Now that would explain why Tsubasa and Hibiki would perform a song in battle." Once again everyone was amazed at Brainstorms intelligence.

"That right… When it happened I could fell a song in my heart…" Hibiki said in realization. Genjuro nodded, while Tsubasa narrowed her eyes on what she said.

"And it was a beautiful song I might add." Ben complemented, making Hibiki blush at his comment. Making the rest save for Tsubasa laughed at the sight.

"When the relic is activated by song, it turns to pure energy, and it's reconstituted as armor, the anti-noise protectors that Hibiki-chan and Tsubasa-chan use to wear as Symphogear to fight the Noise." Then Tsubasa decided to intervene with her own thoughts.

"But not every song, or just everyone's song, can activate the relics!" At that everyone was silent, Ben especially only looking at Tsubasa with an unreadable expression. Genjuro then continued explaining to break the silence.

"We call the few who can use the relic's candidates. That means you Hibiki and Tsubasa."

Ryoko then walked towards Hibiki and Ben asking if they understood. "Well did you two understand? I am sure Ben-kun her did but how about you Hibiki-chan? If you don't I'll answer any question you might have." She said with a playful wink.

"Um…" Hibiki gave a serious face that made everyone leaned at her, expect for Ben, knowing what she was going to say. "I don't understand any of It." At that, every one sighed. However, Ben began to laugh.

"Hahaha of course you didn't my dear Hibiki. By knowing you for so long, I know you do not have the cranial capacity to absorb such information at once." Ben said with a smug tone. Hibiki in return gave him a angry pout.

"That's mean Ben-kun, just because you have a big head right now!" she said and Ben turned to her with another smug look.

"Oh no my dear Hibiki I can say this because my brain is bigger!" Everyone just laughed at the twos antics.

In her mind, Tsubasa gritted her teeth at Ben's immaturity. _"How can he act like this and not feel responsible for anything!?"_

"Well it's hard to understand right off the bat Hibiki-chan, but at least remember this. The creator of the Sakurai Theory, the technology that crafted the Symphogear is myself." Ryoko finished gaining the attention the bickering duo.

"Wait a minute Hibiki doesn't have a relic, so it can't be possible for Hibiki to have a Symphogear?" Ben asked in realization. The monitor then changed and showed an x-ray of Hibiki's chest with small fragments in the center of her chest. "What the duce! That's the same wound area that Hibiki sustained when I arrived at the stadium 2 years ago!" Hibiki the unbuttoned the top part of her uniform and showed the scare she sustained.

"Hundreds of fragments so close to the heart that it is impossible to surgically remove. In our investigation, these fragments are what's left of the third relic, Kanade-chan's Gungnir." Ryoko reveled and Tsubasa in response gave a look of horror. "The last gift Kanade-chan left before she entered her coma."

Tsubasa then started to lose her balance and slowly left the room. Ben could only look at the ground in guilt for not being able to stop this back then.

"Ben-kun…" Hibiki said in worry after noticing Ben's sullen look.

"It wasn't your fault Ben. If you did not arrive at that time Kanade would not have survive and Hibiki would have succumb to her wound. You… aren't to be blamed." Genjuro comforted the teen and Ben could just sigh.

"Now then since we are done with our part it's your turn Ben-kun." The question caught Ben out of his slump. He looked at the occupants of the room and saw everyone waiting in expectation. Even Hibiki leaned towards to him exited on knowing Bens secret. He sighed, tapped the omnitrix, and reverted to his normal form.

"I guess you're right. But it's going to be a long story." He said and he felt a tug on his shirt and saw Hibiki giving a pleading look.

"Ben-kun pleases no more secrets." Ben's eyes slightly widened. He could not say no when Hibiki gives him that puppy dog eyes of hers.

"Well I guess I should first say that I'm not from this world." Silence came to the room and at the other side of the door; Tsubasa also heard what he said and almost gasp on his revelation.

"I guess… we were right about that, but hearing you say it yourself is kind of different." Even after guessing, that Ben was from another world Genjuro and the rest still cannot wrap the idea in to their heads.

"So you came from a parallel world Ben-kun. Is it any different form our own?" Ryoko asked, her excitement growing.

"Well not a parallel world Miss Ryoko." Everyone raised their brow not understanding what Ben meant. "If this is a parallel world then another Ben Tennyson should exist but as I checked with records in the internet I hacked there are none and the Noise shouldn't exist. I am confident to say I am from an entirely different universe. Trust me I know this is not the first time I came to another universe." Again no one can say anything after what Ben said.

"In my universe we faced another type of problem." Ben continued. "You guys face the Noise while in my universe I face aliens."

"Aliens!" Hibiki blurted out in shock. Genjuro, Aoi, Sakuya, Ryoko and Shinji silently gasped. Tsubasa actually chocked. "So all your transformation are actually Aliens Ben-kun!" Ben nodded at Hibiki.

"How is that possible?" Genjuro asked and Ben smirked, rolled his left sleeve and revealed the omnitrix.

"This is the omnitrix, the most powerful device in my universe, created by the most intelligent being of five galaxies, the first thinker Azmuth of the Galven."

"Amazing…" was all Ryoko could say her eyes looked at the omnitrix like a predator. Tsubasa was staring at it from the window to the room.

"How can the omnitrix turn you to aliens Ben-kun?" Hibiki asked while playfully tapping the omnitrix.

"The omnitrix alters my very DNA to that of the selected species. It's like walking in the shoes of other life forms." Ben explains while showing Hibiki the omnitrix's selection screen.

"How…how many transformation do you have Ben?" Genjuro slowly spoke asking the question that probably plagued the 2nd division for two years.

"The omnitrix holds every DNA of every sentient life in the milky way galaxy. Over a million genetic samples are in the omnitrix." Silence, no one spoke, trying to comprehend on Ben's revelation.

Tsubasa was in complete disbelief in his words. _"Over a million… over a million forms… how can that be possible?"_ she kept repeating in her mind. She didn't want to believe on what Ben said.

"You have that many forms!" Hibiki practically screamed at him.

"If I unlock the master control, currently I have access to eighty or so forms." The rest sighed in relief. They did not know how to handle how to explain that to the higher ups that a teenage boy had a million super powered forms. All hell will break lose.

"So Ben-kun how did you find such a device?" Genjuro asked returning their attention back from their shock.

"Well it was eight years ago when I was ten that the prototype omnitrix fell from the sky."

"Wait you found the omnitrix when you were just ten years old!" Aoi said shocked on how young he was when he obtained the omnitrix.

"Yah and ever since then I used the omnitrix to save people. Moreover, I gained many titles since then. I was called the bearer of the omnitrix, the protector of the earth, the Savior of the universe, the liberator of worlds, the Bane of Vilgax the conqueror, the slayer of Diagon the destroyer."

"Wait savior of the universe?" Hibiki said still unable to understand what that title meant.

He gave her a cocky grin before answering. "Yup I practically save the world at least a dozen times, probably more." Hibiki only stared in amazement while the others had their jaws dropped. To them Ben had achieved thing that no one in their world can brag about.

Then seconds later Ben gave a solemn smile. "But in the end those recognition, praise the fame are nice and all. However, I never forgot what a hero truly meant. It was not important that anyone know I did something good but what is important that I knew I did something good. It was always about helping people. Putting aside what I want and putting the people at need first."

No one spoke. They only saw the sincerity in his eyes and everyone realized, especially Ryoko they were in the presence of a hero.

"Wow… your just amazing Ben-kun." Hibiki said, her admiration just showed.

"So Ben-kun what exactly did you do to gain all that fame? I… would love to hear your tale." Ryoko said in a way that did not seem like herself and everyone besides Hibiki and Ben took notice.

"Hmmm, It will be quit long but I guess it's no problem. So let me start at the beginning, the summer that I thought would be the worst summer ever."

Therefore, Ben began to tell his story of Gen and his grandfather Max the many villains he fast that summer like Animo, his used to be enemy and now best friend Kevin and Zambozo. He told them of his first encounter with one of his greatest enemy, Vilgax and how he tried to rip the omnitrix from him and he didn't forget to mention how he blew up is ship.

He told him of who his grandpa was. Max Tennyson the greatest Plumber in the Milky Way galaxy. He told them of the Plumbers, that they were an intergalactic peace keeping organization.

He told them of his first encounter with Azmuth and to everyone's horror that the omnitrix has the power to destroy the entire universe if Ben activated the self-destruct function. It did not help even when Ben said it needed to charge up a day or to do so. Well at least they knew now why the omnitrix emits such power every time Ben transforms.

He told them of his first greatest achievement that gained him the recognition of being the savior of the universe. T

The Highbreed war that almost wiped out all life in the galaxy and eventually the entire universe.

Their reason was due to the Highbreed believing that their DNA is the purest of all alien species, they have tried to maintain their blood purity for so long that it has lead to much inbreeding.

This idea of racial purity became their undoing, because of lack of genetic diversity in the Highbreed gene pool lead the Highbreed's immune system to become weak, making them vulnerable to infection, disease and sterility; their entire race was rendered completely sterile and without children, the Highbreed would become extinct.

The Highbreed were dying out but did not wish to do so alone, spurring their xenocidal rampage throughout the universe to extreme levels. They wanted to take the rest of the universe with them by attacking any species they found or encountered and bringing them to extinction like they were.

He told them that he defeated them and stopping the war not by brute force but that he saved them by using the omnitrix to fuse the entire Highbreed race with the million of genetic sample the omnitrix has.

He told them of his battle with Vilgax for the entire earth and his battles with the Forever Knights. An order of prejudice humans that believe all alien life should be extinguish from the earth.

He told them of Albedo his supposed evil twin. In truth, Albedo was a Galven who had his own inferior copy of the omnitrix and since the omnitrix default DNA was human, he was stuck in the form of Ben.

He told them of the events that would lead him on destroying the omnitrix to defeat Vilgax and obtaining the Ultimatrix. Yet another inferior copy of the omnitrix, save for one function, an evolutionary function. He explained that the Ultimatrix can hyper evolved his form by simulating the DNA with millions of years of war tampering his from to a more combat form. It was the worst-case scenario.

He told them of Aggregor and his lust to obtain the ultimate prize. But didn't go to full detail. He wanted to avoid explaining to them of the Forge of Creation. They did not need to know of its existence.

He told them of Kevin's noble sacrifice to absorb the alien DNA in his Ultimatrix in order to stop Aggregor, of how he lost control of himself due to the power. He told them of his decision to kill him in order to stop him. And how his cousin Gwen stopped and together saved Kevin.

They will forever remember the regret on Bens eyes.

He told them of his triumph against the nigh-omnipotent demon. The demon was known by many names, the old one, the great one, the knowledge bringer, the dragon. He told them of Diagon the destroyer. To say that everyone was cared shitless was an understatement. They cannot be blamed after knowing such a being exited.

They were thankful that Ben told them that he sealed Diagon in Ascalon. They were even surprised that in his universe the legendary sword was actually made by Azmuth as well. That Ben even wielded it.

He then told them after that battle Azmuth finally deemed him worthy of the true omnitrix, still denied him of the master control.

Now he told them that he was finally involved in more in the Plumber mission. Leading him to have a new partner Rook Blonko a Revonnahgander after Kevin and Gwen leaving to more personal agendas.

He told them of the Nemetrix, a copy of the omnitrix that held not the sentient life DNA of his galaxy but the natural predator of all his transformations and about Khyber the self-proclaimed greatest huntsmen in the universe.

He reluctantly told them about Malware and his rather colorful history with the corrupted Mechamorph. He told them how he came to be and his rather sad history with Azmuth.

Now he told them of the events that lead him to arrive to their world. Of Malwares last attempts to destroy his own race, Azmuth and his home, and he told them of his sacrifice to die along with Malware.

He did leave about some events like with Eon and Professor Paradox and that tackled with two of his strongest transformation, namely Alien X and Clockworks. He felt they did not need to know of them just yet. He didn't want to give Tsubasa any false hope right now.

He suspect… no he knows Tsubasa will beg him to use Clockworks to go back in time and change history or with Alien X to save Kanade. He saw the poor girl was suffering enough.

"So that's pretty much it." He looked at everyone expecting some question but all he was met is with silence. He took notice the awe in their eyes even Tsubasa from across the window couldn't hid hers. However, Hibiki was rather different. He saw the pain in her eyes not for her but for him.

"Ben-kun you… planned to die?" It pained Ben seeing her like that.

"It's okay Hibiki. As I said earlier, I am a hero. I may be obnoxious and pretty much be a goof ball most of the time, but I know when I fail many people will die. When it comes down to it, when its hero time I'll do whatever it takes to save them."

Hibiki could not ay anything back to him because she knew he was right, He would not be the Ben she knew if he said anything different.

Genjuro stood up and walked towards the two. "Then will you lend us a hand at dealing with the Noise, Ben-kun? You have done so much already and we have no right of asking you to do more but even so, will you help?" At Genjuro's request everyone held their breaths waiting on Bens answer.

"Do you even need to ask? I'm a hero Genjuro I'll never turn my back on those in need." With his answer, everyone sighed in relief.

Then Hibiki timidly raised her hand gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Um… do I really have to keep my powers a secret?" Genjuro looked at Hibiki his expression softens when he saw the worry in Hibiki.

"Unfortunately the answer is yes Hibiki-kun. If anyone found out of your Symphogear it will bring unwanted attention to you and to your friends and family. We are not trying to keep a secret here but like Ben, we are protecting the people. So Hibiki Tachibana-kun will you help us as well." Genjuro spoke with a charisma of a commander.

Hibiki was unsure what to do. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder and saw Ben was looking at her with a smile. "Just do what you believe is right Hibiki. I will always be there when you need me." Her eyes widened and her cheeks grew hot. Just looking at him her worry just went away. She stared at him a few more seconds, a bit longer then she needed to. She nodded with a determined look and gave her answer.

"Okay, if my powers can help others, then I would gladly help!" her conviction was clearly heard in her voice despite not knowing what to do yet. But if she could help others and fight alongside her hero than there's no other way around it.

But before Genjuro can respond the alarms came to life, signifying the arrival of the Noise.

Ben and Hibiki readied themselves, Tsubasa re-entered the room while Aoi and Sakuya went to their designated post and started to type rapidly on their keyboard. Seconds later the monitor showed the city map and red icons indicating the Noise locations.

"I'm heading out!" Tsubasa said not giving a second look at the others. She was about to leave the room again until she was stopped by Ben.

"Wait Tsubasa we should go together!" He told her. In response she looked at him for a moment but left none the less. Bens face-hardened in anger. "That idiot, why won't she just… Guh! Come on Hibiki we better follow her."

"Right!" Then the two dashed off hoping to reach Tsubasa before she leaves.

 **(XLR8)**

 **Unknown Highway:**

Tsubasa was on her motorcycle and now she was heading to the location of the Noise. But her mind was still occupied about what Ben had revealed to them. In all honesty, Tsubasa does admit that Ben was a hero yet she still couldn't not come to terms with it.

He had achieved feats she could only hope to achieve. He had defeated being that had conquered countless worlds and a being that was no different to a god. _"And yet why didn't he save Kanade…"_

"Hey that was not nice of you on leaving us Tsubasa." She shortly lost control of her ride. She looked at her side and saw Ben as XLR8, carrying Hibiki in a princess carry. Hibiki was actually rather clinging close to him.

"Tsubasa-san you shouldn't have left on your own. Ben-kun and I can help you fight the Noise together." She cheerfully said and Tsubasa narrowed her eyes at that.

"Listen Tsubasa, I learned that I could never do everything alone. In times that I need my friends, they always had my back. That's why me and Hibiki will have your back, just like Kanade did."

At the mention of Kanade's name, Tsubasa hardened her grip and inside she was in rage. _"How dare he say that!"_ She calmed herself and reminded herself that she was an emotionless blade and told Ben in a cold voice. "Do what you wish…"

Ben and Hibiki found they still haven't come through to her. They decided to save that for later and focus at the current problem.

"There they are guys get ready!" As Ben said, the large masses of Noise were already insight Tsubasa stopped her bike; Ben turned back to normal and gently set Hibiki on her feet. "Damn… a lot of them this time. Get ready you two." Tsubasa pretended not to hear and Hibiki gave him a determined nod.

 **Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron**

 **Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron**

Both began to sing and in a flash of light, the two now donned in their Symphogear. Ben still couldn't help but blush at their attire.

"Well better change. Alright omnitrix give me Humungousaur!" He activated the selection screen and pressed down the omnitrix core, the signature green flash appeared and expecting a twelve-foot dinosaur instead in its place.

The being in its place has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. It also has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race.

This is Ben's Talpaedan from he had dubbed Armodrillo.

"Armodrillo? Uh Armodrillo is good too."

Tsubasa then charged in first and immediately started to slash the Noise one after another. To Hibiki and Ben it was like a well-choreographed dance. "Wow Tsubasa-san is so amazing!"

"Well we better join her. Ready Hibiki?"

"Yah, ready then ever Ben-kun"

The two then dashed towards the blue-headed idol ready to fight alongside her.

 **Chapter End**

 **(XLR8)**

 **AN:**

 **And that's a rap. Sorry for the late update guys. I was kind of busy with the usual stuff of real life. But I do hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **So now, Ben is with the 2** **nd** **division and soon he will have to deal with the Tsubasa problem. Still wondering what alien should Ben use to tack that.**

 **So without anything else berserkerzero7 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Ben 10 or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respected creators and publishers.**

 **(Goop)**

 **Chapter 3: The emotionless blade. The determination of a hero.**

 **Third person POV:**

"Well better change. Alright omnitrix give me Humungousaur!" He activated the selection screen and pressed down the omnitrix core, the signature green flash appeared and expecting a twelve-foot dinosaur instead in its place.

The being in its place has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. It also has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race.

This is Ben's Talpaedan from he had dubbed Armodrillo.

"Armodrillo? Uh Armodrillo is good too."

Tsubasa then charged in first and leaped to the air. "One Thousand Tears!" she yelled one of her attacks. Conjuring a large number of energy swords in the air, which rain down on her enemy, destroying them in seconds.

To Hibiki and Ben it was like a well-choreographed dance. "Wow Tsubasa-san is so amazing!"

"I'll admit that was pretty cool. Well we had better join her. Ready Hibiki?"

"Yah, ready then ever Ben-kun"

The two then dashed towards the blue-headed idol ready to fight alongside her.

Ben thrusted his jackhammer arm to the ground causing a miniature earthquake. The Noise in the vicinity all fell to the ground while Tsubasa and Hibiki were barely keeping still.

"Now's our chance before they recover!" Tsubasa didn't waste to take the opportunity and immediately continued her attack, but with greater ease then earlier.

Hibiki followed and began her assault, punch after punch, kick after kick she delivered to the Noise and all disintegrated from it.

Ben observed the two in action. As he expected Hibiki was just like him when he was ten and just gained the omnitrix, brash, recklessand just fighting head on. He does admit he was still a bit like that.

Tsubasa on the other hand he still saw the same thing he did every time he encountered her. A calmness, a coldness of a blade. To Ben he saw her not a wielder of a sword but she was the sword herself.

This didn't bode well for Ben. If she kept on being like she is now. One day Tsubasa will get herself killed.

Seeing that they didn't need him at the moment he turned around and found a large number of Noise already surrounded him. He narrowed his eyes at the large group of Noise.

Once again he thrusted both his arms to the ground and a large torrent of earth erupted around him. Spires of jagged earth ran towards like a waves to the Noise and ripped through them with ease.

Ben had to admit the Noise were rather fragile. They couldn't even compare to the standard guard robots that the Plumbers use as security drones. The only true threat they can dish out was in this dimension they can turn anything they touch to carbon ash.

Seeing that a few Noise's survived his attacked he rushed towards them and like Hibiki delivered savaged punches to the poor mindless monsters to oblivion. It didn't help that Ben's form had organic jackhammers in his arms creating more kinetic force that made shockwaves from each punch he delivers.

Finishing off the last of the Noise. Ben turned to see the others progress his eyes widened at the group of Noise was right behind Hibiki and worse she doesn't even realize it.

"Hibiki!" Ben called out to her and started to run towards her. The girl looked to where Ben was and saw the group of Noise that was already behind her. She quickly responded with punching the closes Noise while Ben handled the ones in the farthest in the back.

Finishing them off Hibiki momentarily sighed in relief. "Thanks for the help Ben-kun." She thanked our alien hero with her usual cheerful self.

"Yah no problem Hibiki, but next time be more mindful of your blind spot. If I didn't notice the Noise on your back, you would have been overwhelmed." He said in a way that Max did for Ben when he was still starting out.

"Right! I won't make the same mistake next time!"

He gave a nodded to her. Ben wondered if this is what it felt like when being a mentor of shorts. Their moment was cut short when they heard a loud roar of shorts. They turned to the source and found Tsubasa was now facing a rather large Noise.

Unlike with the Ben faced earlier this one was on its fours, its shape was similar to a fat slug with an elongated neck with a large gaping mouth with rows of sharp teeth. It rather disgusted Ben.

"Okay… that thing is gross. Come Hibiki we should…" He wasn't able to finish when he heard another roar coming from another direction. Both of them turned and saw another giant Noise which was an exact copy of the one Tsubasa was facing.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"What should we do Ben-kun?" Hibiki asked, unsure what to do in the situation.

Ben thought of a plane. It was better if Hibiki and Tsubasa would face the other Noise while he himself will be fine against the other one. "Alright Hibiki I want you to head over to Tsubasa and help her take down that Noise, alright." He instructed.

"But what about you?" Hibiki asked. Ben turned to the approaching Noise.

"I'll handle big ugly myself, now go!" Hibiki didn't argue and immediately ran towards where Tsubasa was.

Ben now was running towards the other giant Noise and he then slammed both his arms on the ground and a torrent of earth shot towards the creature. But it didn't slow down its march its only stunned it for a second and continued on. Ben decided to give it a new approach. Tapping the omnitrix, he transformed to a new alien.

His new transformation could be easily mistaken for a werewolf of myth. His mane and tail were black in color and a white mouth, sporting a green suit, collar and wristband and four claws on each of his hands. The omnitrix is placed at the center of his chest.

This is Ben's Loboan form Blitzwolfer.

"Blitzwolfer!" Ben shouted his alien name along with a howl, eyeing the giant Noise like an attack dog. The Noise saw him coming and shot its gapping mouth directly at Ben. But Ben was far more agile in this form and easily jumped up and landing on the Noise's neck.

He ran along its neck and was dead set on reaching its middle back. The Noise took notice of this and sprouted tendrils in order to intercept Ben. Using Blitzwolfer's sharpened claws, Ben is able to rip through the fragile tendrils with ease. He just had to deal with the number of tendrils.

The many tendrils were able to halt Ben's charge. He growled in frustration at his current situation. He needed to hurry and re-group with Hibiki and Tsubasa soon.

Ben opened his mouth and it turned into a Quadra-hinged muzzle and he released a green sonic scream and the result all the tendrils in front of him were ripped to shreds and disintegrated.

With that out of the way, Ben resumed his charge while the Noise took a considerable amount of damage took time to create more tendrils.

Finally reaching the center of its back, Ben delivered relentless blows with his claws. Now creating a deep enough wound to the back he once again opened his mouth and released the most powerful sonic cream he could deliver.

A few seconds pass and the Noise began to enlarge and grew large boils on its body. It slowly multiplied until it rapidly covered its entire body. It gave its last roar in defiance and burst like a balloon. Hurtling back a few feet and crashing to the ground.

He slowly stood while rubbing his head while groaning in pain. "Never going to do that again…"

Looking over the smoking crater where the Noise was, Ben smiled at a job well done. Now with that dealt he turned to where Tsubasa and Hibiki are. He saw both had already finished off the Noise.

Thanks to the enhanced hearing ofBlitzwolfer, he was able to pick up their conversation while walking towards to them. He heard that Hibiki was telling Tsubasa that she was still inexperience and that she would do her best to fill the role Kanade had.

Then all Ben heard next was silence. Not a single word came from the blue heard idol. Ben started to hasten his pace. Still all he heard is silence. He began to worry, unknown to him his pace became even faster. He heard Tsubasa spoke Hibiki's name and her tone was cold, too cold. He saw her raise her sword and pointed it to Hibiki. He made a mad dash towards them.

 **(Goop)**

 **Minutes earlier:**

Tsubasa was facing the large slug like Noise, staring at it in cold indifference. Readying her blade she was about to move but stopped when she heard Hibiki's voice calling out to her.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki yelled while arriving mid air and delivering a flying kick directly towards the Noise. The attack caused the Noise to stager to its side while wailing in pain.

Tsubasa was shortly shocked at the sudden arrival of Hibiki. Hardening her expression once more, she activated her swords function and the sword grew thrice its original size along with crackling electricity around it. She then swung her sword down on the still recovering Noise.

"Azure Slash!" she said while delivering her signature attack. A large crescent blue thunder came and cutting clean through the Noise. An explosion came after and the Noise was no more.

Both Hibiki and Tsubasa landed on the ground and stared at their good work. "We did it Tsubasa-san!" Gaining her attention Tsubasa met with Hibiki's gaze.

"I know I'm still inexperience in fighting the Noise but I'll do my best to fill in the role of Kanade-san, so let's fight together from now on Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki excitedly said, sincerity and hope filled her voice, but to Tsubasa it was the complete opposite.

" _You? Replace Kanade? An immature brat who knows nothing of suffering and lost. Someone who does not realize one must sacrifice everything to protect humanity, someone who by some twisted fate gained the power of my best friend that had too literally pour her blood sweat and tears to gain. Dare say she will use it so casually? And I, Tsubasa Kazanari, the blade of humanity accept that."_ She said to herself.

"I'm sure that Ben-kun would agree!" Hibiki continued not noticing the blood lust Tsubasa is emitting.

" _Ah yes, the SAVIOR of the universe. The SLAYER of the demon god Diagon. He wields power no one can ever obtain yet he SAVED YOU and left Kanade. No… since the start there were only two who protected this world. One who will slay all threats as the emotionless blade. Threats against Kanade Amou, the Noise, Ben Tennyson and…"_

She paused before speaking to Hibiki while the bangs of her hair covered her eyes. "Hibiki Tachibana…"

"Yes?" Hibiki asked cheerfully but turned to bewilderment when she saw the tip of Tsubasa's katana was inches from her face. "Heh?"

"I thought of your suggestion and I agree. Instead of fighting together but we fight each other. We fight until one of use is the last one standing. I want use to clash our weapons and prove to you that you don't deserve Gungnir!"

The words Tsubasa said to her felt as if cold knives had stabbed her heart. Hibiki didn't move she couldn't understand what Tsubasa had said to her. The blade of was pulled back and immediately thrusted towards Hibiki again. However, it didn't even touch Hibiki. Because Ben had already arrived and stopped the katana with his bared claws. Blood was seeping through his hand.

"Ben-kun!?" Hibiki cried out in worry after noticing Ben and the blood dripping from his hand.

"Tennyson…!" Tsubasa was also surprised at the sudden arrive and act of Ben. She saw the glared from his green eyes and heard a growl from his canine mouth.

"What the hell are you trying to do Tsubasa!?" Tsubasa answered by pulling her katana from Bens grasp. Causing the blood to guess out making Hibiki cringe at the sight but Ben didn't even flinch. He only stared at her waiting for an answer.

"So the GREAT Ben Tennyson arrived at the nick of time to save the girl. Where was this when Kanade needed someone like you the most!?" Ben narrowed his eyes at her obvious insults.

"Tsubasa listen. This is not what Kanade would have wanted. She would-" Ben began with the intention to calm and reason with her. But Tsubasa didn't let him finish, she pointed her sword at our alien hero.

"Don't you dare say her name. You, the one who abandoned her has no right to say her name!" Her head was looking at the ground and then she started to chuckle darkly. "Fight me Ben Tennyson, just like with Hibiki Tachibana, I'll prove that the world doesn't need someone like you, the one who let Kanade be in the state she is in now!"

Ben couldn't face her. His face was hanged down, a pained look was present. He clenched his eyes swallowing the guilt down. He can't afforded to mess up now. This might be the only time he can change her.

"Fine we'll fight!" He said and Hibiki gasped at his words.

"What are you saying Ben-kun?!" He looked at Hibiki. Determination was on his eyes.

"Please understand Hibiki. If I don't do this now, Tsubasa might never move forwards. So please stay back and let me handle this idiot!"

Hibiki eyes widened. She wanted to stop them, but she found herself unable to say anything. The look that she saw in his eyes was the same back then when he helped her. The only thing she could do was give him an encouraging smile.

"Alright Ben-kun, I'll believe you. Please save Tsubasa-san, because you're… a hero, Ben 10!" At her words ben gave his signature cocky grin.

"Yah the greatest Hero! Ready when you are Tsubasa!"

"Gladly…" She then leaped into the air.

 **(Goop)**

 **2** **nd** **Division:**

During Ben's arrival on stopping Tsubasa's blade. Everyone bared witness at her actions. Genjuro, who was sitting on his command sheet stood up in a hurry and planned on heading towards where the three combatants are.

"Wait Genjuro-kun!" Ryoko called out and stopped the commander from leaving. Genjuro turned to her and spoke with an urgent tone.

"What is it Ryoko! Can't you see what Tsubasa is doing?!"

Ryoko turned back at the monitor before speaking. "You can't stop her you know." At her words, his eyes widened, knowing that what she said was true.

Not once Genjuro could break the wall that her niece build around herself. Even so, he can't just watch and let his niece become a murderer.

"You expect me to just stay and watch!" He almost roared at her, his worry escalating every second he spoke.

Ryoko didn't turn to look at him she just stared at the monitor not wanting to miss a second of it. "Like I said before, you won't be able to change a thing. But I believe Ben-kun will be able to do it."

Genjuro just expecting Ryoko to continue her point.

"If everything Ben-kun said is true he will be able to reach out to our dear blade." A smile slowly crept on Ryoko. "We, in the end are just witnesses, chroniclers to this tale, a tale of a hero from another world, unlike any our world's legends had passed down."

Genjuro stayed silent puzzled at Ryoko's strange attitude from her usual bubbly one. However, he can't argue with what she had said. Right now all he could do was to put his fate in Ben. _"Ben please save her. And end this sad tale."_

 **(Goop)**

 **Battlefield:**

Back with the three teens. Tsubasa was already on the air preparing to deliver her attack.

"Heaven's Wrath!" As she spoke she conjures a sword comparable in size to a large truck. She delivered a kick at the end of the swords handle. It accelerated the swords speed and Ben could only give a look of complete disbelief.

"Are you kidding me! Better change fast!" He tapped the omnitrix and the signature blinding light appeared. And Bens new transformation is beheld by everyone.

The new alien appears to have crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. But the strangest of its appearance is the magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between his shoulders. The omnitrix is located on his chest.

This is Ben's Biosovortian from called Lodestar.

"Lodestar! Now metal meet magnetism!" At his words Ben release green magnetic waves from his chest accompanied with a humming sound. Upon contact with Tsubasa's blade it virtually stopped without much resistance, save for some small shaking.

"What!" Was all Tsubasa could say, she had not expected Ben could counter her attack so easily.

Then a noise started to emit from the tip of the blade. Something akin to metal being ripped. The tip started to draw back, like someone was peeling a banana. It's started slowly but gradually became faster. Tsubasa took notice and jumped off from it. Landing safely to the ground.

She looked and saw her blade was almost completely peeled off. Then as the giant sword was nearly ripped to shreds its exploded causing everyone, save for Hibiki who was far enough from the battle, to be thrown off the ground due to the force of the explosion.

"Ah!" Ben screamed while skidding on the ground landing a few feet from the explosion. "Again, never going to do that again." He noted while getting back to his feet. But once he stood he saw Tsubasa was already charging towards him. Thanks to his quick reflexes he was able to parry Tsubasa's attacks.

Each hit from her katana chipped away some of Lodestar's rock like skin. Ben narrowed his eyes at Tsubasa. Her movements were not like her usual tactic. He could she the only the ruthlessness, the desperation in her attacks.

Again, using his power over magnetism. He released a much weaker magnetic pulse at Tsubasa. But it was just enough to push her back a few feet away from him, giving him some breathing room. So ben opted he had to immobilize her. Pressing the omnitrix again he has changed his alien form once more.

The new form Ben has chosen is what appears to be a humanoid being, made out of green goo shaped in an amoeba like shape. He had green eyes much like with all of Bens other transformation's. The only other noticeable difference it has was the small flying saucer like device floating on top of him. He wears the omnitrix on his chest.

This is Ben's Polymorph he has called Goop.

"Goop!" he spoke in a rather squeaky voice.

This didn't dieter Tsubasa. After she regained her footing she jumped to the air and initiated her next attack.

"Azure flash!" She used one of her earlier attacks and conjured dozens upon dozens of energy swords and rained downed towards Ben. She expected him to dodge or run but was surprised that he just stood still. She thought that he might just be insulting her buy not moving at her.

The first of the energy swords struck Ben and she expected him to have a massive hole on his body. But to her shock he didn't. Well he did receive a massive hole on his body but it reformed so fast that it might as well didn't happen at all. The rest of the blades came down at him like rain drops but it resulted in the same thing.

Tsubasa clenched her jaw. Again and again he had a form that could counter or over power whatever anyone can dish out against him. She admits the omnitrix is truly the most versatile weapon she has or will ever encounter.

The last of the blades came and Ben didn't waste any second to his counter attack. He stretched his arms toward Tsubasa and rapped her in his goo like substance. Pulling her down to the ground in a loud thud.

Next, he floated himself towards Tsubasa and rapped his entirety on her. She desperately tried to struggle free but she couldn't move a single muscle, she had no leverage what so ever.

"Well I guess you're in a really tight spot huh Tsubasa?" Ben delivered his usual quips while stretching his head to look at Tsubasa face to face. She just glared at him in hatred, thinking that he was just treating this as a game.

"Let me go!" Tsubasa demanded but only received an amused laugh from her binder.

"Not until you say uncle." Tsubasa just screamed in rage.

"Wight Slayer!" At her command she unfolded the long blades on her ankles, creating a leverage from ensnarement. Finally having freedom on her arms she did a spinning handstand. By spinning in a rapid rate she was able to shred Goop in to small clumps sending him around the vicinity.

She stopped at her attack and stared at her work. A smile crept, happy at what seems to be a finishing strike. But to her horror the small ufo that resided on one of the goop puddle started to move to one puddle to the next and moments later Ben was reformed like he was good as new.

"Ah good as new." Ben sighed in relief. He looked at Tsubasa and reeled back a bit from the murderous looking she was giving at him. "Oh no…" he said in dread.

Tsubasa roared in rage and charge once again to our alien hero. He used the advantage of the anti-gravity unit of Goop and morphed in to a shapeless goop and dodge all of Tsubasa's attacks.

Her attacks now were driven in pure rage. No will from its thrusts, no clear intention on each swing. Nothing but pure rage.

Ben couldn't take it anymore, seeing her in such a state is hurting him. Hurtling a distance away from Tsubasa. He landed on the ground and tapped the omnitrix and change to a form for his next plan to work.

The new form is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out.

He is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

This is Ben's Methanosian form he calls Swampfire.

"Swampfire!"

Wasting not a second longer Ben grew seeds into his hands and threw it on the ground directly at the path of Tsubasa. He waited until she was directly above the seeds and commanded it to rapidly grow.

Once it did they grew into large thick vines and successfully capturing the girl. She struggled unable to break free. She could break free like earlier with goop but she was too blinded with rage to even think about it.

"Tsubasa…" Ben just stared at her current state and looked at her in pain. He couldn't help but feel responsible at her current state, even though it wasn't his entire fault.

He walked a bit closer until he was at least ten feet from her before speaking. "This is enough Tsubasa. You can't beat me as you are now." But what Ben said fell to deft ears. Tsubasa didn't even look at him. She just continued to struggle free from the vines.

"Do you even know why I even agreed to fight you?" Finally Tsubasa stopped her struggling and looked at Ben but still retained her heated glare

"Because I know why she did what she had to save Hibiki. She saved her because she believed that it was the right thing to do!" He pointed his finger at Hibiki before continuing. "There, right there. That girl you hate is Kanade's legacy! By hating her and blaming her, you are spitting at everything she believe in! Hibiki knows that!

That is why she lives he life everyday as the best she could! Every day she greats it with a smile, with an optimistic attitude that brings hope to others. So she could make most the life that Kanade had saved filled with hope!"

"SHUT UP!" Tsubasa cried out surprising both Hibiki and Ben. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" She was practically screaming, denying what he was saying. Her head was facing the ground trying to avoid his gaze while hot tears were flowing from her eyes.

"I fought you because I won't let you make a mistake you would regret!"

She could not take it anymore. With all she could give, she was able to free her right hand that was holding to her arms gear. "SHUT UP! SOUTOU BAKKOUZEN!"

She delivered an attack similar to her Azure Flash. A variation that didn't need for her katana to change size do deliver an arc of blue lightning. The attacked had hit Ben seconds later and a large flash of blue light accompanied my static sounds came after. The light faded, signaling the attack had dissipated. Everyone could clearly see the results.

Only the lower limbs of Ben had remained. His upper body had completely disintegrated while the omnitrix was on the ground. The lower limbs fell to its knees and had fallen on the ground moments later.

 **(Goop)**

 **2nd Division:**

In the control room, everyone watched the scene in horror. Tsubasa actually went through and killed Ben.

"Damn it!" Genjuro yelled, slamming his fist on his on the table.

"Ben-san…" Sakuya wishpered in shock still can't believe on what he saw.

Aoi and Shinji just stared at the monitor unable to say anything after witnessing what Tsubasa had done.

A dreadful suffocating silence continued but was broken by a sound of an amused giggle. Everyone looked who was giggling and found Ryoko as the source.

"This isn't something funny Ryoko!" Genjuro yelled at the professor, agitated that she couldn't see the seriousness of the situation.

"I just don't understand what you guys are so worried about." She said in amusement while everyone just stared at her.

"What do you-."

"Didn't you notice anything about bens current form?" She said cryptically, waiting for some to realize what Ben's plan was. Realizing no one was able to pick it up she decided to answer for them.

"Ben's current form is a plant." Then the rest of them finally realized. They turned back to the monitor and as they thought, they saw the omnitrix and the remains of Swampfire were twitching and re-growing.

"Truly, Ben-kun is very adaptive."

 **(Goop)**

 **Battlefield:**

Hibiki looked at the remains in horror. Unconsciously she started slowly walk towards Ben's remains, her mind still unable to understand what happened.

"Ben…" she wishpered her hands stretched out towards Ben. "Ben… get up… please get up." again she repeated almost brokenly. She fell to her knees and tears started to fall, she cried out in anguish. '"BEN!"

Mean while Tsubasa heard Hibiki's cry and snapped out of her anger. She saw what she had done and her eyes looked at Ben's current state in horror.

"Wh-what… I…I…" she muttered, still unable to believe on her action. The vines that were holding her started to fall apart freeing her, but she wasn't able to stand moments later she fell to her knees still staring at Ben's remains.

"This isn't…I didn't want this…" She had dropped her arms gear and stared at her trembling hands. "I didn't mean to go this far... I'm so sorry." She said in between her sobs.

"Apology accepted." Tsubasa's heard shot up the moment she heard Ben's voice and to her disbelief, he was standing there as if nothing had happened to him.

"You're okay…" Tsubasa said in a whisper looking at the impossible.

"Ben-kun, you're alright!" Hibiki cried out at the sight of the now reformed form of Ben. Joy and relief filled her heart.

"But how?" Tsubasa asked and Ben gave her a smug grin.

"Well I'm kind of a sentient plant." Tsubasa could say a word and just stared with relief in her eyes.

"I guess you fell kind of like crap right now, huh?" As Ben asked, Tsubasa could only feel guilt and averted her eyes from him. Ben sighed, pressed the omnitrix on his chest, and reverted to his human form.

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid… But I had to do it you know. I didn't want you to do something like this. I don't want the first thing Kanade will hear when she wakes up that her best friend did something terrible."

She looked down in shame yet still she was able to ask her question. "What do you mean?"

Ben closed his eyes, thinking the right words to say to her. "Did you learn?"

"Huh?" Tsubasa answered, she looked up to him unsure what he had meant.

"Did you learn?" He repeated once more and Tsubasa realized what he was talking about.

"I… don't really know. But I think some of it is finally getting to me. It is still somewhat confusing. No that's wrong, I think I always knew and yet still I denied it because… because." She could not finish and Ben saw her pain. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to meet his gaze.

"Then I guess it's enough for now." He said in a reassuring tone once gain left the teen idol confused. "You don't have to understand everything at once, you learn little by little." He gave her a reassuring smile before continuing. "And we will be there to help you if you're lost Tsubasa, me Hibiki, your uncle, Ryoko and everyone else."

Hibiki has started to walk towards the two gaining their attention.

"Tsubasa-san, I didn't know of the pain that I caused you."

"Hibiki you-." Ben suddenly cut her off but she raised her hand telling him to stop.

"No Ben-kun I need to say this please." She said her expression showed only determination. Ben saw this and reluctantly nodded, agreeing on Hibiki's decision. "I'm sorry Tsubasa-san, earlier I kept spouting about how I'll take Kanade-san's place, when it's because of me she's in the state that's she's in.

"Tachibana…" Tsubasa muttered never leaving her sights form the cream haired girl.

"I don't want to take Kanade-sans place, but I truly want to help you Tsubasa-san. I maybe inexperience in fighting or using my Symphogear, but I will try my best to help! So you don't have to shoulder the burden alone anymore!"

Tsubasa was speechless. Even after the way she treated her she was still willing to give her a second chance. She then felt something pulling her and saw Ben was drawing her closer to a hug. It was warm and comforting. It was just like the ones Kanade's gives when she was unsure or nervous.

"Just like what Hibiki said, you don't have to carry the burden alone anymore Tsubasa. We got your back. Then one day when Kanade wakes up from her coma, you could tell all the things you have done, all the good you have accomplished, with your head held up high."

That did it. She could not hold the swelling feelings she has inside. Her cries started softly and slowly grew louder while returning the Ben's hug. For two years, the emotions she bottled inside slowly came out.

Ben didn't move, he just smiled, finally being able to help her tear down the wall she built around herself, he stayed and waited until Tsubasa had finish crying out her pain, even if Tsubasa's grip on him started to hurt a bit.

Hibiki didn't bother the two, she was content at watching the touching scene, even with the urge to pull Ben way from Tsubasa.

 **(Goop)**

 **2** **nd** **division:**

In the control room everyone were all relived at the outcome. Genjuro watched the screen with a smile on his face, glade that he took the gamble on putting his fate on Ben.

Ryoko turned to Genjuro with a triumphant smirk. "Didn't I tell you Genjuro-kun. He has the right stuff doesn't he."

He sighed at Ryoko. He should have learned by now that to never doubt her with anything. And he got the feeling she won't let him forget this for a while. "I have to admit Ryoko, I can't doubt with this results."

She just giggled at Genjuro. The again her expression changed to something he never shown, not until Ben arrived.

"Really a hero unlike any we have seen."

 **(Goop)**

 **Battlefield:**

A good few minutes past and Tsubasa had finally finish crying. Ben had let her go with a bit of unknown disappointment of Tsubasa.

"All better?" Ben had asked the teen idol. She sniffed before giving him a node.

"Yes thank you Tennyson-san" She gave her thanks and Ben gave a relived smile.

"Yah no problem, but could you just call me Ben, I'm still not used to the last name basis thing, so just please call me Ben."

Tsubasa was taken back on Ben's sudden request and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "Ah… alright if you insist Ben-san" she stuttered a bit but was able to give her answer.

"Mmm…" Both turned when they heard Hibiki. She was looking at the two with an annoyed expression while she had puffed cheeks.

"Whats wrong Hibiki?" Ben asked in wonder, unsure why she was acting that way.

"Nothing." She responded the averted her gaze from Ben with a huff.

"Okay?" He was not sure what to say. "I guess we should head back now. Come on I'll drive as back since you Tsubasa's injured."

"Aren't you injured to Ben-san?" Tsubasa suddenly asked but Ben just shrugged at her question.

"Not anymore. Since I transformed to Swampfire all my injuries where healed." Both Hibiki and Tsubasa stared at him making Ben feel a bit pressured at their gazes.

"You're really over powered you know that…" Tsubasa said with a dried look, Hibiki nodding in agreement. All Ben could do was laugh nervously at their comment.

 **(Goop)**

 **Sun flower:**

It was been about an hour since Ben and the girls returned to HQ. Once they arrived, Tsubasa was greeted by a hand chop from the commander followed by a long lecture on what a stupid stunt she pulled. It ended with a hug that was embarrassingly returned by Tsubasa.

Then Genjuro gave his thanks to both Ben and Hibiki, much to the latter's embarrassment. As usual Ben wasn't to humble with his response but everyone just lets it go, it was at least what they could thank him for.

Saying their fare well Ben had escorted Hibiki back to her dorm. He was about to leave until Hibiki demanded Ben to give her a head pat. He was confused at first but relented to her request.

She gave off a soft moan of delight and said her thanks before entering her room.

Ben was about to leave but suddenly stopped when he felt like someone was watching. Looking over his back he only saw the dark halls. He stared for a while trying to find something but decided to leave.

Now he parked his car in the shed and entered the now closed restaurant. He walked upstairs and entered his room. Once he noticed a flash of blue light and turned to find someone, he had not seen for a long time.

"A job well done as always young master Tennyson." The man said in a British accent.

"Professor Paradox?!"

The man right in front of Ben was a man of middle age, who wore goggles that hanged from his neck and a white lab caught. To some he would be just your average scientist. But to those who knew, he is the human who survived the event horizon, the one who bares the title Time Walker and an ally to Ben Tennyson, Professor Paradox.

"It's good to see you old friend, how are you?" He asked with his typical merry tone.

"Ah yah I'm good. Wait that's not what I want to say! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you!" Ben said with a bit of anger, still cant believe Paradox arrived only now.

"Do forgive me for not meeting with you when you arrived in this universe, but I had other pressing matters needed to be attended." Ben was still peeved but he let it slide for now.

"Would have been nice if you left a note or something. So what gives Paradox. Why exactly I'm I here? And no excuses I need a straight answer." Ben asked the one question that bugged him ever since he arrived here.

"Very well, you deserve to know that much. You see Ben at the very moment you activated the self-destruct mechanism of the omnitrix, I intervened and brought you here in this universe which is ironically dubbed the Symphogear universe.

It was a good start for Ben, yet something came to his mind almost immediately.

"Wait if you saved me and the omnitrix from the explosion… is Malware…" He dreaded the answer but Paradox smiled and alleviated his worry.

"Don't worry about Malware for now Ben. For all I can say he is not the current crisis you will face."

Ben had interpreted that Malware is alive somehow and he will probably show up later on. He could only feel a head ace coming.

"So why exactly I'm I here? And it's been two years' professor. Why now?" He asked almost impatiently.

"For your first question my young implosive friend is that I had peered into this universe time line and found something quit troubling. Which will affect many other universes, including your own."

Okay that revelation caught Ben off guard, something that big was actually happening. Then something hit him, he remembered something in the back of his mind.

"Is… it the time war?" He said like he was confused on his own answer. Paradox eyes widened at the mention of the time war. It as he had dreaded.

"So it had already began affecting you. This I must see the damage that it already caused. But going back to your question. I brought you here as a wild card if you will. To change the outcome of this world original time line."

"Original time line? What happened when you didn't bring me here?" He asked, almost terrified of his answer.

"In the original time line the young Kanade would had finished her swan song and died. Little Hibiki would survive but the events that came after the Noise attack would not have been resolve as well if you didn't intervene. Tsubasa wouldn't have recovered from her emotional suppression and would have led her to injuries she might not recover from. Not to mention all the people you saved that should have died when the Noise attacked.

My young friend you have done so much good simply by being here. You even have saved others you haven't even met yet. Never doubt yourself."

Ben was taken back at what had Paradox said, but never the less he felt happy that his action did change a lot of people. Even though he might let it get to his head later on.

"For your second question. Time is rather irrelevant for you Ben."

Ben was confused at what Paradox said, how could time be irrelevant to him. "What do you mean?"

"You see each universe, time flows differently some faster than others and some even slower. It's rather rare for a universe to have the same time. One such universe is where you had met Rex."

That was a big revelation for Ben. "So I guess this universe and mine have different time speed. How much of a difference?

Paradox took out his pocket watch, which was known as the Chrono Navigator. Which is basically a map of the omniverse.

"As I've looked only a month had passed in your universe. And don't worry Ben I have already explained the situation to Max and the rest."

Ben was glad not much time went by in his universe so his friend and family isn't as worried as he thought.

"Ok glad to now. But why isn't it relevant to me?" He asked still confused why shouldn't be concerned of this time gap.

"Because for you Ben a month had past for you."

He didn't answer clearly confused on what Paradox had said.

"In a sense this universe time doesn't affect you. You are still part of your universe even though you have been separated from it. You are still bound to your universe time flow which means that mentally you have aged but physically you remain as sixteen."

Ben's eyes widened at his revelation, it was good news and a bad one for him. It was good news that not much has change for him when he returns home and bad because he was still stuck as a sixteen-year-old kid but was mentally older.

"Well cant complain I guess. So anything else professor?" He asked seeing that the main point was already given.

"For now that is all. Forgive me Ben but I must be going now. Ah almost forgot, looked at your desk.

Ben did what he was instructed and he saw on his desk something that made him smile. It was a double cheese burger and chili fries from Burger shack and a triple large smoothly from Mr. Smoothies.

"A little something from home and also Ben." Paradox's voice gave a foreboding tone "Even far away from you home you are not safe from old nightmares." Ben gulp, frightened from Paradox's warning. The almost light lightning his tone changed back to his merry tune.

"Farewell Ben and please be mindful of young Chris's antics."

"Huh, who? Wait Paradox!" he tried to stop him but like always the flash of blue light and he was gone. Ben sighed, he wanted to ask who this Chris person is but knowing Paradox after a long time this person will show up sooner or later.

"Well let's leave it at that. But for now Its chili fries and smoothies!" He declared excitedly, really hungry for his most favorite food in the whose entire universe.

 **(Goop)**

 **Unknown location:**

In a holographic screen floating in the middle of a dark room. Surrounded by a dozen clocked figures while three other people were closer to the screen.

They were obscured by the darkness but it can be noticed that three were female. They were watching a recording of Ben in his alien forms doing all the deeds he had done since his arrival. And other recordings with Ben and the Symphogear users.

"A cutie isn't he, but even with his powers I can't see him as a threat. I think the Lodge master is just yanking our chains." One of the three female said with an upbeat tone.

"He already changed the outcome of our planes to kill the original user of Gungnir. And had stopped many of our operations with hardly any effort. So yes he is a threat." The second of the three spoke with a condescending yet quiet tone.

"Threat or not we will still continue to observe him. The lodge master and his associates told us this is not the full extent of his power They alerted us of two other transformations he has that would destroy use." The last of the three said.

"What were they called again?" The upbeat one said.

"The Lodge master said a Chronosapien Tennyson calls Clockwork and a To'kustar called Way Big. Childish names if you asked me." The second girl answered.

"Childish as it is, but he has shown to be very adaptive in combat that alone with his transformations makes him a dangerous being." The third of the group said with a hint of fear.

"So I supposed it is my time to take stage wouldn't you agree." A new voice came causing the three and clocked figures to look at the entrance.

The new comer was a man with a green complexion, and his brain is exposed in a large dome, with two antennae on it. In the present, he wears a long green lab coat and keeps his eyes covered with red goggles. He retains his black, fingerless gloves.

"You!" The upbeat girl said in surprised.

"Hello my friends, as you may have guest your lodge master had sent me to deal with Ben Tennyson. And he expects you all to be in full cooperation in this endeavor. Isn't that right Saint-Germain, Cagliostro and little miss Prelati."

The now named three gave the new comer annoyed glares especially Prelati with the little comment.

But reluctantly they sighed in acceptance. "Very well, we will assist you… Animo."

"That's DOCTER Animo to you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Chapter End.**

 **(Goop)**

 **Yes, finally done. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I'm still a bit troubled about the fight scene of Ben and Tsubasa but I think I delivered it nicely.**

 **Now Ben knows why he was here in the first place and that he physically didn't age. Like I said it was good and bad for him.**

 **To be honest I wanted Ben to gain the ultimate function in this chapter but decided a while back to save it for a later time. Probable in at G.**

 **Now we see that the Bavarian Illuminati has their eyes set on Ben and one of Ben's enemies Dr. Anime. Bet you didn't see that coming.**

 **Well enough about that R &R please.**

 **This is berserkerzero7 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Ben 10 or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respected creators and publishers.**

 **(Swampfire)**

 **Chapter 4: The Nehushtan Armor and the unity of hero and blade**

 **Lydian Private Music Academy:**

 **Third Person POV**

It was after the school hours and we see Tsubasa standing in front of the elevator leading to the central control room under the school. She was in actuality been standing here for about half an hour. She was waiting for both Hibiki and Ben to arrive so they could all go together.

She keeps looking over each end of the hall nervously. It was only yesterday that Hibiki and Ben had helped her finally facing her problem and she felt that she still needed to properly thank them.

This caused the teen idol to fidget in place, still embarrassed on facing the two.

"Tsubasa-san!" Tsubasa turned towards the source of the voice and found Hibiki waving at her. "Good after noon Tsubasa-san. Have you been waiting here?" Hibiki asked confused because usually she was already at the control room around this time.

Tsubasa's cheeks slightly blushed at her question. "Ah, no I just arrived here." She answered averting her eyes a little, embarrassed to say that she was actually waiting for her and Ben. Thinking of the alien hero, she realized he wasn't with Hibiki. "Where's Ben-san? I thought he was with you?"

"Ben-kun? Well he texted me and said that something urgent came up and said that I should go ahead." She explained. That caused Tsubasa to deflate.

"I see… well I guess we should head down." She said in a slight disappointed tone, which Hibiki grew confused at her tone.

They both entered the elevator and moments later arrived at the HQ. On arriving, they noticed that the only one's present were Shinji, Sakuya and Aoi. The commander and Ryoko can't be see.

Currently everyone was watching the main monitor and it was showing a news channel.

"Whats going on?" Tsubasa asked causing the three watching to turn to the two who just arrived.

"Ah Tsubasa, Hibiki-chan welcome. We were just watching the new report on Ben." Shinji explained and that information got the immediate attention of the two gear users.

"What happened to Ben-kun?" Hibiki asked in worry, even knowing that Ben can properly handle himself but still could not stop her worry for him. Even Tsubasa was feeling the same way.

"See for yourselves." Shinji gestured the both to the screen and once they did they listened what the news report was.

It was showing a burning building and the report says that there were still trapped civilians, then suddenly the wall on the third floor busted open and Ben as Snare-oh carrying the remaining civilians. Two on his arms and three he was carrying with his bandage tendrils.

Jumping from the third floor and safely landing. Ben had gently let the civilians down before turning back to the burning building, he activated the omnitrix again and anew for has taken his place.

The new alien was a red, mollusk-like alien. He has four slitted eyes, and has eyes on his chest, with crab-like features on his stomach, which appear to be crab legs forming a rib cage. Its head was covered in a hood like form and has what appear to be barnacles on his shoulders, arms, legs and hands. He also has three spikes on the back of his legs and seems to have cracks on his arms and shoulders. It has Sharpe claw for fingers and the omnitrix is located on his chest.

This is Ben's Orishan formed he has called Water Hazard.

Ben directed his hands to the burning building and opened his portholes that spewed out highly pressurized water and extinguished the raging fire effortlessly.

The crowed then cheered for our alien hero and Ben decided to bask the crowd's praises. A minute or so Ben then noticed the reporters were already closing in on him; he used Water Hazards enhanced strength and leaped to the top of one the building for a quick escape.

"Another day saved by Ben-kun I guess." Hibiki said, giving small praise to Ben's action.

"I do admit Ben-san always knows how to asses and deal with many kinds of situations." Tsubasa add her own praise.

Then the news channel changed to another topic about Ben but this time they were discussing on how the public sees Ben. And to everyone's, especially to Hibiki and Tsubasa it was anything but pleasant.

The reports are saying that Ben was nothing more than a vigilante that is more dangerous than any of the crimes he had stopped, or any of the criminals he encountered. They even dared call Ben an even worst threat then the Noise themselves.

Aoi, Shinji and Sakuya did not give mind to what terrible words they are sprouting about Ben. However, Hibiki and Tsubasa were not to forgiving like the rest.

Hibiki was for the lack of better words mad at how they are portraying Ben, even when it was clear that he was only doing the right thing.

Tsubasa understood the reason why they were portraying Ben as a threat. An unknown being with different forms and powers was just suddenly helping strangers and now showing any interest for any short of compensation. It was obvious the people will fear such a being.

Even so, she can't dismiss the anger she was feeling towards them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." They heard an icy voice and saw Ben as Big Chill arriving from the ceiling. He landed and noticed that everyone was just staring at him. "What?" he asked and noticed the monitor was showing the news and that it was talking about him as a menace. "Oh…"

He tapped the omnitrix and reverted to his normal form. "Come on guys you don't have to listen to that trash. It doesn't matter what they say." He said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"They shouldn't be saying that stuff about you Ben-kun. You were only helping them and yet they say that you're just the same threat as Noise." Hibiki countered, anger was in her voice, which was a rare thing to hear from the ever-cheerful attitude.

Ben stared at Hibiki, he understood why she was mad. He noticed Tsubasa was also feeling the same as her, it was the same for the rest as well. But they kept it better concealed compared to the latter two. He sighed while brushing his hair back with his hand.

"Listen guys, it's cool, really. Let them think what they want about me. Some of it is justified. I'm an unknown entity that comes out of the blue and does whatever he wants. Of course they would think I'm a threat. But it doesn't matter. My action will justify who I'm, not some random guy's comments or opinions. The people I saved know what I did and when I see the gratitude in their eyes. That alone is enough, that what I did changed something."

Again they were speechless. It was only been a day since Ben had told of his tales and ideals. They can't believe they forgotten about it already.

"And besides it's not the worst any news anchor or whatever had done to me."

Everyone raised a brow. Thinking what could have been worst.

"This guy Will Harangue he was a big shot new anchor man in my home universe. He always slanders my name and is hell bent to run my name to the mud. But that's not the worst he actually sent a giant spider like robot he calls the Stalker. It was programmed to counter most of my aliens and their moves save for one.

He was so confident that he called me out live on national T.V."

"So what happened." Tsubasa interrupted, she was actually interested on the outcome.

"Well I beaten the Stalker when I used moves from a video game I played and used one of my forms that they weren't able to study about, tore the insides apart and after it went hay wire I used another of my forms to crush it and I 'accidentally' dropped it on his classic car. You could see who got the last laugh. Man I wish you could see his outburst he actually did it live for all to see."

The last part made everyone laugh, including Tsubasa. The mood had improved since Ben told his story. Now the job done Ben noticed that Ryoko and Genjuro was not present.

"By the way where's the commander and miss Ryoko?" At Bens question Shinji was about to answer but was interrupted when the elevator opened and the two in question stepped out of said elevator.

"Hay everyone were back~" Ryoko greeted with her ever cheery voice with Genjuro following suit with a rather tired expression.

"Is something the matter uncle?" Tsubasa said in concern on Genjuro. Everyone save for Hibiki and Ben. Was taken back at Tsubasa calling Genjuro uncle instead of commander.

It has been two years since she stopped addressing Genjuro as such. Now after the incident with Ben it seems she is returning back to her old self faster than they could had hoped.

Genjuro smiled, silently thanking Ben for what he has done. But his expression turned to a troubled one.

"It's nothing really, but…" His gaze turned towards Ben, uneasiness is seen on his eyes. "We came back from our summons from reporting to the heads of the 2nd division. We held back a lot of what Ben had explained to us of his origins. We only gave them on what the source of your power, we told them a false number of your transformations. That in your world that is also inhabited by aliens and some other small information.

We didn't tell them of your… achievements in your universe. But…"

He let that hang, giving everyone a suffocating feeling. Seeing that nobody said something Genjuro continued.

"They told us to forcibly take the omnitrix from you and to give it to them to mass produce."

Everyone in the room save for Ben, Ryoko and Genjuro were horrified by the order. Ben was gazing at the ground with an unreadable look.

"Are they insane commander!? Do they realized what exactly they are ordering us?!" Aoi shouted. Terrified at the thought of an entire army wielding an omnitrix. It will be hell on earth if war ever happens which it will undoubtedly will.

"Do they even realized what it would instigate. Other nations will demand that such a device should be shared with them." Sakuya added his own.

"Was it only them? Or did the head of the Kazanari family ordered it as well?" Tsubasa asked, dread was seeping from her voice.

"Yes…" Genjuro answered and Tsubasa greeted her teeth in frustration.

"So what did you tell them Genjuro?" Ben's voice brought everyone's attention to him. His voice was series, almost made them think that a different person was in front of them.

To Hibiki, it was almost like seeing a different person. To her it was like the person in front of her was not the kind hearted and goof ball Ben that she knew.

Even Tsubasa couldn't believe that that Ben could ever make such a drastic change in attitude.

"If you said yes, I'll be gone before you could reach me. I'll go under radar and you will never hear from me again. I'll still be helping people and fight the Noise. But as you know it's impossible for you guys to catch me, not with the limited technology of your world.

The omnitrix and my knowledge of technological weapons in my world will with no doubt help you against the Noise. But I won't.

There is a law in the Plumbers that an advance race should never interfere with the natural development of a primitive race. It will cause war and untold destruction."

He stopped and he appeared to be remembering something that unsettled him.

"I've seen records in the Plumber archives of such events that happened. It… wasn't a pretty sight."

The room was silent. They could only imagine what Ben had seen. Hibiki and Tsubasa looked at Ben with concern. They couldn't imagine what he felt when he saw those records for the first time. The thought that they would not see him again, they couldn't describe the feeling they have at the thought of it.

"Of course we said no." Genjuro started calmly, understanding Ben's concern. "Thanks to Ryoko she was able to convince them not to antagonize you." Genjuro said deflating the current mood in the room and replaced it with a relived atmosphere.

"Yes, yes praise me more~" Ryoko said while performing a dramatic pose. "All I said was, 'Are you really thinking of making someone that powerful and versatile an enemy? Who will undoubtedly crush all military opposition he will face'. When I said that they realized their own folly and were scared out of their pants. Oh the expression in their faces were priceless! So they just ordered us to keep an eye at you."

The way that Ryoko explained it to them they actually failed at noticing the severity of the event. "So stop your worrying Ben-kun!"

Ben just sighed in relief; the worst-case scenario didn't have to happen. "Well I'm glad it's been settled. But I'm still going to keep my guard up."

With everything done, everyone went on with their appointed task. Genjuro was supervising Sakuya and Aoi with their data search and monitoring for any Noise detection.

Both Shinji and Ryoko left the room. Tsubasa's manager left due to an urgent matter concerning Tsubasa's schedules. While Ryoko had left for her lab saying, she needed to look up something.

That left the three teens. Tsubasa and Hibiki are together talking about something. The idol kept on glancing at the teen hero with nervousness. But to her fortune Ben didn't notice because he was currently fiddling with the omnitrix, who was too busy to notice the other two.

"Go on Tsubasa-san. Ben-kun would obviously say yes." Hibiki encouraged the shy sword. She took another glance at the teen hero before returning her gaze back to Hibiki.

"But he looks busy…"

"It's alright. I know Ben-kun and he is never busy for a friend. So go on." Hibiki persisted. Tsubasa took a deep breath then started too walked towards Ben with Hibiki following right behind.

"Um, Ben-san." She started gaining the attention of our alien hero.

"Oh Tsubasa, Hibiki what's up." Ben answered stopping with his fiddling and looked at the two.

"Um… I just wanted to… ask if you wouldn't mind coming down with me to the medical bay. To … see Kanade, if… you wouldn't mind of course." She requested, with a bit of stuttering and in some instances, her eyes were trying to look away from him.

For some reason Hibiki wondered why she felt somewhat irritated. She knows that Tsubasa was just asking Ben to join them, but some reason it irritated her that Tsubasa was slightly blushing and stuttering. It felt that she was being threatened and she didn't know why.

"Hmm, well yah I don't mind coming, I was actually planning on asking too." He stood up before continuing. "Lead the way."

She smiled at his answer, nodded happily, and began to lead Ben and Hibiki towards the medical ward. But Hibiki kept a small pout when looking at Ben and Tsubasa.

 **(Swampfire)**

Genjuro and the rest who remained in the room looked at the retreating forms. Seeing Tsubasa recovered so quickly amazed them to no end.

"Ben-kun is really something huh. I thought the trouble with Tsubasa-chan would have escalated to something dangerous." Aoi muttered and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"He manages something we struggled to do for two years and he did it in less than a day. She even started to call you uncle again, commander. He manage to bring the best outcome we can hope to achieve." Sakuya said his praise for the alien teen.

"He is truly a dependable man. He helped her tear the mask she uses to shield her heart from pain and to face it and to be true to herself. I am glad someone like him wields the omnitrix, he is someone worthy of power." Genjuro said before the three continued with tier work.

 **(Swampfire)**

A few minutes of walking the three arrived at the medical ward. Tsubasa led the two the ICU that housed Kanade's unconscious form.

Seeing Kanade for the first time after two years with various life supporting machines attached to her the two didn't know how to react.

Hibiki only looked at her sadly. Seeing the one who saved her and the reason that she was in such a state, she could only wish that thing had gone differently.

Ben on the other hand was like Hibiki, stared at her saddened eyes. His left hand clenched. Seeing Kanade in the hospital bed, he couldn't help but remind him of the incident during his early day of acquiring the omnitrix. A human gangster leader named Rojo who was at the time infused with the drone of Vilgax, attacked them and causing his grandpa to be hospitalized.

He was suppressing the urge to use Clockworks and revert Kanade's time to the point before her coma. But he knew it was a high risk, as powerful as Clockworks is. He does not know if he could control his Chronosapien form to its full potential. Maybe someday he will but not today.

"Huh…" Ben sighed and unintentionally gaining the twos attention.

"Ben-kun?" She said in worry after seeing the expression on his face.

"Oh… it's nothing Hibiki." He tried to say reassuringly but after knowing Ben for a long time, she knew he was not fine. She gave him her puppy dog eyes and as always, he could keep up his act. He sighed again before speaking.

"It's just, seeing Kanade like this I can't help remember the time my grandpa was in a similar state." The two gasp at what Ben said and Tsubasa asked how did that happened.

He told of the incident with Rojo and how he almost left Gwen and Max so they would not be caught up with the mess that the omnitrix attracts.

The two only felt sorry for Ben. He had experienced this when he was only ten years old and yet he manages to move on and continued to be a hero. They admired him even more now.

"I guess I'm not completely moved on. I still regret that I was too late. Maybe if I arrived sooner I could have saved Kanade as well." Hibiki was about to say something comforting but Tsubasa beaten her to it.

"Ben-san, please stop that." Ben turned to her and saw her eyes with conviction. "I know I have no right to say this. But you should stop beating yourself about it. You saved Kanade I understand that now. Its only because of you her life was saved. It's because of you that one day when she wakes up I could welcome her back and tell her how reckless she was." She said with gratitude and was followed by Hibiki expressing the same gratitude that Tsubasa has.

"She's right Ben-kun. It's because of you Kanade-san is still here with, that I have the chance to thank her for saving my life and entrusted Gungnir to me." Then Tsubasa gained Ben's attention again.

"Ben-san I haven't said my thanks. The thanks you deserve. So…" She smiled a beautiful smile and Ben's breath was taken out of him when he saw her smile. He wondered if her smile was always this beautiful. "Thank you for saving my best friend."

Ben was stunned at the two. A small smile appeared, grateful for the two's words. He admits the twos gratitude towards him felt different somehow from the others he saved.

"Hehe, thanks you two." He turned to Tsubasa and said. "You know Tsubasa you should smile more often." The girl in question raised an eyebrow not understanding what he meant. "You really have a beautiful smile."

"Wh-what!" That comment caused her to blush that her entire face turned bright red and one could almost see steam.

At that moment, Hibiki started to pinch Ben on his side causing the poor teen to yelp in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

He asked. Hibiki just cutely glared at him before turning with a humph. He rubbed the sour spot. The suddenly the alarm of the base went off signifying that the Noise had appeared.

The omnitrix started to beep, alerting Ben that he was receiving a call. He accepted it and heard Genjuro's voice. "Ben-kun I'm sending you the coordinates of the Noise's location.

Receiving the Data Ben accessed one of the omnitrix's function and a holographic screen pop from the alien device.

Showing the location to the others they nodded to each other and dashed off to the hanger bay were Tsubasa's motorcycle and Ben's car were they are being kept.

While the three were running towards the hanger, Ben spoke to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa, this first mission that we can really say we did it as a team. So remember we have your back partner!"

Hearing the word partner, Tsubasa could only remember the times that Kanade said the same thing to hear. She couldn't help but smile at his words with a slight tear forming in her eye. "Yes, please take care of me Ben-san!"

 **(Swampfire)**

 **Battlefield:**

Right now Tsubasa regretted on what she said a while ago. Right now, the sword of humanity could only stare at their current situation.

She was staring at Hibiki and Ben with a cramped smile and her left eye was twitching. A while ago Hibiki tried activating her arms gear, but had failed to materialize it. Tsubasa felt the surge of power though, that she admits, but she failed nonetheless.

Right now Hibiki was running away from the Noise while screaming for help to Tsubasa and Ben.

"Is this part of my retribution…?" Tsubasa said. Trying to find meaning why this was happening. She turned to were Ben was. Hoping he was faring well. In her mind, she thought that the savior of the universe was in complete control of the situation. She found out she hoped too much.

Right now Ben had taken the form of Rath his Appoplexian form.

The form was is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet. The Omnitrix is located in the center of his chest.

Sadly, the Appoplexian were not the brightest in the cosmos. Right now Ben was struggling to remove a small slug like Noise that had attached itself of Ben's eyes.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING NOISE THAT IS CURRENTLY ON RATHS FACE! YOU MAYBE BLINDING RATH NOW BUT RATH WILL STILL DESTROY YOU! EVEN THOUGH RATH CAN'T SEE YOU!" He then delivered a punch right to his face, causing him to knock himself unconscious.

The Noise that surrounded him stared for a moment, as if they were trying to understand what just happened, but like always the Noise tried to dog pile the unconscious tiger like alien hoping it will disintegrate like the rest.

Tsubasa could only sate, disbelieving on the scenes she was witnessing.

" _This is my retribution! This is my retribution! This is my retribution!"_ She continued to convince herself, obviously failing.

 **(Swampfire)**

 **Hibiki and Miku's dorm:**

A few hours had past and Hibiki was back in her dorm finishing her homework with Miku. After returning from the battle Hibiki was depressed that she wasn't able to create her arms gear and surprisingly Tsubasa was encouraging her to not give up as well as the others.

In addition, when they did return, everyone was replaying Ben's fight as Rath. No one could contain their laughter even Hibiki. He was far too entertaining.

But now back in the dorm Hibiki cant concentrate on doing her homework and her mind kept on wondering how could she summon her arms gear.

However, what is really keeping her mind from concentrating was Ben.

She didn't know why, but ever since he and Tsubasa started to get along she couldn't help but feel irritated sometimes. She was happy that they are getting along now but the times like earlier when Ben complimented Tsubasa's smile, something in her just wanted to pull Ben to her and away from Tsubasa.

" _Why I'm I feeling this way?"_ She said to herself. To her Ben was her 'sunshine' just as Miku was. _"But I fell like Ben is different… like he's more."_

She remembered when Ben said he would disappear if Genjuro said yes to the higher ups order on taking the omnitrix, it felt like her heart was about to tear in half. The thought of him leaving terrified her so much.

Miku noticed the sullen look on Hibiki and grew worried. She noticed that the very moment she returned to their dorms. She wanted to cheer her up and thought of something that might help.

"Hey Hibiki you know the shooting stars is happening, do you want to go with me?" She asked excitedly. This caused Hibiki to snap from her thoughts and stared for a second or two before smiling at Miku's invitation.

"Really the shooting stars? Of course I will go! I always love seeing it with you!" Just like that, Hibiki's attention went to another topic. Miku smiled, inside she was excited and planes had already formed in her head.

"But first I have to finish this homework or the teacher will eat me alive!" She said with comical tears. All Miku could do was giggle at Hibiki's usual antics.

 **(Swampfire)**

 **Unknown location:**

In a darkroom with the only source of light is from a large computer and rows of cylinder like incubators filled with green liquid. Inside those cylinder tanks are various animal that seemed to be mutated, like their sizes are different and some of their body parts seems enhanced in some ways.

Like the bob cat like creatures had large saber tooth's. A snake that had bat like wings and many assorted others.

And the man responsible for such abominations is none other than Dr. Animo

"Hmhmhmhm. Everything is going right on schedule! Now if my 'comrades' would hurry up with the specimens already, I could start the final phase!"

As he spoke, the door of the lab suddenly opened and Saint-Germain entered the laboratory.

Dr. Anime smiled at her arrival. "A Miss Germain so glad that you finally arrived with the samples." He said in a pleasant tone but it did not please Saint-Germain.

She didn't understand why they even need to cooperate to such a man. The lodge master never specified who this person is and who the so-called benefactors he keeps mentioning are.

She even asked Cagliostro and Prelati to search anything about Doctor Aloysius James Animo and sadly, they had come up with nothing. No birth records, no license, no anything. It was as if he had appeared from thin air like Ben Tennyson.

She just sighed and took out what seems to be dozens of small crystals with glowing red orbs in them. "They are still in the experimental stages. Are you sure you won't rather use the normal Noise?"

"No, these Alca-Noises would be better than those little jelly beans. In all honesty when I first encountered those creatures they were not so impressive but now…"

Animo walked towards Saint-Germain and grabbed the Alca-Noise crystal and tossed them to an open containment sphere that is connected to the main machine.

The crystal shattered and the floor of the sphere glowed red and the Alca-Noise appeared. They stood still in place as Animo telepathically ordered them.

He proceeded back to main control panel. "The Alca-Noise, a modified version of the noise that was created through alchemy. Which they have the ability to destroy the so-called relics of those girls. But in the end they are as fragile as regular Noise." Animo spoke almost as if he was berating it makers.

Of course, Saint-Germain didn't take that lightly. "What are you getting at Animo? Also what exactly are you even doing? You have not said a word since you locked yourself in this laboratory." She asked with irritation, getting impatient with the man.

"My dear you will about to witness a birth of a new species." He typed a few commands before pulling lever. The sphere that contained the Alca-Noise started to produce red electric current inside the sphere. The occupants inside started to bend and stretch like liquid in a blender. The sight had caught Saint-Germain off guard causing her to stare in shock at the sight.

"What is happening!?" She demanded Animo for an answer but it fell to deaf ears for Animo just smiled at the sight of his work. Moments later the liquefied Noise were being transferred from the tubes to the incubators that housed the mutated animals.

The liquefied Noise had blended with the green liquid and for a few seconds nothing happened. Saint-Germania thought that the experiment had failed but all of a sudden, the skins of the mutated creatures changed to that similar to the Noise, colored energy skin. Then they started to wraith in place trying to break free.

The glass on the incubators burst releasing the now Noisefied creatures. Saint-Germain stepped back, not sure, if these things would attack her.

"Calm yourself, they won't attack as long as I will so." Animo said to elevate her worry. She the noticed the tips of the antenna on his head were glowing signifying that he was controlling them telepathically. "Now come, my~creation~." He commanded one of the creatures to come closer and one did, a bobcat like creature came close and lowered its head. Animo caressed it and gave out a low laugh.

"You melded the Alca-Noise with your mutated creatures?!" Saint-Germain asked in shock, seeing something she even thought was impossible. Not even the ancient humans that created the Noise couldn't achieve such a feat. The respond she received from the mad scientist was a hearty laugh.

"Yes my dear! I, the great Dr. Animo had created a new arch-type of Noise not even their creators could have achieved! Behold the Muta-Noise!"

In response, all of the Muta-Noise roared for their creator.

 **(Swampfire)**

 **South Subway Station:**

It was the following day and Hibiki was heading to the subway station. Earlier during school, Hibiki and Miku were able to pass their homework's. Thankfully, the teacher gave them a passing score.

Miku had offered to retrieve her bag before they would go to see the shooting stars. To her disappointment, they won't be able too.

Hibiki's cellophane started to ring. She checked who the caller is and her eyes narrowed. It was obvious that the Noise had appeared. Not having any other choice she silently apologized to Miku before running off.

Now she was standing in front of a set of stairs leading to the subway station.

She brought out her phone and dialed Miku's number. It rang a few times before Miku was able to pick up.

"Hey Hibiki. Where are you? I'm back to our room already." Miku said over the phone. Hibiki was silent for a while trying to gather her courage to give her the bad news.

"I'm sorry Miku, but something came up, so I won't be able to go with you." She said in sadness. Silence was heard from Hibiki's end before Miku spoken in an understanding tone.

"No its ok I understand. I know you wouldn't do this if it wasn't important. We can always go next time and besides I haven't even started packing what we need." Miku said but Hibiki knew Miku when she was lying and right now she was.

Hibiki held in the tears that's about to gush out. She wanted Miku to be a bit angry at her. "Miku…"

"So I'll leave the door unlock for you like always." She interrupted before Hibiki could say her piece.

"Yah… thanks Miku. I promise we'll go next time." All Miku can give was achuckle.

"Well then I'll hold you on that." Miku hanged up. The smile on Hibiki's face slowly turned to a frown while she turned to the entrance of the stairs. There were already a swarm of Noise in the entrance of the stairs. Hibiki clenched her fist before singing to activate her gear.

 **Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron**

Her armor manifested and she wasted no time and lunged at the nearest Noise, delivering a devastating punch that not only destroyed the target Noise but also several from its back. She proceeded with her attacks. They were wild it was obvious that she was using the Noise to vent her frustration.

The communicator that her armor had come to life and Genjuro's voice was heard. "Hibiki hold them off for a bit longer. Tsubasa and Ben are already on their way. Also be careful down there. There's seems to be a large Noise in the subway tunnel." He warned and Hibiki grunted at his warning.

"I got it. I'll do… what I can only do!" She yelled continuing with the slaughter of the Noise. She continued not letting the Noise to have any chance to retaliate. But due to Hibiki letting her frustration loss. She wasn't able to notice one of the Noise at her back expel blobs of its own body to scatter on the ceiling.

Then the blobs started to glow and explode, destroying the cement ceiling. The rubble rained down on Hibiki. It was all to sudden that Hibiki didn't even have enough time to block.

The Noise started at the scene and was about to leave until an arm burst out of the pile of broken concert. A blast of orange energy blew the remaining concert off from Hibiki. "How dare you… make me break my promise!" She charged at the escaping Noise. Her expression darkened, her eyes turned to an intimidating blood red color. "My peaceful days… my everyday life with the people I care for… promises that I want to keep… if I can't even have that…" She tackled a Noise and started to pound it repeatedly. "THEN I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" She roared and went after the remaining Noise and teared them apart.

The pinked blobbed Noise gathered in one spot and shot Hibiki with their slime bullets, the same ones that were bombs. Seeing the incoming projectiles Hibiki crossed her arms and tanked the explosion. Once it dispersed she saw the Noise were continuing to escape.

"Wait" she yelled and chased the Noise, who were escaping from a cracked ceiling leading them to the open streets. Hibiki followed by jumping to the same cracked ceiling.

Once outside she saw the Noise were already a considerable distance from her. She was about to make a dash but stopped when all of the Noise were showered with blue energy. She looked up and saw Tsubasa already in her gear dropping down right next to her.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki called out gaining the attention of the sentinel.

"Pay attention Tachibana, we as protectors, if we let the Noise escape then more people will be harmed or killed." She chided the ever positive girl as said girl could only lower her head.

"I… I know that because I have something to protect too." Hibiki answered back while clenching her fist. Tsubasa's expression softened and was about to speak until their communicator received an incoming call.

"Uh guys… I'm going to be late a bit." The one who spoke was Ben and the sound of his tone was nervousness. The two in turn grew worried.

"Ben-san, are you ok." Tsubasa asked obviously worried.

 **(Swampfire)**

 **Far North of the city:**

"Yah yah totally fine, just a little roadblock." He said but looking at the number of Noise surrounding him he wasn't so sure small can describe it. "Make that a big roadblock."

"Do you need help?" This time Hibiki asked with the same worried tone that Tsubasa had.

"Nah I can handle this, we'll just meet back in the base, so don't worry." He said to reassure them.

Seeing no reason to doubt him, the girls just accepted his answer.

"Alright please be careful Ben-san"

"We'll see you later Ben-kun!"

With that, the transmission ended. Ben sighed while looking at the army of Noise. "Okay jelly beans I don't want to keep my friends waiting, so let's get this over with and fast." He activated the omnitrix and dialed in what his chosen alien will be. "Ok let's see if you guys can handle Humungousaur!" He slammed the omnitrix core and transformed not to the alien dinosaur but he transformed to Water Hazard.

"Oh come on! Sigh… Oh well at least it's not Walkatrout…" He then attacked with high-pressurized water from his portholes and started his onslaught.

 **(Swampfire)**

 **South Subway Station:**

Hibiki and Tsubasa were about to leave but stopped when they heard footsteps. "Who's there?!" Tsubasa yelled turning to the source of the footsteps.

Slowly the figure reveled herself. The person is definitely female with silver hair but a visor covered her face and her entire frame is adorned by silver armor with large shoulder guards and pink sharp edge crystal was connected from the guard.

To Hibiki she knew the moment she saw the girl that she was wearing a Symphogear, but to Tsubasa it was much more. Right in front of her is the very relic that had caused the incident two years ago.

"The Nehushtan Armor!" Tsubasa cried out in shock and rage.

The armored girl gave a smirk before speaking. "So seeing that monster freak isn't here I guess the Noise we sent up north did there jobs."

 **(Swampfire)**

 **2** **nd** **division:**

Everyone was in a frenzy. When the Nehushtan armor appeared they were in complete disbelief. After two years, the lost relic had finally appeared once more.

"For the Nehushtan armor to reveal itself now of all times…" He muttered in shock before giving his next orders. "Everyone get ready! I want the armor secured as soon as possible!" He then turned over to Aoi. "Aoi call Ben now, they will need his help.

 **(Swampfire)**

 **Far North of the city:**

Back with Ben, he had already eliminated around eighty percent of the Noise. Seeing he was about done he decided to end it now until the communicator in his omnitrix started to beep. A call is being sent to him.

"Hey Aoi what's up?" He spoke in casual manner, but Aoi did not pay mind and alerted Ben of the situation.

"Ben-kun listen, the Noise you're fighting they are meant to distract you!" The news made Ben eyes widened in shock.

"What! What do you mean?! Whats happening!?" He cried out not sure what the current situation is.

"Hibiki-kun and Tsubasa-san are engaging the enemy right now! Please hurry!" Ben's eyes hardened and sent another burst of pressurized-water to the remaining Noise and made quick work of them.

"Hang on guys I'm coming!" He activated the omnitrix the blinding light came and Ben dashed off to the girl's location before the green light hadn't completely dispersed.

 **(Swampfire)**

 **South Subway Station:**

Back with Hibiki and Tsubasa, the two are confronting the wielder of the silver Symphogear. She was smirking tauntingly while looking straight at Tsubasa.

"Do you remember? Or should I remind you on how I got this armor?" The mysterious girl said tauntingly. Tsubasa just hardened her eyes at her obvious taunt.

"How could I ever forget… because of my weakness, that armor was lost and my precious friend was hurt and left in such a state." She said in regret while remembering that day the Noise attacked that left Kanade in a coma.

Both of them entered fighting stance and were about to engage but had stopped when Hibiki stepped in between them.

"Wait a minute why are we fighting! Were all humans here right! So let's just talk about this!" She pleaded, Hibiki tried to reason with the two but Tsubasa and the girl just gave her harsh glares.

"Idiot! This is the battlefield!" They said in unison making Hibiki flinch while the two of them looked at each other in surprise.

"Heh… seems we understand each other pretty well." Tsubasa said while her eyes narrowed but was smirking at the Nehushtan wielder.

"Then let's get this party started already!" She said will a crazed smirked formed.

Without waiting any more time, the Nehushtan wielder swung down her chains. Hibiki was still in the middle of the two. She is frozen in place, she as still shocked at the sudden attack.

Tsubasa leaped forward and pushed Hibiki a side as she used her arms gear to block the incoming attack. She dashed forward and delivered her attack. "Soutou Bakkouzen!"

An arc of blue lighting came down on the silver haired girl. She deflected the attack with ease, seeing this Tsubasa's eyes widened a bit. She leaped to the air and used another of her attacks. "One Thousand Tears!"

Dozens of blue energy swords manifested and rained down towards the silver armored girl. She just smirked and used her chains to block. As she did explosion littered the defense, causing dust to block her vision. Noticing it was a distraction she looked around for the blue haired idol.

Tsubasa suddenly appeared right before the Nehushtan wielder and swung her sword at her. The girl ducked to avoid the attack; she then retracted the chains to form a solid blade but Tsubasa had noticed this and used her blade to stab the chain in mid formation.

The silver haired girl gasped in shock and did not notice that Tsubasa kicked her and sent her back a few feet.

She coughed while slowly tried to stand again. Tsubasa didn't give her a second to recover. She landed on her hands as the blades on her legs unfolded. "Wight Slayer!"

The recovering girl saw the incoming attack. She jumped to the side completely avoided the attack. She greeted her teeth with the narrow escape.

"I admit your strength is no joke. Even if it is the complete relic, the Ame No Habakiri right now is the one that had moved on from its regret and weakness. You will find that defeting me won't be as easy as you had thought." What Tsubasa had said had, seems to affect the silver armored girl, much to her annoyance. She had thought with the complete relic and the training she had, she had believed she could have beaten her.

She then materialized a strange silver cane. Hibiki and Tsubasa didn't know what that was or what she intended to do with it. To their horror, it released a green beam that summoned the Noise.

Tsubasa took off and delivered another One Thousand Tears that easily dealt with the summoned Noise. The girl was about to use the cane again but was stopped by Tsubasa's relentless assaults.

Despite being worried. Hibiki couldn't help but be amazed by the two. Even if she still a nooby at this, she could tell how much Tsubasa had improved since she had moved on from her regrets. She was fluent in her movements and it seems to have a drive now.

The silver haired girl assess that at this point she had fifty percent chance at defeting the two gear users, a zero percent chance if the alien hero arrives and he will be in any minute. Therefore, she decided to try to taunt the blue haired girl again.

"The incident two years ago." She began and Tsubasa, even in the heat of battle narrowed her eyes at the mention of that tragedy. She blocked Tsubasa's sword with her chain and ripped it out of her hands. She jumped back and was about to summon another arms gear but stopped when the Nehushtan wielder spoke again.

"Getting this armor was part of our plan, but our main objective was to eliminate the greater threat, Kanade Amou!" She revealed and Tsubasa's eyes widened at the revelation.

Taking the chance, the Nehushtan wielder closed in towards Tsubasa and swings her chain towards her. Taking action Tsubasa blocked the incoming attack but was not able to dodge the next strike. The silver armored girl kneed Tsubasa in the abdomen and launched her backwards.

She coughed violently while trying to get back to her feet. She glared at the silver haired girl who was walking towards her casually. "So your true aim was to eliminate Kanade… why!" She yelled out in rage as she slowly returned to fighting stance.

"Yah, even though she was not naturally attuned she was still able to gain a Symphogear. With someone with such potential, she was without a doubt the biggest threat to us and it looks like we were right. After that incident you became all moody and you barely a threat. If only that freak guard dog of yours didn't interfered everything would had worked out."

Tsubasa's anger skyrocketed after finding out the truth. Her hand that held her arms gear shook due the rage she was feeling. The katana grew and blue sparks emitted from it. She screamed in rage and delivered her attack. "Azure Flash!"

The silver armored girl just smirked at the attacked and did nothing but tanked it. An explosion came after and a plum of dust appeared. Due to her rage Tsubasa was unable to notice the ground at her back burst up and a silver chained wipe came and slashed her back. A deep gushing wound was made and blood slowly trickled down. Tsubasa fell to her knees and used her sword as a crutch.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki cried to her wounded comrade. As she tried to run towards her but stopped when beams of green energy brought the Noise and surrounded her. The Noise then, in a manner of speaking spitted at Hibiki and it latched on to her like glue, immobilizing her completely.

"You just stay there and watch!" the silver haired girl barked at Hibiki while walking through the dust cloud and reveled that she was completely unharmed.

As Tsubasa tried to recover, she was suddenly kneed too the face by the Nehushtan wielder and was knocked back even further. She didn't stop and continued to whip Tsubasa.

She was able to dodge most of her attacks but the ones that were able to reach her left many wounds. Not as bad, the one that were made earlier but they were noticeable.

Taking too much hits, Tsubasa fell to her knees while cough up blood. The silver haired girl walked towards Tsubasa's kneeling form and pierced both her legs with her chain blades. She screamed in pain while a pool of blood slowly formed.

"It's sad… you were doing great a while back. If it wasn't for my tight schedule and the fact that freak might be here any minute now. I wouldn't mind dragging this for a bit longer." She said smugly, while preparing to continue her assault.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki could only cry out helplessly, seeing the current state of her friend. Hibiki struggled in panic, trying to break free. _"That's right my arms gear!"_ She said to herself while her sights turned to her gantlets. _"If I can summon my arms gear, then I can do something to help Tsubasa-san!"_

She tried to muster the power in her gear, but sadly, the power seems to be there yet it wasn't listening to her please. _"Please! PLEASE COME OUT! If you don't Tsubasa-san… Tsubasa-san will!"_ She continued to plead in anguish; hot tears were falling from her eyes.

Back with the two Tsubasa was glaring at the silver haired girl while greeting her teeth due to the pain she was feeling from her injuries.

"You… came here to finish the job, to kill me right?" Tsubasa asked still glaring at the silver armored girl.

"As thanks for the good fight to put up, I guess I can tell you. You are a small part of the reason I came. The real objective is the brat over there." She reveled while pointing her thumb at Hibiki.

Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock and confusion. In her mind, she couldn't understand what they could possibly want with Hibiki. "WHY! What do you gain! She hasn't even mastered her gear yet!" She demanded.

"Sorry can't tell you. You'll just have to find out in the next world." She raised her chain sword, preparing to deliver the finishing blow. "It's time for the idol to step down from her stage!"

She was about to do it until she heard a sound. She turned to the source and found that the Noise that where surrounding Hibiki were gone and Hibiki herself was free. She thought she had freed herself and defeated the Noise without her notice but looking at her expression on her face it appears she was confused at what that happened.

Then she felt great pain right on her cheek. Even covered with armor she felt like she was hit by a truck going a hundred miles. With a boom she was launched back crushing through the trees.

Tsubasa then felt being carried off the ground and her vision was blurred, just like when Ben carried her as XLR8. A second later, she found she was gently set on the ground right next to Hibiki. The two had finally had a good look on the being that saved them.

The being is a feline-like being with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. He also has black Wolverine mask-like fins around his green eyes. He has a triangle shaped nose, and thunderbolt-like designs down his chest.

This is one of Ben's speedster aliens Fasttrack.

"Ben-san…" Tsubasa breathe out his name, already knowing who this creature is.

"Hey Tsubasa, sorry for being late." He said in an apologetic tone and she just shook her head with a smile, silently saying that it was all right.

Ben then found himself tackled and hugged by Hibiki, who was crying in joy at his arrival. "Ben-kun!"

"Hey there Hibiki, like I said sorry I took so ling." Hibiki just kept on hugging him and just gave anode at his answer.

Ben then took notice of Tsubasa's injuries and frowned. "Damn… you took quit the beating." He then gently pusses Hibiki off and tapped the omnitrix and changed to Snare-oh. He extended his bandages on the two wounds on Tsubasa's legs and the bandaged that he planted on the wound on her back stuck to her like tape.

"This would stop the bleeding for now. It's not much but it will do." Tsubasa said her thanks and Ben helped her up. Then from the direction where Ben had punched the Nehushtan armor wielder they felt a sudden burst of wind and saw that the girl was already back.

Was in bad shape, she was a bit hunched and breathing heavily. Her right arm was clutching the side of her face that Ben had punched. The visor on that side where she was clutching was broken. She was flaring at teen hero with madden and in rage look.

"You… YOU BASTERD! IF IT WERENT FOR YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed and she has sent four chains directed to Ben. Still startled at her sudden attack Ben were pierced by the chains.

"Ben-kun!/Ben-san!" Both Hibiki and Tsubasa cried out to him, but then gasp at him when he was just staring at the silver haired girl.

"What!" The Nehushtan wielder said, un prepared at this proceedings.

"I guess not having any organs or any nerves to feel pain, helps a guy a lot form pointy things." Ben said smugly. He then pulled the chains out of him and yanked it to the side along with its attacker.

Bandages sprouted from his back and trapped the girl in it. He saw it won't hold her for long and tried to think of a new plan.

"I don't have much juice left in the omnitrix, got about enough for one more transformation." He looked over to Tsubasa seeing he had no other choice. "Tsubasa hear me out." The girl in question looked at him in wonder. "What ever I do next, just trust me ok." She didn't say anything, she was without a doubt confused but decided to put her fate in him. She nodded in understanding and he nodded back to her.

He activated his omnitrix once again and in his place was Upgrade. He then blorped towards Tsubasa and covered her like some liquid encasement. Tsubasa did not fight it she just let Ben do what he needed to do.

"Ben-kun?" Hibiki said in confusion on what he was planning to do.

At that moment the wielder of the silver gear had freed herself and saw what was currently happening.

Finally, after a few seconds, Tsubasa is adorned with a new armor. The new look of her armor was akin to a plug in suit, its color scheme was the same as Upgrade's, green and black and was showing a considerable amount of bust. Her hands were covered in metallic clawed gantlets and her feet wore were futuristically sharp boots along with latex knee socks.

Lastly at her back were butterfly like energy wings that glowed emerald green.

"Wh-what is this?" Tsubasa said in amazement while looking at her new get up.

"Amazing… you look like a goddess Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki complemented in awe at her knew form.

"What the hell!" The Nehushtan wielder said in bafflement.

"What did you do Ben-san!?" Tsubasa asked and in response Ben's head popped out from her shoulder, startling the idol.

"I just gave you an upgrade! So you ready Partner?" Tsubasa was silent for a moment before giving him a determined smile.

"Yes, I'm ready Partner!"

 **Chapter End**

 **(Swampfire)**

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys hope you like the new chapter. So here, we have seen quite a bit. That the government and even the head of the Kazanari house wanted the omnitrix even though Ryoko and Genjuro had withheld most of what Ben had told them and on how Ben would go in to complete hiding if the worst came to be.**

 **Also a little insight on Hibiki's thoughts were added in.**

 **And the pre-intro of the new Noise arc type the Muta-Noise. What bugs me with Symphogear is that the Noise over all were shit even for cannon fodder standards. So I plane for the Muta-Noise to be a bit more challenging.**

 **Also Chris has entered the stage… well not entirely but she's here! Now how will Ben handle her after the fight…hehehe.**

 **Also this chapter showed Upgrade can merge with Symphogear, since the Symphogear is technology, old tech but tech none the less. This will open a lot of situation for en and the girls.**

 **So without anything else berserkerzero7 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Ben 10 or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respected creators and publishers.**

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **Chapter 5: Training begins, Attack of the Muta-Noise**

He activated his omnitrix once again and in his place was Upgrade. He then blorped towards Tsubasa and covered her like some liquid encasement. Tsubasa did not fight it she just let Ben do what he needed to do.

"Ben-kun?" Hibiki said in confusion on what he was planning to do.

At that moment the wielder of the silver gear had freed herself and saw what was currently happening.

Finally, after a few seconds, Tsubasa is adorned with a new armor. The new look of her armor was akin to a plug in suit, its color scheme was the same as Upgrade's, green and black and was showing a considerable amount of bust. Her hands were covered in metallic clawed gantlets and her feet wore were futuristically sharp boots along with latex knee socks.

Lastly at her back were butterfly like energy wings that glowed emerald green.

"Wh-what is this?" Tsubasa said in amazement while looking at her new get up.

"Amazing… you look like a goddess Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki complemented in awe at her knew form.

"What the hell!" The Nehushtan wielder said in bafflement.

"What did you do Ben-san!?" Tsubasa asked and in response Ben's head popped out from her shoulder, startling the idol.

"I just gave you an upgrade! So you ready Partner?" Tsubasa was silent for a moment before giving him a determined smile.

"Yes, I'm ready Partner!"

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **2nd Division:**

"Are you seeing this?" Sakuya said to no one in particular. Everyone was currently in shock at what Ben had done to Tsubasa's Symphogear even Ryoko was speechless at the ability that Upgrade displayed.

"What exactly did Ben do?" Genjuro asked, looking at Aoi who was monitoring Ame No Habakiri's condition.

"Sir, all I can say is everything just improved, speed, power, energy out putt, everything. Sir look, even Tsubasa-sans Phonic gain are increasing steadily." Aoi explained.

At the mention of the Phonic gain, Ryoko's eyes shot up and rushed towards the monitor to make sure what she said was right. Seeing that it was indeed increasing, she looked back at the monitor showing Tsubasa, Hibiki and Ben and back to the other monitor.

She could not hold the smile that she was urging to make. "My, my, Ben-kun. You're making it even harder for me to resist in probing the omnitrix. What more secrets do's it hold! Hehehe…" She exclaimed excitedly while giving of a creepy laugh causing everyone to shudder and feel sorry for out teen hero.

"I guess this turns the tides." Ogawa said gaining a node from Genjuro.

"It would seem so. Let us just hope they could capture her and the armor.

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **Unknown location:**

"Are you seeing this?" Cagliostro spoke in disbelief while her other companion in the room, Prelati nodded in silence.

"I didn't expect Tennyson to have a form that could sky rocket the Symphogear battle potential so easily and with hardly any draw back." She commented. Her worry was now more noticeable.

"And that bastard of a Lodge master didn't bother telling us about this form!" Cagliostro complained in an immature way. While Prelati's eyes narrowed at the mention of the Lodge master.

"He hasn't explained who Tennyson or Animo is, or who the so called benefactors are." This irritated the two. They were supposed to be informed about everything yet these anomalies keep on appearing. "He hasn't even said anything about Tennyson's forms. Are they monsters or some combination of different creatures?"

"Now that you mention it, Animo seems to know Tennyson. Do you think they are connected somehow?" Cagliostro deducted and Prelati placed her fingers on her chin and wondered.

"It's possible… but we can only assume, let's just discuss it with Saint-Germain later." She then turned back on watching the fight of the gear users and Ben.

Cagliostro just sighed knowing that they would find out eventually.

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **Forest:**

Back with our fighters, Tsubasa materialized two katanas and were surprised at their new look. It is more futuristic in look. Its hilt and guard were larger then it normally was and a large green gem is placed on its center. The blades on each sword were larger as well. The blunt sides of the swords were the same black metal as the hilt and guard while the cutting edges were pure green energy.

"Amazing…" Tsubasa breathe out, amazed at her new weapons. "Ben-san what did you do exactly?" At her question Ben blorped his head out again from her shoulder and explained.

"In short I just made your gear better. All the specs of it increased and the Phonic gain of yours won't drop. Plus all your attacks and weapons are boosted as well." Tsubasa was in complete amazement at Upgrades powers. She couldn't say a single word at this knowledge.

"I hope you two are done chatting!" Tsubasa and Ben turned and saw the Nehushtan wielder was already near them with her chain blade swung at them. Out of instinct Tsubasa parried the attack with one of her blades. The attack made contact and she noticed something.

" _Was her attack always this week?"_ She thought to herself. She applied more force to her sword and she didn't expect to push back the silver haired so easily.

"What the hell!" The silver armored girl cried out while being launched back and skidding through the ground.

"Wow…" Hibiki said surprised at the sudden increase of Tsubasa's power.

"Okay… I didn't expect that kind of a power boost." Even Ben was stunned at the sight of just Tsubasa's swing.

The silver haired girl struggled to stand due to the strain she received from the attack. She was about to take stance again but found Tsubasa was already in front of her and was kneed through her stomach.

The air left her and again she was launched back a few feet. This time though she regained her footing midway and launched her chains to the combined duo.

Seeing this Ben activated a shot of green energy field that withstood the attack. Shocking its attack, she then charged again towards the duo and relentlessly attacked with her chain sword.

Tsubasa easily blocked and parried the attacks; she felt she wasn't even trying anymore. _"The upgrade that Ben's form offered when he merged with my gear, it's simply amazing. I don't even feel any draw backs like usual."_

After a while, the silver haired girl's sword chain was slowly chipping way. Tsubasa noticing this jumped a bit back and raised one of her katanas. "Emerald Flash!"

She sent her upgraded form of Azure Flash. The difference with her usual one is that obviously it was green, due to the fact it was Ben's form powering it. Second the sheer size of it was triple the normal one. Obviously, it was even more powerful.

The Nehushtan wielder stared in horror, not expecting such an attack from them. She tried to block, hoping she could withstand the incoming attack.

Too bad for her she couldn't. The attack had engulfed her and all she could do was to scream while the attack overwhelmed her.

It lasted for a while before the attack slowly vanished. Now they saw the Nehushtan wielder was on the ground. Her armor was still mostly intact but smoke was emitting from them. Her left armor, from her shoulder guard up to her gauntlet was completely gone while her right side was mostly intact.

She struggled to get back up but she fell to the ground again. As she fell the armor from the broken side started to move as if it was alive and repairing the damage. It was not a pleasant feeling for the girl as she screamed from the excruciating pain.

Tsubasa, Ben and Hibiki noticed and started to run towards the fallen girl.

She the three coming towards her and she grew slightly panicked. _"No! I can't let them get me!"_ She told herself. Mustering everything, she moves her right arm that held her chain whip and pointed it directly at the incoming three.

"Nirvana Gedon!" A white energy sphere with black electricity crackling from the inside, formed from the tip of her chain. She launched her attack surprising the three that she still had enough to fire another attack.

"Tsubasa stretch out your hand and block it! Hibiki get behind us!" Ben ordered and the two did what he said without question.

As the Nirvana Gedon made contact with Tsubasa's hand, it stopped immediately upon contact. It can be seen that she was struggling holding back the ball of white energy.

Then the green circuitry in her gauntlet started to glow and the ball of energy began to grow smaller and smaller until it rested on her palms.

"Now crush it!" Ben instructed. She did as he said and the ball of energy shattered like glass. The three sighed in relief. They returned their sights on were the silver haired girl was but found no trace of her.

"So it was a distraction huh…" Tsubasa said while realizing the attack was meant on giving her a chance to escape.

Then a loud beeping sound came and Ben has separated from Tsubasa and transformed back to his normal form. He collapse on his back and was panting heavily and Tsubasa fell to her knees due to her wounds.

"Ben-kun! Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki rushed to the two worried at their current condition. At the same time, a car came; rushing to them and Genjuro along with Ryoko came out of the car.

"Everyone, are you alright!" Genjuro spoke while heading towards to Ben.

"No I'm fine, just exhausted. Go see Tsubasa she's the most injured." He said, Genjuro and Ryoko nodded and headed to the blue haired idol and carried her to the car, much to her protest.

"Hey Hibiki, can you give me a hand." Ben called out to Hibiki. She didn't waste any time and went to him and supported him to the car.

While helping him to the car she looked at him in worry. Never had she seen Ben like this. Every time after a fight he always seems fine like it was nothing. Right now, he was battered and exhausted.

She bit the bottom of her lip in frustration. In her mind, anger at herself was brewing. Her sempai is currently heavily injured and her hero was exhausted to near collapse, while she was barely in a battered state.

Ben took notice at Hibiki's current expression. He could tell that she was frustrated and to him it was obvious in what she was frustrated about.

He wanted to say something comforting to her but his state and the fact what he might say might just anger her even more; he decided to handle it another time. For now, their job was done, even though they let the bad guy escape, they had all got out in one piece.

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **Unknown location:**

"Hmmm this Upgrade form of his would be a major hindrance in the future." Saint-Germain said after witnessing Ben's abilities as Upgrade and what it offers to the Symphogear users.

"Yes his Galvanic Mechamorph is quit a considerable addition to their side." Animo commented and his mention of what Upgrade is caught Saint-Germain, Prelati and Cagliostro to look at him in realization.

"So you do know Tennyson." Prelati accused with narrowed eyes, while Animo gave her a knowing smirk.

"Of course I do my dear, but I'm sorry to say I can't revel anything about my connection to Ben Tennyson as said with my contract with your Lodge master."

That comment just irritated the three. It confused them why such information was being withheld from them. Animo started to exit the room but stopped and turned back to the glaring three.

"In a few days the first batch of the Muta-Noise will be ready and the fun will begin." He said his piece and left the room.

"I hate that bastard…" Prelati cursed, still angry with the mad scientist.

"I still can't believe he was able to merge the Alca-Noise with living creatures. He is a genius I'll admit." Cagliostro gave a complement, admitting the doctor's achievement was nothing small.

Saint-Germain said nothing. She was still in deep thought on what exactly is happening. Ever since Ben arrived in, everything went completely haywire. All their planes were completely thrown out the window and had to be revised just for one anomaly.

Also, asking the Lodge master of information on the teen hero, Animo and the so-called benefactors were in his words in a 'need to know bases'.

She sighed and calmed herself. She knew everything else would be trivial. As long as they could gain the divine power, and destroy the curse of Balal and remove oppression from humanity, it was all that matters.

This was their only path. They cannot rely on some miracle that a hero would come and save the day like the stories her mother told. She can't blindly hope, never again.

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **Ben's room:**

It has been a few days since the battle with the mysterious girl and Genjuro's explanation on the Nehushtan relic. During these past few days, Tsubasa was being hospitalized due to the injuries she sustained during the last encounter, which left him and Hibiki to deal with the Noise attacks.

They had handled the Noise like usual, but he noticed that Hibiki was not herself during this span of time.

Ever since they returned from the fight with the Nehushtan, she wasn't as lively and positive as she usually is. He knew that it was because she blames herself for barely doing anything to help during the attack.

Ben sighed; it is just one problem after another recently. "Not only did we let the bad gut get away. Now Tsubasa is hospitalized and Hibiki's completely depressed." He mumbled while massaging his forehead.

He stood up from his bed and went inside the bathroom to freshen up and getting ready for the day.

Since the shop was closed for the day, due to Boss Lady leaving for a few days, he had nothing but free time. So he decided with Hibiki to visit Tsubasa in the hospital.

" _Hmm what should I bring for Tsubasa? I guess Hibiki would bring flowers for her, so what else can I bring."_ I thought. Since he knew what Hibiki would bring for Tsubasa, he should then bring something else.

An idea came to his mind. He went down from his room to the kitchen. Taking the ingredients he needed he started to make, what is to him the greatest beverage ever invented. "I'll bet she would love to try a smoothie."

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **Hospital:**

Hibiki was standing at the entrance of the hospital with a bouquet of violets at hand. She was currently waiting for Ben to arrive. She sighed still thinking about the incident the other night.

Just seeing the two give it their all while she sat at the background, makes her feel so useless, so inadequate. _"I have to get stronger soon. I can't keep being a burden to Tsubasa-san and Ben-kun."_ She unknowingly clutches the bouquet of flowers a bit tighter causing it to crumple a bit.

"Hey Hibiki!"

She was brought out from her thoughts by Ben's voice. He saw the teen hero running towards her with three smoothie cups in hand.

"Sorry for taking so long." He apologies which Hibiki just smiled and accepted his apology.

"It's okay Ben-kun; I wasn't waiting for very long. By the way what are those?" She asked pointing the three smoothie cups he brought.

"Oh these? It's just a little treat for the three of us. Since I thought you would bring flowers I decided a little something different." He explained. "Do you think she will like it?"

"Of course! Ever since you started making them, everyone in my school would come to the Sun Flower to have one, even me! Tsubasa-san will love it!" She said still remembering the first time Ben introduced the smoothies he made with her and her friends.

Ben chuckled at her enthusiastic reply. "Well let's not keep Tsubasa waiting." Hibiki gave a cheerful node, her preview sullen mode was gone for now and the two proceeded to enter the hospital.

After taking the elevator up Hibiki and Ben are now standing in front of Tsubasa's hospital room. Ben was about to knock at the door but it suddenly opened and revealed the room that made the jaw drop in shock. Hibiki drop the bouquet of flowers, but by some universal force, Ben was still holding the three beverages he was holding.

"What…what happened here!?" Hibiki said looking at the room with wide eyes.

"Damn it… I knew the government was desperate for the Symphogear, but I never thought they would go this far by kidnapping Tsubasa." Ben said while greeting his teeth and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Come on Ben-kun we should-."

"What are you to doing?"

The two turned and saw Tsubasa standing behind them with a crutch on her hand. She was looking at the two in confusion.

"Tsubasa-san you're all right!" Hibiki said while leaping to hug the idol, which almost made her lose her balance.

"Man, glad you're safe. We thought you were kidnapped." Ben told her their assumption. She raised an eye brew, confused on why they would think that she was kidnapped.

"Why did you think that?" She asked while Hibiki had let go of her.

"Well I mean just look at your room. It looks like a tornado went through here!" Hibiki pointed at the messy room to emphasis her assumption.

Remembering her room's current state, an embarrassed blush started to form. Seeing her blush the two then realized what was the actually reason for her rooms messiness.

"Um Tsubasa-san, don't tell me…" Hibiki began, making the teen idol tremble a little.

"This… is how your room is usually, isn't it?" Ben finished. The blue haired girl was still trembling in embarrassment.

"Please get inside." Tsubasa pleaded the two and they did so as she requested.

When the door finally closed, the room fell into silence the two just stood there while Tsubasa sat on her bed, her blush still prevalent.

Both Ben and Hibiki did not know what to say. They never expected with Tsubasa's personality, they never would have thought she was a complete slob.

"So… you don't usually clean up your room huh?" Ben spoke to break the silence. Tsubasa sights turned to the ground, still embarrassed to answer the question.

"We-well I usually have Ogawa-san to do the cleaning…" She revealed, causing Hibiki to gasp at her.

"Tsubasa-san, you let a boy to wash and fold your cloths!?" She said in shock, making the blue hair idols blush deepen.

"Well I guess it's another aspect that makes Tsubasa who she is." Ben spoke, not sure what to say about the said topic.

"Tell you what I'll clean everything up for you. But I guess Hibiki can handle your…ah underwear. But I can clean up everything else." He offered and Hibiki agreed with his proposal.

"You don't have to do that its-." Tsubasa wanted to protest but Ben gestured her to stop.

"Nah it's okay Tsubasa. I want to do it and besides I'll be done in a sec with XLR8." Ben activated the omnitrix and selected XLR8 in the selection screen. He slammed the omnitrix core down but what came was not his Kineceleran form.

The new alien he took is of a height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face. His hands are large with four digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three green fin-like growths on his head. He was wearing a jumpsuit, which was in the colors of green with black patches under his arms, green sleeves, and black ankles. This jumpsuit also seems to have a design based on the Omnitrix symbol with black triangles on the shoulders and green in the center. The omnitrix is placed on the center of his chest.

This is Ben's Splixson form he has called Ditto.

"Huh, Ditto? It's been a while since used this." He said in surprise, after not seeing this form for quite some time.

"Ben-kun… your…" He heard Hibiki speak. He turned and saw her expression that, by instinct, made him take a few steps back. Right now he couldn't explain what kind of face she was making. It was a dopey look, along with a creepy smile and he swears her eyes where sparkling.

"Uh… Hibiki what-." He wasn't able to ask when she suddenly glomp him and started to hug him uncontrollably.

"OH MY GOD YOUR SO CUTE!" She enthusiastically squealed in delight, while rubbing her cheeks on the teen hero.

"Hey Hibiki let go! I can't breathe!" Ben said while trying to break free from the girl's tight hug.

Then another Ditto immerge from the original and walked back a bit from the two.

"Hey help me stop her!" Ditto 1 said, but Ditto 2 gave him a look of uncertainty and started to walk back from them gaining distance.

"Sorry man but… every man for himself!" He said while trying to run, knowing that it was a futile endeavor to try and stop Hibiki. He was about to make a run for it but bumped on to Tsubasa who was standing right behind him.

"Ouch! Hey what gives?" He looked up to Tsubasa and his eyes widened as dinner plates. This was due to the fact that Tsubasa was looking at Ben the same way as Hibiki. A dopey looking face with a creepy smile and her eyes were sparkling brighter than Hibiki.

"Cute-cute-cute, so…CUTE!" She squealed and proceeded to smother the Ditto 2 in hugs.

Then a few seconds later a Ditto 3 emerged from the second Ditto and backed off to get some space.

"So yah… You guys can handle the two while me and." Three more Ditto's emerged form Ditto 3. "These guys get to cleaning."

They proceeded to start the cleaning taking no extra second to pat=y attention to the commotion.

"Wait you can't leave us like this, SAVE US!"

 **(Brainstorm)**

About thirty minutes later all the Ditto's, save for the two who were trap with Hibiki and Tsubasa finished cleaning the entire room. They were actually done at about twenty minutes but they weren't able to merge back because the last ten minutes was spent by Ditto 3 to 6 watched Ditto's 1 and 2 still being smothered by the two girls.

When the last ten minutes past the omnitrix finally timed out and all Ditto's merged back and turned back Ben.

Now the three were drinking the smoothies that Ben had brought. But the problem was that the three were drinking in awkward silence. The two girls were embarrassed beyond belief after losing control on themselves. They couldn't believe what they just did to Ben. Ben himself was blushing due to remembering the soft sensation of their skin. He couldn't help it since two beautiful girls were hugging him tightly and he felt there, um assets, but at least they wereenjoying the smoothies.

Finally, Hibiki spoke to end the silence. "Sorry about earlier Ben-kun. We have no idea what came over us." She explained, still baffled at herself on why she had done that to Ben.

"I'm sorry too. Like Tachibana, my body just moved on its own. I only realized what I was doing when you turned back to normal." Tsubasa explained her part, but was still averting her eyes from Ben.

"Nah it's okay guys, it's just that you guys were pretty close and… I kind of felt some areas." He said while blushing himself.

The girls didn't say a word on what Ben was implying and they couldn't blame him. So they just drank their smoothies in silence again.

"So Tachibana, I saw the records and reports of your progress in fighting the Noise." Tsubasa started a conversation and gained the attention of Hibiki and Ben.

"Ah… yah." She replied rather halfhearted. Ben looked at her worriedly.

"It can easily be seen that you have improved greatly since you obtained Gungnir. Kanade would be proud of you." Tsubasa continued even though she saw the sullen look Hibiki had.

"Thanks Tsubasa-san but… I really didn't do too much. If anyone should be credited it should be Ben. He did most of the work." Again, Hibiki tried to declaim the praise.

"Tachibana…" Tsubasa tried to say more but stopped when Hibiki suddenly stood from her seat.

"Sorry, but I need to go to the toilet. So excuse me please." She then left the room in a hurry.

Both Ben and Tsubasa stared at the door closing. They stayed silent for a while before Ben started to sigh.

"She still hasn't moved on from the fight with that silver haired girl." Ben spoke, more to himself then to Tsubasa.

"The guilt and frustration she feels… I can understand what's she's going through." Tsubasa said with melancholy.

Ben stared at Tsubasa. He felt the same way as Tsubasa. Yet he can't think of any way to help Hibiki with her current dilemma. She lacked experience and all her encounters with fighting were on the field.

" _Maybe if she could train, but I'm not really the teaching type. I could be her sparring partner, but that is all I could do for her. Maybe…"_

He looked over to Tsubasa and the image of Genjuro came to his mind. "Hey Tsubasa, by any chance is Genjuro any good in martial arts?"

"Hmm?" Tsubasa hummed out of reflex, not expecting Ben asking her such a question. "Well, uncle is well verse in martial arts, why?"

Ben smirked at her answer. "I think I found a way to help Hibiki."

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **Lynda Academy front gate:**

The next day at the gates of Lynda Academy, Hibiki and Miku along with their three friends, Yumi Itaba, Kuriyo Ando, Shiori Terashima.

Shiori Terashima has medium length slightly curled blond hair with her bangs cut straight and honey brown eyes. She wears a white headband with a small bow on the left side and is most often seen wearing the Lydian Music Academy uniform.

Kuriyo Ando is a tall girl with short beige colored hair with a slightly longer strand on the left side of her face and pinkish-red eyes. She is most often seen wearing the Lydian Music academy uniform.

Yumi Itabais a relatively short girl with green eyes and medium length brown hair tied into two pigtails with pink ribbons. She is most often seen wearing the uniform of Lydian Music academy.

Currently the group of five were chatting happily while heading to the Sun flower.

"Hey isn't that Tennyson-san?" Shiori spoke out gaining the attention of the group.

Just as she said Ben was waiting at the front of the gate while leaning on his car. He saw the girls and gave a friendly wave.

"Hey guys. Sorry for coming out of the blue." He said while giving an apologetic smile.

"What are you doing here Ben-san?" Miku asked. Still in wonder why Ben would show up so suddenly.

"Well I'm here for Hibiki actually." He said causing, causing the girls to gasp while Hibiki, who did gasp as well, was sporting a deep red blush.

The girls that were in the vicinity heard what Ben had said and wild thoughts started to form in their heads, most of them murmured and were blushing at their shared conclusion.

"So sorry guys about taking Hibiki but we need to get going." He continued while clasping his hands together and slightly bowing.

"Eh, EH! But Ben-kun it's too sudden and we were heading to the Sun flower and-." Hibiki tried to answer but was cut off when Kuriyo butted in.

"Nah, its fine, we can always go another time!" She said while Yumi and Shiori nodded in agreement.

However, Miku was different. She was only smiling at the scene but it was not a normal or pleasant smile. It was as if she was a statue, just staring at Ben and Hibiki.

"Well then that's settled. Come on Hibiki, we might be late." He pulled Hibiki and helped her to his car and once he entered the driver side and drove off.

The group minus Miku waved goodbye to the two saying good luck to Hibiki.

"Well I guess we better head off." Yumi spoke and they were about to leave when they noticed Miku had not said a word or moved since Ben invited Hibiki.

"Um… Miku?" Shiori called out to her but she didn't even looked at their way. They grew worried and tried to shake her. "Hey, earth to Miku!" again, she did not respond.

"Hey! Miku get a hold of yourself! Come back! MIKU!" They continued. Hibiki's best friend did not respond to their desperate cries.

 **(Brainstorm)**

In Ben's car, Hibiki was fidgeting on her seat while taking quick glances at him. He face was completely scarlet and her mind was in a complete jumble.

She didn't expect Ben to suddenly show up in school and planned to take her out. She was happy of course but her heart wasn't prepared yet. She kept thinking of what to say to him but sadly, she is still too flustered to think of anything.

"So Hibiki…" Ben started making the girl squeak in surprise and looked at him directly. "It's not a surprise that everyone noticed your depress state."

Her eyes widened on what he had said and slowly her emotion from being flustered went away like a light and was replaced with a troubled feeling.

"Ah come on Ben-kun I'm not depressed at all! You and everyone are just being paranoid." She said, trying to convince him otherwise, trying to show Ben her usual upbeat self.

Yet Ben did not buy it for a second. He stared at her and gave her a look that showed he was being serious. "Hibiki…"

At the mention of her name, her fake happy expression deflated and once again took on her troubled and depressed look.

"You… you wouldn't understand Ben-kun." She started while Ben decided to let her finish what she wanted to say. It was better for her to let it out.

"You're so brave and you can understand the situation and deal it with ease, you have so much power that no matter what's thrown at you, you deal with it and always end up fine.

You saved me, Kanade-san, Tsubasa-san and many others from the Noise. Not only from the Noise but may other problems, big or small.

While me… All I could do was hold you and Tsubasa-san back. I could not even summon my arms gear, when I'm being over whelmed by the Noise either you or Tsubasa-san would save me.

Back when we were fighting that girl. All I could do was watch… I hate being so useless!"

She screamed the last part and tears started to form. Ben just started at her for a moment. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. He always hated seeing Hibiki like this. He had enough of seeing it back when the families of the victims of the Noise attack were still harassing her.

"You know Hibiki; I went through the same thing you're going when I got the omnitrix for the first time." He started and this caused Hibiki to look at him in wonder.

"Like you Hibiki I really didn't know what to do exactly. I mean my first transformation was Heatblast I accidentally set a forest fire." He told her of his little accident, making her chuckle at the thought.

"HeHe, I can actually see you doing something like that." She said in between her laughs.

"My fighting style was the same as you when you started. Just fighting head on and beat the bad guys and call it a day. It worked most of the time, well against regular cannon fodder like drones and B rate villains."

He chuckled at his own explanation, reminiscing his old habits.

"But then Gwen and Grandpa Max started to help me train with my alien forms. They helped me use my forms in unorthodox ways and adapt them to my fighting styles. So the best way for you to get better is to train."

"Eh train? You'll train me Ben-kun?!"

"Well yeah me and…" He then stopped the car and gestured Hibiki to look out her side of the window. Her eyes widened at the sight of Genjuro, who was smiling at their direction with a determined and amused look. "Genjuro will be your main instructor."

The two got of the car and walked towards to Genjuro. Hibiki was still a bit doubtful about all this, but went along with it due to the fact that Ben seems sure of his decision.

"Yoh Hibiki-kun! So I guess Ben-kun had told you of our plan?"

"Uh yeah, but commander how can you help with my training?" she asked, confused on how the commander can help with her training.

Genjuro smiled at her question, he walked towards a rather large boulder that for some reason was placed near their vicinity. He took stance and took a couple of deep breaths with his eyes shut.

A few seconds past along with a gentle breeze. Genjuro's eyes shut up and thrust his fist at the boulder. At contact it shattered to tiny pieces and a shock wave continued on crushing a bunch of trees and the ground.

Hibiki just stood there in shock at Genjuro's display of strength. Even after Ben had seen this when he asked the commander of a demonstration he still had trouble on believing at his strength, strength comparable even to his heavy hitter.

"I guess that's good for a demonstration." He said with a similar cockiness as Ben.

Ben then placed a hand on Hibiki's shoulder, causing the girl to look up at him. "So Genjuro would deal with the bulk of the training while I'll be your sparring partner." He explained gaining the full attention of the wielder of Gungnir.

"So are you ready Hibiki-kun?" Genjuro asked Hibiki. She looked at him for a moment and then gave him a determined node.

"Yes! I'm ready for anything commander, no Master!" She yelled while pumping her fist in the air.

Genjuro nodded in satisfaction on Hibiki's answer, while Ben smiled seeing Hibiki back to her usual cheerful self.

"Looks like it will be a long week for us."

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **City alleyway:**

"Ah it's good to be out of the lab." Doctor Animo said while taking in the fresh air. It has been nearly more than a week since he finished the first batch of the Muta-Noise and now, the day is the days for his creation to be set lose on the city.

He brought out the same crystals that held the Alca-Noise, but the difference this time is that the red glowing core is now replaced with yellow core with small red electric crackles.

"Now time for a test drive." He tosses the crystals to the ground and they shattered. The ground glowed with the same color as the crystal core and the Muta-Noise slowly materialized from the ground.

Then Doctor Animo tossed more of the Muta-Noise crystals, again and again, until about fifty or so had been summoned. All the Muta-Noise's forms varied. From large cat like akin to lions tigers with huge saber tooth's to large rhino like creatures that seems to be surrounded with armadillo like plating.

Some took the form of a large bear with large serrated spikes like from armored crabs from it back. Some even took the form of reptile like creatures with insect like wings and legs.

Animo smile grew at the sight of his creation. He could only suppress the giddiness he is feeling. The very thought of the chaos his creations would ensnare the city with.

"Now my children run amuck and show the world the genius that is Doctor Animo!"

 **(Brainstorm)**

On a rooftop near the alleyway where Animo was, two of the three commanders, Cagliostro and Prelati were observing the outcome of the Muta-Noise and to assist the Doctor if needed be.

"And it starts." Cagliostro said while watching the Muta-Noise starting their assault on the city. She narrowed her eyes at the destruction the Muta-Noise were doing. Cars were set ablaze, buildings were being destroyed and many bystanders were carbonized when the Muta-Noise made contact with them.

Over the centuries that she had lived, she had seen the atrocities that humanity had committed. Yet seeing innocent people die for a stupid reason as test-driving the new Noise left a bad taste in her mouth.

Prelati on the other hand felt little at the scene in front of her. To her this was a necessary thing in order to assess the capabilities of the Muta-Noise. So a sacrifice or two was a small price to pay.

"I wonder who would arrive first Tennyson or those gear users?" Cagliostro asked aloud, gaining the attention of her partner.

"We hope that the gear users would be first to arrive. Since Animo already predicted that, the prototype Muta-Noise would be dealt rather easily, since he said he had beaten much worse.

So in a way this is a test how the Muta-Noise would fair with the gear users."

At her answer, Cagliostro hummed taking in the information. Again, they knew nothing of Ben and all they could gain is the words of a deranged scientist and the lodge master.

"Ahh, this is really bugging me, who exactly is Tennyson? I'm going to have gray hair with all this thinking."

Prelati just ignored her partner and continued to observe the Muta-Noise. However, she did still ponder what exactly Ben is. She admits that he is an unpredictable wild card. A wild card that could ruin everything they had worked on for centuries and he has only been seen for the last two years.

"I hope Saint Germain can handle holding off Tennyson." Cagliostro spoke in worry for their leader and Prelati shared her concern. Saint Germain is a powerful alchemist, but Ben Tennyson was a foe they have never encountered before. So all they could hope for is that she could hold him off for as long as she can.

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **Lynda Academy courtyard:**

A week has passed since Hibiki started her training with Genjuro and Ben. In that short while she had learned a lot of fighting styles with the commander and thanks to Ben being her sparring partner she was able to practice it in real combat.

Ben had utilized his Tetramand form he called Four Arms, his Atrocian form he called The Worst to be her literal punching bag and his form he calls Kickin Hawk to train her in hand to hand combat.

On what Ben and Genjuro had said Hibiki had improved considerably. The news of course made her proud of herself and she was able to spend time with Ben. That part actually what made her even happier.

Right now Hibiki is with Tsubasa, who yesterday had finally have recovered from her injuries and has been released from the hospital. Together the two were in the courtyard and were heading to the 2nd division HQ.

Tsubasa gave her praise on Hibiki's result with her training and the ever-positive girl accepted it with delight.

It saddened Tsubasa that Ben couldn't come yesterday when she was released from the hospital. He was unfortunately stopping another bank robbery and saving people from a hostage taking.

She knew he needed to do his job but still she felt a bit depress about it.

Now the two were happily chatting away until their cells started to act up. Tsubasa was the first to answer her phone.

"What is it uncle?" She asked the commander, her voice lashed with seriousness. Hibiki took noticed and internally readied herself.

"We detected the Noise frequency, but…" Genjuro stopped at his explanation, he sounded unsure on what to say. The two girls raised a brow in confusion at the sudden pause of the commander.

"What's the matter?" Tsubasa pensively asked. A bit troubled with her uncle's out of character tone.

"Ryoko isn't sure, but she detected some abnormality with the usual frequency that the Noise emits. So prepare for the worst you two and be careful. Ben-kun will meet you at the location once we inform him."

"We will, let's go Tachibana." Tsubasa hanged up her phone and beckoned Hibiki to follow.

"Right!" The two then dashed off. Preparing themselves for whatever unexpected that they may face, but for some reason the two couldn't shake off the forbidding feeling that whatever they face will be nothing they have dealt so far.

 **(Brainstorm)**

Ben was currently driving back from the market and buying the ingredients from the list Boss lady gave to him. He was supposed to be back thirty minutes ago but had stopped to buy chili fries and to his unfortunate had to deal with another robbery.

He was thankful to his boss that she was considerate with all the distraction he deals from his job. He actually gets an inkling feeling that she knows about him being the aliens that always shown in the news, but she never voiced any questions to him, so he was not completely sure.

Suddenly his omnitrix beeped, notifying him that there was an incoming call from Genjuro and immediately answered. "Hey Genjuro what's the problem."

"We detected a large number of Noise from this coordinates we are sending. We need you to go as soon as possible. Hibiki-kun and Tsubasa are already headed there."

"Alright I'll head there right aw-."

He was interrupted from his conversation with Genjuro when out of nowhere a huge pillar of what appears to be solid gold burst out from the ground in front of Ben's car. It had happened so fast that Ben did have enough time to react and crashed into the pillar of gold.

The front of the car was completely crushed and stream emitted from it. He got out of the car and coughed from the smoke.

"Ben-kun are you alright!" Genjuro asked in worry when he heard the loud crash. Ben coughed a bit more before answering.

"Yah I'm fine but my car is completely totaled." He wined a bit looking at the state of his car and for some reason completely ignored that large pillar of gold that suddenly appeared. Now he feels what Kevin go's through when his car keeps being destroyed.

"Were you attacked?" At the commanders question Ben could only laugh at himself. For what the commander just said, it was the most likely reason for this.

"That is the most likely reason. For as long as I've been fighting, this always meant to be a distraction and the bad guys hold be showing up right about… now."

As in queue Saint-Germain landed a few feet in front of Ben but she was wearing some short of metal masked with the Ouroboros symbol imprinted on it.

"Tell the girls I'll be late Genjuro. I don't think miss bad will let me leave so easily." He instructed Genjuro when he saw Saint-Germain. After all the battles Ben has gone through, he developed a six sense to gauge his opponents strength and on what he could tell from Saint-Germain that she was no third rate bad guy.

"I understand Ben-kun. Please be careful." He wished the teen hero good luck and hanged up.

The two stood there, just staring at each other. For Saint-Germain, she was patiently waiting for Ben to transform and make the first move. While Ben was waiting for the usual bad guy introduction and monologue. Seeing that it was not the case, he started up the conversation first.

"So… I guess you're not the talkative type huh? I have to admit it; it's rare for me to face someone who won't have a dramatic presentation and a cliché monolog."

Saint-Germain just snorted at Ben. What did he think this was a cartoon show.

"Well, at least I got a response from you. It's pretty obvious that you're meant to distract me so let's just go straight to the butt kicking." Ben said while activating the omnitrix's selection screen. He slammed down the core and the blinding green light appeared.

The form Ben had chose its appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors, which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He is mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue.

This is Ben's Segmentasapien from he has called Bloxx.

"Bloxx!" Ben yelled the name of his form and smashed his large fist to the ground creating cracks on the paved road.

Saint-Germain looked at Ben's form. She was somewhat surprised a form that could be mistaken to be made of Lego blocks. She has t admit it was definitely strange.

Taking the initial attack, Ben launched his right fist towards Saint-Germain. In response, she raised her hand and materialized a hexagram shaped energy shield.

They collided and a large echo was emitted. En eyes widened a bit from the shields durability and grimaced at it.

"This might take a while."

 **Chapter end**

 **(Brainstorm)**

 **AN:**

 **So hey guys, yet another chapter has been made.**

 **First, I want to apologies for the late update. Normal life had kept me away from making fic's and I started to watch Kamen rider Build.**

 **Sadly, I won't be able to update for a while due to some unforeseen problems that I have to deal with.**

 **I estimate I might bring the next update around in a month's time, at worst 2 months. So I'm sorry.**

 **So R &R and I'll see you guys next time. Berserkerzero7 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own Ben 10 or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respected creators and publishers.**

 **(Four Arms)**

 **Chapter 6: Enter! Doctor Animo!**

 **Unknown Location:**

"So… I guess you're not the talkative type huh? I have to admit it; it's rare for me to face someone who won't have a dramatic presentation and a cliché monolog."

Saint-Germain just snorted at Ben. What did he think this was a cartoon show?

"Well, at least I got a response from you. It's pretty obvious that you're meant to distract me so let's just go straight to the butt kicking." Ben said while activating the omnitrix's selection screen. He slammed down the core and the blinding green light appeared.

The form Ben had chose its appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors, which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He is mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue.

This is Ben's Segmentasapien from he has called Bloxx.

"Bloxx!" Ben yelled the name of his form and smashed his large fist to the ground creating cracks on the paved road.

Saint-Germain looked at Ben's form. She was somewhat surprised a form that could be mistaken to be made of Lego blocks. She has t admit it was definitely strange.

Taking the initial attack, Ben launched his right fist towards Saint-Germain. In response, she raised her hand and materialized a hexagram shaped energy shield.

They collided and a large echo was emitted. His eyes widened a bit from the shields durability and grimaced at it.

"This might take a while."

 **(Four Arms)**

 **City Block:**

Both Hibiki and Tsubasa had arrived at the scene. Seeing the state of the place made the two gasp at the sight. The place looked like it was ravaged by a herd of wild animals. Buildings were damaged or destroyed, cars were reduced to scrap metal and the only indication that the Noise were responsible were the ashes that were spread on the ground.

But something else caught their eyes. Something that was never seen whenever the Noise attacked. Blood, lots of blood were splattered on the ground and on the building walls.

"Why are there…" Hibiki muttered in horror. This was actually the first time she had seen so much blood on the field.

Tsubasa was at least faring better than the wielder of Gungnir. She was prepared for such a scene, but never the less felt sick at the sight.

The two were brought out from there stupor when their cells alerted them of an incoming call. The two answered and on the end of the line was Genjuro.

"Listen you two, Ben is currently fighting an unknown assailant. He is sure who ever it is, their objective is to delay him to meet up with the two of you. So be on guard."

The line ended and the two grew ever so pensive. Knowing that Ben was being attacked left them worrying on what was going on. First was the unusual scene and now Ben being distracted by some unknown foe.

"HELP!"

The two turned to the direction of the scream. What they saw was a man running towards them while clutching the right side of what remains of his arm.

"Please help-." He wasn't able to finish, in that instant a Muta-Noise appeared and pounced the poor soul, pinning him to the ground. The Muta-Noise resembled a large wolf with porcupine spikes on its back.

The two gasped at the sight of the Muta-Noise. They had never seen a Noise that had a form similar to an animal. All the types of recorded Noise were either blob like humanoids or shared a slight similarity to insects. This was a completely unlike any they have seen before. What had shocked the two even more was the fact that the man didn't disintegrate when the Noise had made contact with him.

The poor man was struggling to break free and was screaming in fear. The Muta-Noise did not waste time and opened its jaw and bit off his head like it was ripping paper. It crushed the head in his jaws and blood bust.

Tsubasa and Hibiki were both horrified at the scene, they shortly forgot to breath. The Muta-Noise roared at them and brought them out of their initial shock.

"Tachibana, transform now!" she beckoned, her rage had reached the breaking point. Hibiki had heard her and prepared to activate her gear.

" **Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron"**

" **Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron"**

In a flash of light, they had donned their Symphogear. They took battle stance and prepared for the incoming battle.

At the same time, Doctor Animo was observing the two from one of the damaged building a few meters away from the combatants. He was rather intrigued with the Symphogear the two wielded. It was indeed a shock to him when the Lodge master showed the data and records of the gears to him.

Weapons from legends that can adapt to battle armor did intrigue him even though it was not his field of science.

"Hmmm truly interesting, these Symphogears may be worth to study further. It is the best time to try if the Alca-Noise ability to destroy the relics has been stabilized within the Muta-Noise and obtain a small fragment. If not… well, I'll just have to capture one of them!"

Animo then activated the Antenna that was connected to his brain and summon majority of the Noise to Tsubasa and Hibiki's location. "And if we fail to capture them… then I suppose the data we would gain from their battle would suffice for now.

 **(Four Arms)**

Back with the two gear users, they were in battle stance and were eyeing the wolf Muta-Noise. Hibiki was the first to make a move. She launched in blinding speed towards the Muta-Noise.

She was about to delivered a powerful punch, but out of no were something came between her and the wolf Muta-Noise. She felt her punch was stopped by another fist, which due to the collision created a sonic boom that caused the paved road under them to shatter.

The gust settled down and Hibiki and Tsubasa can now see what had blocked Hibiki's attack.

What they saw was another Muta-Noise, but the difference was this one took the form of a large gorilla that was four times Hibiki's size, with four spikes like appendages protruding from its back. But what shocked the two was the fact their Symphogear made contact with the Noise but did not disintegrate like it usually does.

"Wha-what!" Tsubasa breath out, dumbfounded on what has transpired.

"Eh?" Hibiki was no different. All the battle she had against the Noise was that all her punches would easily over whelm and destroy them instantly. This was first to her.

The gorilla Muta-Noise stretched back its here hand and delivered its own punch to Hibiki. She wasn't able to react in time and was sent hurtling towards a building crushing through the wall.

"Tachibana!" Tsubasa called out, wanted to know if she was alright. She heard no answer and she was about to run towards her downed comrade but stopped when she heard the gorilla Muta-Noise roar.

She turned and saw its advance. She greeted her teeth at the sudden development. She would have to check on her latter and has to focus at the enemy in front of her.

The two clashed each attack was met by her blade. She did not understand what this creature was. Its appearance was undoubtedly a Noise, but the very fact that it did not disintegrate at contact destroyed that notion.

"What are you!?" Tsubasa grunted at the beast. It only answered her with a roar. She was preparing to use one of her signature move, but was tackled by the wolf Muta-Noise earlier.

The Muta-Noise pined her to the ground and Tsubasa tried to break free, but could not. The wolf Muta-Noise inched closer to Tsubasa face until it was inches from her. It roared, opening its large mouth.

Tsubasa was rendered frozen she was never in this kind of situation when facing the Noise; she only stared at the gaping mow. She saw the inside of the creature. It had the same translucent energy that its outer exterior was composed of, but it was abysmally dark compared to its outer bright colored skin.

Then the Muta-Noise did something that Tsubasa never would have ever considered it doing. It started to gnaw at her relic.

" _Its attacking my relic!?"_ she said in disbelief. Again, its actions were contradicting what the Noise usually do. She continued to struggle, but with much greater force. She didn't know what the monster was planning but whatever it was it seems it was failing.

Back at were Hibiki landed she started to come too and slowly picked herself up. She groaned at the pain she was feeling. Both the attack of the gorilla Muta-Noise and landing through solid concrete did number at her.

"Tsubasa-san…" She muttered her friends name while her vision was still adjusting back to normal. Her vision slowly cleared and her eyes widened at the sight of Tsubasa being attacked by the Muta-Noise.

"Tsubasa-san!" She didn't stay still any longer and shot towards the two in lightning speed. The Muta-Noise didn't even had enough time to react and skidded back towards the gorilla Muta-Noise.

"Thank you Tachibana." Tsubasa thanked her partner while getting back to her feet. She shrugged off the pain and once more took fighting stance. Hibiki followed her and took stance as well.

Then they felt a loud crash from behind them. They turned and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

There on their backs just a few meters away were three large twin headed snakes with four stubs that supported their bodies. To Tsubasa they appear to share a similar form to the mythological monster, the Hydra.

"This is really bad…" Hibiki muttered her head turning back and forth between the Muta-Noise.

Tsubasa cursed under her breath. Their situation was dire. The unusual Noise they are facing was far stronger than the ones they fought. "Ben-san… please hurry."

 **(Four Arms)**

Back with Ben and Saint Germain, the two were still on each other and neither of them are showing sign on slowing down. The place was littered with rubble from the broken paved road and the surrounding trees of the vicinity was either slightly destroyed to completely on fire, thanks to Saint Germain's alchemic attacks.

Ben had transformed both his arms to a rectangular cannons called the Bloxx-lobber and blasted Saint Germian with his explosive blocks.

Saint Germian was on the defensive a golden barrier was erected around her blocking all of Ben's attacks.

She grunted at her current situation. She was pinned down and it seems that she can't counter him at all. She looked at her slightly charred clothing. Earlier on she wasn't able to dodge some of Ben's projectile and had to tank it in order for her to gain at least a favorable position.

She realized she would sustain much damage if she was hit enough times and might render her to lose.

She stared at explosion after explosion, bombarding her barrier relentlessly.

"Tsk… his more troublesome then I thought." She softly said feeling the strain on maintaining her barrier. "And this is only one of his forms, you are truly a thorn to us Ben Tennyson."

Back with Ben he started to wonder if Saint Germian would fall anytime soon. He couldn't see her now since the accumulated explosion and smoke completely blocked his sight on her.

" _I've been at this for a while. I'm I still hitting her or did she escape already?"_ He thought. Ben was about to stop and see it for himself, but something caught his attention.

Below him he saw something glowing. What he saw was a small ball of red energy that was rapidly forming alchemic symbols. "What the?"

Then it glowed even brighter and sparks of flames started to manifest. Ben's eyes widened but quickly turned to a dead pant expression, knowing what's would come next. "Of course…"

It exploded and released great force and heat causing Ben to launch to the air and drift a few yards back. He crashed to the dirt ground and making a shallow hole.

His body was broken; both of his arms were missing and both his legs. A chunk of his left was also missing and smoke is emitting from him.

Saint Germain slowly approached Ben her eyes never leaving his fallen form. Looking that he was unconscious she approached near him again and slowly took a closer look at the omnitrix at his chest.

Saint Germain has no clue on what it was and Doctor Animo hasn't said a word about it. All they know is that it is the source of his powers. She was about to lay her hands on it but her instincts kicked in and she jerked back, well tried.

She was then constricted by Ben's enlarged arms that regenerated moments ago. _"Damn I was too careless!"_

"Got you now lady." Ben spoke in a triumphant tone. "So now tell me who exactly are you?" He continued while his damaged areas swiftly regenerated to place.

"Tsk!" Saint Germain manifested two large jagged ice on each side of Ben and by her command they shot like bullets.

Ben's eyes widened in shock and didn't have enough time to dodge to block. The projectile hit and the contracted arms that held Saint Germain shattered into pieces.

"Ah come on lady, your just making hard for the both of us!" Ben whined while instantaneously regenerated his shattered arms.

Saint Germain can only be amazed at this forms regenerative abilities. No creature, natural or artificial can compare to Bloxx's power. _"Truly an impressive ability Ben Tennyson"_

She jumped a few distance away and landed gracefully to the ground. Ben turned one of his arms to his Bloxx-Lobber and was about to fire, but when Saint Germaine began to talk.

"Tell me Ben Tennyson." Ben raised his brow, unsure what she began to talk. He held back his attack to give her a chance to speak. Saint Germain took his action as a sign to continue. "Why?"

Her question had caused Ben to question what she meant. "You got to be a little bit more specific lady."

"Why do you fight? What is the reason you use your powers? Is it for wealth, fame, recognition? Or is it simply for the thrill of it?"

Ben didn't say a word, he can flat out say no to the first two, but the last one caused him to remember what Tetrax had said to him during the event Ben dubbed secrets of the omnitrix.

"Why should I give an answer?"

"…Humor me." In honesty she didn't know why she suddenly asked that question. Was it to buy more time, or was it out of plain curiosity. She didn't truly know.

Ben kept quit for a moment and stared at her. After a moment he sighed and relented to answer her question, but not lowering his cannoned arm.

"I admit back then, back when I was ten and just got my powers. I started to go hero for the thrill of being a hero. The fame, the recognition, people chanting my name. I wanted to bask in all of it."

He recalled many events on his past. From the time, he fought the giant attack robot that Vilgax sent; to the time he first met Kevin. Then he recalled his encounter with his alternate counterpart, Ben 23.

A time line were the Ben had lost his grandpa Max. On how his life could have been if it were not for his grandfather. Without him, he used the omnitrix to fight off aliens that were on earth, but it was not because of the right reasons he did it for the attention, the money and all the wrong reasons.

Due to that fact, he had started to attack innocent aliens who had nothing wrong in the pretence for being just aliens. He believed his omnitrix aliens were the only god ones and all other aliens were evil.

All Ben could fell for his counterpart was pity. Ever since then he never stopped being thankful that he had what he had.

"But I always had my friends by my side. Always trying to show me the right way. My grandpa was my role model. When I found out who he actually was I wanted to be just like him.

I fight because I want to protect people. Because I truly believe it's the right thing to do. That people with power should use it to help others and not use it for personal gain. It's the most naïve purpose there is, but even so it's the path I've chosen to go down.

Because there are people that relay on me! If I can't even do that then I can't ever face my friends again. I can't call myself Ben 10!"

Saint Germain was silent; she did not know what to say on his answer. On what she understood was he was completely naïve boy with an ideal that would only bring ruin to himself.

For what she went through the world was cruel dictator that would trample those kind of ideals to the ground without mercy. But the eyes she sees the boy possess, it was like he had seen his ideals to fruition countless times.

" _Such childish ideals…"_ she said while unbeknownst to herself a soft smile formed on her lips. "Go."

"Huh?" Ben gasped, not excepting that kind of answer from her.

"I have achieved what I needed to do. If you hurry, you can still help those two." She brought out a pink vile and tossed it to the ground, shattering the container. A pail pinkish light along with hexagonal patterns appeared on the ground. "We will meet again in the future Ben Tennyson." She said her fair well while teleporting to another location.

Silence fell on the area. Ben stood there for a while before muttering something. "Thanks… I guess you're not that bad of a person." He said with a smile. He activated the omnitrix and in a flash of green light, he transformed to XLR8 and dashed off to where Tsubasa and Hibiki is currently at.

 **(Four Arms)**

Back with the two gear users, they were engaging the Muta-Noise. Hibiki was facing both the Gorilla and wolf Muta-Noise, while Tsubasa was facing the three Hydra like Muta-Noise.

Hibiki with all her strength was being push back by the Gorilla Noise, its massive size and strength gave it the perfect counter for Hibiki. It didn't help that the wolf Noise was agile that she couldn't predict where it was going to strike.

Tsubasa was faring better, but only so slightly. The two headed reptile pact was well coordinated. They were able to out maneuver Tsubasa and from time to time were able to cause to wound Tsubasa.

Even when Tsubasa had cut off the heads of the Hydra Noise, they had quickly regenerated. She was thankful thought that it did not grow another pair of heads like their mythical counter parts.

Tsubasa summer jumped back to make some distance from the Hydra Noise. She panted from the exhaustion and sweat trickled down her face. She glanced at Hibiki's direction, checking how she was doing, surprisingly she was doing far better then she thought. She guessed her training was paying off well.

But she saw that she won't last long. The memory of the incident two years ago flashed in her mind. Back then, she didn't make it to Kanade's and if we're not for Ben she would have died. She can't let it happen, not again.

She jumped and took flight and prepared to use one of her signature moves. "One Thousand Tears!"

A rain of blue energy poured down upon the three Hydra Noise. The Hydra's tried to counter her attack by conjuring an energy attack from their mouths, but two of the Hydra Noise were struck by Tsubasa's attack and they staggered, dispersing their attack.

For the third Hydra Noise his attack came through and shielded it from the rain of energy swords. A large explosion came and created a blanket of dust.

It tried to locate were Tsubasa was, but the cloud of dust hampered its sights. The something caught its attention, a flash of silver of blue. It turned its attention to the source and found Tsubasa was already in front of it.

"Soutou Bakkouzen!" She used another of her signature attack. In a blink of an eye she had bisected the Hydra Noise inn half. She landed on the ground and the Noise fell in two slowly disintegrated before hitting the ground.

She wasted no time and charged at the still staggering Hydra Noise and prepared yet another of her signature moves.

"Fiery Windblades!" She manifested another katana and joined their hilts together. She rushed towards the downed Hydra Noise along with her blades producing a stream of fire.

The Hydra Noise could do nothing but stare at it impending end. The attack came and just like the first Hydra Noise, it was bisected in half and a large explosion of flame covered it body and tuned to ash.

Tsubasa smirked at her good work and was about to proceed on finishing the last of the three but was met with an energy blast from said Noise.

Tsubasa's gear was able to absorbed most of the attack bust she was still forced back into one of the ruined building. She crashed, the remaining support of the building collapsed, and the debris buried her.

 **(Four Arms)**

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki cried out to her friend and was about to rush towards her but she was suddenly grabbed by the gorilla Noise and tossed back further away from where Tsubasa was at.

"Guh!" she grunted in pain while landing on the hard ground. She picked herself up and saw the gorilla Noise and wolf Noise was marching towards her. She turned to the Hydra Noise and saw that it was closing in on Tsubasa.

Hibiki gritted her teeth, eyeing the gorilla and wolf Noise in anger. She cannot let her friend get hurt again. She won't just stand and be a burden ever again.

She took fighting stance and took a deep breath. She focused only at the two approaching Muta-Noise and gathers all her strength to both her fist.

Hibiki grabbed the end of her right gauntlet. It extended up to her shoulder and once done the tip of the end of the main gauntlet appeared to be some short of thruster.

With a war cry, she launched herself towards the gorilla Noise and at the same time the thruster like end on her gauntlet ignited and like a rocket, now propelled with much greater speed and strength directly towards the Noise.

The gorilla Muta-Noise saw her coming and by instinct he it raised it arms in the attempts to block Hibiki's incoming attack.

Hibiki's fist had made contact, right at the center of its chest. The attack tore right through and made a gaping hole on its chest. The damage was more than enough that the Noise itself disintegrated to nothing in a matter of seconds.

The wolf Noise did not care for what happened to it fallen comrade. It took the opportunity to attack Hibiki. Yet the poor thing didn't even make it. Hibiki in a burst of speed was already behind it and delivered another powerful punch at it, causing the wolf Muta-Noise to explode to ash.

Hibiki smiled at her work for a moment then turned her sights back to the Hydra Noise. It was still approaching the building to where Tsubasa landed.

She rushed towards the unsuspecting Noise with the same determined intent to destroy it and save her friend.

 **(Four Arms)**

Back to the two observing commanders of Bavarian Illuminati, Cagliostro and Prelati evaluated the result of the fight while continuing to observe Hibiki pummeling the weakened Hydra Muta-Noise. They had to admit that the two gear users fared better then they have anticipated especially Hibiki's results.

"Impressive, not only with the two brats but the Muta-Noise, incomplete as they are, were a cut above the normal Noise." Prelati said with a slight interested voice, something that she rarely gives out.

"I hate to admit it but Animo did a magnificent job with the Muta-Noise. If they can perform like this I can't wait to see when a complete Alca-Noise is merged with Animo's monsters." Cagliostro added her on thought. "I wonder how Saint Germain is doing against Tennyson."

"Hmph! Saint Germain can easily handle Tennyson. An egotistical, naïve, self centered brat couldn't possibly-!" Prelati was not able to finish her bashing of Ben when they heard something fast passing the building they were on.

The two saw a familiar black blue blur heading towards to Tsubasa and Hibiki's location. Cagliostro gave her companion a dead pant look, obviously knowing she tempted the universe.

"Not a word… not a single word." Was all Prelati could say.

 **(Four Arms)**

Animo watched as Hibiki completely dominated the Hydra Noise. All in all the result of the test was within what he expected with the incomplete and rushed batch of his Muta-Noise.

Still, he must admit he did not expect such a performance from the two gear users, especially with Hibiki. He noted something rather strange with Hibiki's Symphogear usage that did not show with Tsubasa's gear.

"Is this what _he_ spoke of about the Tachibana child? Intriguing as he said, but not necessary at the moment." He was then cut off from his mussing when he witnesses the arrival of the famed alien hero. He gave an amused smirked at his arrival. "Ah right on schedule." He then slowly walked off too were the reunited team, waiting his time for his queued entrance.

 **(Four Arms)**

Ben as XLR8 arrived at the scene just as Hibiki delivered her final punch that dissolved the Hydra Noise to carbon ash.

"Hibiki!" Ben called out to his friend. The girl slightly jumped in surprise on the sudden call of her name. She turned and smiled widely at the sight of the reptilian speedster.

"Ben-kun, you're alright!" She cried out in joy seeing that the alien hero was seemingly all right and she dashed to his side.

"Yah I'm fine Hibiki no need to worry." He said reassuringly. He then quickly noticed that Tsubasa was no were to be seen. "Hey Hibiki were Tsubasa?"

At the mention of the teen idols name, Hibiki quickly remembered the current state of her senior. "Oh no Tsubasa-san is still trapped under the rubble!"

Ben's eyes widened at what she said. He urged to Hibiki to lead him to where she was. She led him to the said location and the two found that she was semi-conscious and was struggling to push the debris off her.

"Tsubasa, sit tight we'll get you out in a sec!" The alien hero said while the two proceeded to remove the debris off Tsubasa.

"Ben-san…?" She muttered his name. She was still in a daze, but she could still make out Ben's XLR8 form. "Thank goodness… you're… aright."

"Well I can't say the same for you." Ben replied trying to be humorous to elevate the current mood.

After removing all the rubble, the two helped Tsubasa to her feet. She could stand just fine but still needed support due to the dizziness that lingered from her crush.

"I guess you guys had a rough time with those Noises huh?" he asked gaining the attention of the two Symphogear users. On his way here, he did encounter the Muta-Noise; they were some cross breed of a large python and dragon fly's, some looked like giant bears with a platypus beak and flippers and some wolf sub –species.

"Yah… but…" Hibiki drifted off, not sure, if those things were Noises or not.

"They were strange." Tsubasa continued. "They far more powerfully compared to the Noises we faced thus far and their appearance. I never had seen Noises take animal like forms.

Their conversation was interrupted when the omnitrix started to beep, alerting Ben that he was receiving a call. He gently pressed the omnitrix on his chest and the commander's voice was heard.

"Ben-kun is every one alright?" He asked in a commanding yet caring tone.

"Yah Hibiki is fine, Tsubasa is still in a daze but not injured in what I can see."

"Good, we'll send the cleanup crew to deal with the… casualty." His voice faded for a bit. He was not a stranger to such a gruesome scene, but this was still a rare sight when the Noise was concern. "Ryoko is still trying to find out what exactly those Noises were. Yet we are sure they were not any Noise we have encountered. She's not entirely sure if they can still be considered Noises."

Ben pondered about the Muta-Noise he faced earlier. When he first saw those creatures, he had this feeling that he had seen those before. However, he is certain he never faced those types of Noise.

They were far stronger then the cannon fodders he was sure. In addition, those mutated animal features bothered him to no end. Then the warning of Paradox from the other night came back to him.

The strange animal like appearance, the strange mutated amalgamation they showed. He knows only one crazy scientist who dabbles with that.

"Ben-kun?"

"Ben-san?"

Hibiki and Tsubasa's called to Ben in concerned voices when they noticed the horror realization look he was showing. Ben frowned and spoke to Genjuro with a warning tone.

"Commander, tell Ryoko to not bother on looking up on those Noise."

"What are you talking about Ben-kun?" The commander asked, but Ben did not bother to answer. For the name he was about to say would answer for itself.

"Come out Animo! I know your there!" he yelled out to the mad scientist. What came next was a sound of sarcastic clapping and Animo slowly walking out from where he was hiding while continuing his insulting clap.

"Nothing get by you do's it young Benjamin." He said mockingly.

"Wait, Animo, as in Doctor Animo? Isn't he one of the villains you faced Ben-kun?" Hibiki asked the teen hero. She knew of Animo and his crimes when Ben told of his origins a few nights ago.

Tsubasa said nothing. She only eyed the mad professor; readying her blade in any instance, he made a move.

Ben did not give his obvious insult any acknowledgment. He continued to glare at him in furry. "I guess these Noises were your doing?"

Animo grinned widely at the mention of the Muta-Noise. Pride swelled inside of him and he could hardly suppress his ego. "But of course! Only with my brilliance, that one could achieve what was though impossible, to fuse the Noise in to living creatures and give rise to a new race, the Muta-Noise!"

Usually Ben would make up a crack wise about the cliché mad scientist ambition, but he could not utter a word. He saw what it had caused. On his way here, he saw mutilated bodies of civilians, a tapestry of blood on the ruined walls.

He knew Animo was low, but he did not expect him to be this low.

Tsubasa did not show it, but she was horrified at his words. She couldn't believe that someone would actually create such unholy abominations.

Hibiki was like Tsubasa, horrified beyond belief, the difference was that you can clearly see it on her expression. "Why?"

Everyone turned to the wielder of Gungnir sudden question. "How could you? How could you make the Muta-Noise! Many people died today because of them! How can you do something so terrible?"

Animo raised a brow at the girl's sudden outburst. However, it was quickly replaced by a sinister grin. "Oh my dear, it is simply for the sake of my ambition, to amass an army of my creations and rule the world! The civilian casualty is but a small stepping-stone to my greater dream."

He laughed madly, while Hibiki fell to her knees, unable to stand due to the shock. Tsubasa cried out to her while dashing to her side. Ben was trembling in rage. Never once did he felt so much anger, especially to someone like Animo. He always saw Animo to be almost harmless in retro spec, but now…

"ANIMO!" With a burst of speed Ben charged at Animo and was about to deliver a hay maker to knock out the mad man, but his attack never made contact. For a golden barrier, similar to the one Saint Germain used earlier on appeared to surround him.

Ben's eyes widen at its sudden appearance while Animo only gave a cocky grin. The barrier burst and Ben was launched back due to the force of the burst. He landed near the two gear users with a loud thud. A flash of green came and Ben was back to his human form.

"Ben-san!"

"Ben-kun!"

The two girls called out to our alien hero in worry, even Hibiki came out of her shocked state when she saw Ben landed next to her. Adding to their worry was seeing for the first time Ben forced out of his alien form.

"A little trick I took from my new friends. I would love to stay and chat Benjamin, but I 'am a busy man." He brought out a pink vile, one Ben recognize as identical to the one Saint Germain used earlier.

"Good bye Benjamin Tennyson! One day I shall put an end to your meddlesome meddling ways!" He smashed the vial by throwing it on the ground. He laughed one last time while slowly disappearing from sight.

The three just stared at the spot where Animo once stood while they were helping each other to their feet and moments later, the 2nd division crew arrived, mending the situation.

 **(Four Arms)**

 **Bavarian Illuminati HQ:**

Saint-Germain was patiently waiting for Animo and her comrade's arrival. During the time, she was waiting her mind kept wondering on the belief of Ben.

Saying that she was bothered by it was an understatement. In all she had seen in her centuries in life, his very ideals and beliefs would have been trampled and unachievable. As long as the curse of Balal exist rains over humanity, such dreams would never come to fruition.

Yet… as she gazed at his eyes, she saw that he had seen such an outcome already. That he had achieved it many times over. It should have been impossible it was like…

"The curse of Balal didn't exist in him…" She wishpered in realization.

But that was impossible. Every human born holds the curse in them. For that to be possible Ben Tennyson mustn't have been born in this world. Then it hit her. His sudden appearance two years ago, no records were found about him, his strange device that can turn him to unknown creatures never seen before.

In addition, there was Animo, like Ben no records were found, his achievement on fusing the Alca-Noise and his mutant creatures should be in all right, impossible along with his connection with Tennyson.

It wasn't prevalent as with Ben, but she, for some reason couldn't detect the curse in him as well.

" _If those two are not of this world then everything falls in to place."_

She was no stranger to the Multiverse theory. Compared to the knowledge she held the theory was rather new. She is not as well versed with it, but she has the general idea.

Multiple realities existing at once with radical differences or slight differences with each other. Worlds so alien that they might not recognize it.

" _Worlds were the curse never existed."_ The idea of world with the curse of Balal had not oppressed humanity. The pictured herself and her mother living a peaceful life, where the tragedies she had experience never came to be. To her, it was intoxicating.

She was cut from her thoughts when Animo, Cagliostro, and Prelati arrived.

"Ah Saint-Germain thank you for distracting young Benjamin. Thanks to that, we were able to gather sufficient battle data of the Muta-Noise and the gear users. I would say that this test run was a complete success." Animo said in gratitude, but his tone was indicating otherwise.

Saint-Germain did not give mind to it. She marched towards Animo, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and dragged him to eye level. That action startled he two comrades. "Answer me Animo. Are you and Tennyson-."

Their argument was interrupted when the sound of a ringing phone erupted in the room. All turned their attention to one of the tables in the room and saw something that was not present in the room moments ago.

An elegant vintage Victorian phone every time the lodge master always sends when he contacts with Saint-Germain and her group.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Animo said in amusement. Saint-Germain glared at the doctor before shoving him to the ground, walked towards to the gilded phone, and picked it up.

"Yes." She answered and didn't bother to ask who it was. Because she already knows who was at the end of the line.

"Yes, the test trail was a complete success lodge master. Since the Alca-Noise were not complete the ability to destroy the relics was not present within the Muta-Noise." She answered without pause.

The others save for Animo watch the conversation with slight anxiety. For whatever reason whenever they were in the presence of the lodge master or, like now in a conversation over a phone, they always felt uneasiness.

"The two gear users performed better then we have anticipated, while Tennyson dealt with the Muta-Noise with ease." She continued.

Saint-Germain eyes narrowed on what was said next. She glanced over to Animo, who was still grinning at her in amusement. "The lodge master wants to speak to you." She said while extending the phone to him.

Animo grabbed the phone and answered. "Hello Mister Adam how may I be of service." He casually greeted, speaking the name of the Lodge master Adam Weishaupt. Animo listened to what Adam had to say before turning his attention to the three.

So sorry my dears, but he wants this conversation to remain private between me and him."

The three glared at him for a moment but left the room nonetheless.

 **(Four Arms)**

Once the door was shut, Saint-Germain and her three subordinates stood there for a moment before Prelati began to speak.

"What could the lodge master be saying to Animo in privacy?" She wondered what could be so secretive that it had to be discussed outside of the knowledge of the organizations top brass.

"Who knows, that Adam already had a screw lose ever since we met him." Cagliostro added her insult to their leader.

"What do you think Saint-Ger-." Prelati called out to her but stopped when she saw her troubled expression.

"What's the matter?" Cagliostro asked with a hint of worry.

Saint-Germain returned her gaze to the two. "We need to discuss something about Tennyson and Animo. Follow me." She began walking off. The two looked at each other in uncertainty before following her.

 **(Four Arms)**

"Are they gone?" Adam asked over the phone, making sure that no one would be listening to their conversation.

"Yes they left the room and I'm afraid Saint-Germain has figured out that I and Tennyson are not of this world. She was about to say it until you called."

"Not surprised really. She is incredibly smart. Besides, I anticipated she would find out the moment she would encounter Ben Tennyson. She would have to be blind not seeing the missing presence of the curse of Balal in Tennyson… or in you."

"Indeed she would, but enough of trivial things. I guess you have something important to say?" Animo said while predicting the reason for Adams sudden call.

"Nothing to alarming for now. I just need your help in finalizing the Alca-Noise. Do you remember Carol Malus Dienheim?"

"Ah yes, the little girl with daddy issues I supposed she is struggling with it?"

"No not really, but with your help it would speed it completion significantly."

Animo sighed in irritation. In his mind, he could not fathom why a girl who had lived for centuries could not finish something as simple as that, while he had achieved the Muta-Noise in a matter of months.

"If I must, but Mister Adam, do not forget our bargain."

"Yes, yes Animo, I won't. Just finish your end of the deal and you will get your armada of misshapen Noise creatures."

"Good…"

 **(Four Arms)**

 **2nd Division HQ:**

The tension in the control room was almost suffocating. It has been a few hours since everyone had returned from ground zero. After they arrived and the commander gave the orders to the majority of the crew oversee the clean up and give him the situation report once done.

Right now, everyone gathered in one room and everyone was taking in with the outcome.

Tsubasa and Hibiki were sitting and were being treated by both Aoi and Sakuya. They were not seriously injured thanks to the protection of the Symphogear provided; only a few scratches and bruises. Simple bandages and anti-biotic were need.

Ben was unscratched thanks to his alien forms being durable and he was only feeling some sour spots.

They were physically all right, but they were emotionally struggling, especially Hibiki.

The image of the man she saw ripped apart by the wolf Muta-Noise kept on playing in her mind. Every time she remembered the man's head ripped off from his neck, she shivered and clutched each side of her arm.

Ben noticed her action and gave Hibiki a gentle hug. This always helped Hibiki calm down whenever she was shaken or scared. He remembered the first time he did this.

It was back when Hibiki was still being harassed by the family of the victims. There was actually a time when Hibiki was almost assaulted by a father of one of the victims. Thankfully, Ben was already in front of Hibiki's home and was near enough to her the commotion.

The assailant did not give up even when Ben tried to calm him down and had to resort to taking him down. After settling the man and calling the police.

Ben remembered how shaken Hibiki was. Her eyes were completely shot and her body wouldn't stop shaking. He didn't know what was in his mind back then, but he just fallowed his gut and did what would become a habit of the two.

"Thanks Ben-kun. I'm ok now…" She said half-heartedly. Ben could see she was not completely fine, but he understood enough.

"So I guess I better explain who that guy was huh?" He said aloud, gaining the attention of everyone present in the room.

Genjuro walked closer to Ben and he was giving him a serious yet also at the same time an apologetic look. "I know you're still tired from the earlier fight Ben-kun, but we need to know everything you know about the man who created the Muta-Noise."

Ben looked at the floor with a troubled look. Explaining them about Animo was not a problem. It was how he possible could have got here was troubling him.

Paradox did tell him that his enemies would come for him here. He should not be surprised that _he_ could be involved. _"No not could be, most likely."_

He was not sure if _he_ is involved with Animo or not. He did not want Hibiki or Tsubasa to face _him_. _He_ is leagues above anything they have faced before and that frightened him. He has to deal with _him_ if he ever shows up, but for now, the focus was Animo.

"Alright listened up guys, I'll tell you everything about that guy we faced. It all started back in my early days of being a hero. His name is Doctor Animo…"

 **(Four Arms)**

He looked upon his surroundings. The entire city was ablaze. Buildings were crumbling, streets destroyed to rubble and not a single living human can be seen.

He began to walk lazily taking in the sight he is seeing. His black cap waved gently with each movement, his purple visor reflected his surroundings. He could not help but to frown a bit at what he is seeing.

He heard the sound of rattling. He turned and saw five skeletons wearing raged clothes and wielding swords and spears running towards him. He frowned at their sights. He raised his hand and a purple beam of energy burst from his palms.

The beam made contact and that very instant the skeleton creatures turned to dust. He smiled at his work before continuing to his destination.

He had walked for a good ten minutes before arriving to his desired location.

As he expected he saw Ben Tennyson as Brainstorm fighting a dark hooded woman. If he recalled correctly this was a Ben Tennyson from a time line where he acquired the Potis Altiare.

He also noticed he had companions red headed girl with some short of stylish military uniform and another woman with purpled who wore a medieval purple armor and was wielding a large cross like shield.

H was more interested on the two super humans at the moment. They seem to emit a short of energy that he compares it to mana, but it seems to be an inferior version of it. The red headed girl emitted the same but not as much as the other two.

He pondered on what these women could be. In all his travel in the Omniverse, he has never encountered beings similar to them.

He ended his thoughts when he felt a familiar energy forming behind him. He frowned in recognition. He turned and saw a blue vortex and Paradox came out of the portal.

"So you finally caught up with me?" He asked Paradox.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken about that. I never lost track of you. I simply had far more important matters at the moment."

He chuckled dryly, amused at the fact. He stopped and turned back his attention to the immortal time walker.

"I supposed you're the one who brought this Ben Tennyson to this universe?"

"Ah this isn't my work, well not directly. I may have brought this Ben Tennyson to this universe but I had my student bring him to this specific time line."

He listened and stared at him not bothering to ask any further. He sighed before speaking again.

"What do you want time walker. I know that you know I am no threat for now. I'm only here to observe."

"True but it wouldn't hurt to be a bit prepared." Paradox began to rummage something out from his pocket and brought out a hand full of gumballs. "Gumball?"

He didn't answer. He returned his attention back at the fight. Paradox just shrugged at his cold treatment and joined him at observing the battle unfolding in front of them

 **Chapter End**

 **(Four Arms)**

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys hoped you like the chapter. Not much to say about it, just mainly the fight of Ben and Saint Germain, the fight of Tsubasa and Hibiki with the Muta-Noise and Saint Germain finally realizing what Ben and Animo are.**

 **The last part was actually a last minute thing. I didn't planed to revel this until after the battle of Chris and Hibiki, but decided to jus add it in now, so next chapter will be in a month or two.**

 **Happy Holidays everyone!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Ben 10 or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respected creators and publishers.**

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Chapter 7: Problems, the sword Durandal**

 **Unknown Location:**

Within a dark hall, filled with various torture devices, was only acuminated by a giant screen, which was projecting an obscure, image of a man, a naked woman with long blond hair was sitting on her chair conversing with each other.

"How did the activation of the Holy relic go?" The man on the monitor asked in English.

"As reported, the test results show that the complete relic needs a considerable amount of phonic gain. I am afraid it cannot be done so easily." The woman explained.

"Black Arts… we need to show the world the power of the technology of a lost civilization and make it our own by all means."

"Of course, it all give and take after all. I appreciate all the help your country provided. I'll leave the today's hunt development to your dogs."

"So you _appreciate_ my services? Then I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain."

"Of course I will, after all obedience is the key to longevity." The blond woman said and was about to stop the communication until the obscured man spoke once more.

"Be warned Miss Finé, if you do not show more promising results any time soon. The party that supports our endeavourers will shift to a more… promising one." The man said in a warning tone. This caused the now named Finé to look at the man quizzically.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"That is confidential Miss Finé. So I bid you a good day." Then the screen went dark. She gnawed her teeth at the man's rather arrogant tone.

"So despicably vulgar, I'm getting tired of how unremarkable his homeland is. I wouldn't tell him even under torture that the Solomon's rings have already been activated." She walked up and walked towards some short of machine with Chris chained to it. It looks like she had seen better days.

"Don't you agree with me Chris?" Finé asked the silver haired girl, but she didn't reply. She was in too much pain to do so.

"Are you in pain Chris?" She asked, as if she just realized her state. "Your failure is what got you in to this. You had one simple task, take the girl when she took the bait while Ben Tennyson was being held back the Noise I sent to his location. Instead, you toyed around with the wielder of Ame No Habakiri and let Tennyson reach them in time to stop you."

"This is necessary, right?" Chris asked suddenly, gaining a questioning look from Finé.

"What is?"

"I have to obey you so I can have my wish granted right?"

Finé smirked at Chris's words. "That's right; you have to accept m without a single shred of doubt. Otherwise I would have to hate you." She walked over to the machine switch. She activated it and a current of electricity flowed to Chris.

She screamed in pain. He nerves feeling the electric current merciless attack.

"You're so cute Chris." Finé said in delight. Her screams was like music to her ears. "Remember I'm the only one that could give you the love you deserve." She turned the switch off, giving time for Chris to recover. "Don't ever forget Chris, pain can be the bond that can connect the hearts of others. Now why don't we have a meal?"

Chris smiled at her words, but screamed once more when Finé activated the machine again.

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Lydian Private Music Academy:**

"Is Hibiki Tachibana late again?!" Hibiki's teacher yelled in frustration. "This is the fourth time this week alone. Is she helping someone else again?"

The entire class was muttering. Wondering what could have happened to Hibiki. For some reason they even concluded that she and Ben had elope and left. It was quit the rumor in the school ever since Ben took Hibiki the other day.

Miku tried to suppress her irritation on the rumors, but failed due to a visible tick mark on her forehead. She raised her hand in order to gain the teachers attention. "Sensei, Hibiki… I mean Tachibana-san… she's out sick today." She said creating an alibi for her best friend.

The teacher just sighed getting fed up of her antics. "She's such a bother…"

She went on to start the class while Miku could only look sadly at the chair next to her, Hibiki's chair.

 **(Stinkfly)**

Ben yawned while waiting for the elevator that leads to the command center to arrive.

He was still feeling tired after helping Ryoko writing a detailed report on Animo for her to send to the higher ups. It was the least he could do for the poor scientist.

Once the elevator arrived, he groggily entered and patiently waited for him to arrive at the lower levels. He then gazed at the outside walls the elevator was passing by.

The multi colored rocked walls, showing different kinds of hieroglyphs caught his attention for a while now. It was only yesterday during the time he spent with Ryoko that he asked what exactly the thing was.

As she explained, she gave a brief history of the Kadingir. She said it was a word used by the Sumerian, meaning "elevated existence". In another form, it also carries the meaning of "a tower that reaches the heavens". It was used to refer to the Tower of Babel. She also said it plays a key role for the ancient relics to the Sakurai Theory.

Yet even after that all she had said Ben, he felt that she was not telling the full truth. Well he could not blame her since the Symphogear technology is top secret he understood that she couldn't revel to much of it.

The elevator had stop and he walked in the command center. To his surprised Hibiki, wearing her exercise gear and Genjuro, who was wearing the same type of cloths as Hibiki were sitting down on the coach while drinking sports drinks.

"Oh Ben-kun, good morning." He greeted the teen hero with a cheery tone.

"Yoh Genjuro good morning, so how was the training today?" H asked about their progress. Since Ben was busy with writing the report, he had to skip Hibiki's training.

"Ah… this morning was hard." Hibiki's answered while groaning and falling, layback in the coach.

"Come on Hibiki you know what they say no pain no gain."

"I know, but still…"

Ben just sighed. He knew when Hibiki was adamant of something. "So by the way where's Tsubasa and Ryoko?" Ben asked.

"She's visiting Kanade at the ICU, while Ryoko is heading to Nagata."

"Nagata?" Hibiki asked in curiosity.

"Yes, she has the responsibility reporting to the big shots. Since the incident with Animo and the Muta-Noise she needs to show the detailed report she and Ben had conducted."

"I see… oh by the way Genjuro I'm been meaning to ask you." Ben spoke again gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Is there any way on fighting the Noise besides the Symphogears?"

"I've been wondering about that too." Hibiki joined in. "Why do you have to rely on me and Tsubasa-san on dealing with the Noise? Isn't there any other way?"

Genjuro had a troubled look when he began to answer their question. "Officially before Ben-kun, there is no other way to combat the Noise without the use of a Relic. Even in Japan, information relating to the Symphogear is classified."

"But I pretty much go out in broad day light." Hibiki said, talking about how she and Tsubasa, garbed in their Symphogear for everyone to see and not recognize them when they are in their civilian attires.

"I guess it's also their job on preventing word to get out." Ben gave his two cents.

Genjuro nodded at the two heroes. "That's right. However sometimes we go too far, which had caused some hate from the cabinet members and ministers alike. In fact, it went as far as calling us 'sore thumbs' short to speak. We swore secrecy to the governments upper echelons, it's getting harder to keep up as of late."

"But what they are really after are the Symphogears themselves." Ben spoke stating what the true end goal of the governments of the world are after. "Now they also want the omnitrix as well."

Genjuro nodded. "That's right. We have to constantly watch our backs and try not to slip up. After the incident with Animo, were more on the edge than ever."

"If I recall what Ryoko told me before, Symphogears were produced from unknown means as countries have no way of reproducing them so its stands to reason that a lot of people will do anything to get their dirty hands on them." Ben said recalling what Ryoko told him about the situation of the Symphogear technology.

"All this talking is making my head hurt." Hibiki groaned at the complex topic.

"By the way Ben-kun I was wondering. With so many transformations in the omnitrix, is there a limit to your powers?" Aoi asked the teen hero, wondering if his powers had limits or at least restrictions.

"Oh, oh I'm also curios about it Ben-kun." Hibiki chipped her curiosity as well.

"If you don't mind on telling us Ben-kun, if he could have an idea on the variety of your powers it could help Hibiki and Tsubasa on their team work with you." Genjuro said to Ben.

Ben was not still sure if it was a good idea on telling them the pinnacle of his transformation, but he did make a valid point. Therefore, he decided to at least give them a general idea.

"Well I never actually ranked my alien forms, but I I had to guess all the forms you guys seen me used since I arrived here is at mid tier." He said gaining surprised expressions from everyone.

"All those powerful forms and you haven't used your strongest yet Ben-kun?!" Hibiki gasped in shock. After seeing Ben's transformation in action it hard to see any more of his forms surpassing the ones she saw.

"Are you for real Ben-kun?" Sakuya said in disbelief.

Aoi and Genjuro were shocked as the rest but were better at keeping too themselves.

"Yah, Diamondhead, Water hazard, Big Chill, Ghost freak. They are strong in their own right but… they don't rank up nearly to my top five."

"Do you mind telling us of these forms Ben-kun?" Genjuro asked, hoping they could know how powerful the forms Ben has deemed worth in his top five list. Yet to his disappointment, Ben shook his head.

"Sorry Genjuro, but I'll like to keep that to myself for now. I… do not know if you guys can handle the idea on _how_ powerful those forms are.

"No it's alright. If it is in your best judgment not to tell us Ben-kun we understand." Genjuro said in understanding while Ben gave node of thanks to the commander.

Suddenly Ben's cell phone started to beep. He rummaged his pockets took out his phone and saw that it was an incoming call from Boss lady. "Yah? Oh need me to buy some ingredients? Sure no problem, be done in about an hour. Sorry guys I need to do some errands for my job." He stood while readying to leave.

"Ah wait Ben-kun I'll come with you." Hibiki said, wanting to spend some time with Ben, but she want able to even get up when Ben stopped her.

"Nah it's okay Hibiki. You spent the whole morning training. Don't worry I can handle it."

"But-." She tried to persuade him but to no avail.

"Don't worry I'll bring you back something to eat too. Get some rest." And with that he left.

Genjuro, Sakuya and Aoi watched the entire thing play out. They could only sigh at Ben unable to understand that Hibiki just wanted to spend time with him. They started to suspect that Ryoko was right.

He was dense as a brick.

Aoi went to Hibiki and placed a reassuring hand to her shoulder. "Fight on Hibiki-chan, fight on." Even with her encouragement, Hibiki slumped even more.

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Unknown Highway:**

Out on a highway, a convoy of cars is seen driving on the empty road. In the said convoy, the Minister of Defense Hiroki was speaking to his secretary.

"A single phone call from them messed up my entire schedule." He said while giving a laugh. "Those bunch from the 2nd division… They are hopelessly out of control.

"They might be a relic from the pre-war era, but hasn't gone too far. I mean they are keeping a powerful weapon, the omnitrix to themselves." His secretary said, remembering the reports Ryoko and Genjuro delivered about Ben and the omnitrix.

"Perhaps, but they are the only ones able to combat the Noise and… I understand why that young man is adamant on sharing any information about the omnitrix.

"Either way it is my duty to give them as much freedom as I could provide."

His secretary could only sigh in defeat. "A sore thumb indeed."

The convoys are now entering a narrow underpass and when they were nearing the exit, the driver of the first car noticed figures at the exit.

These were a group of ten men with large rifle with some short of glowing cylinder in its mechanisms. Nine of the men were wearing large all black fibrous flexible armor padding as well as various hardened armor plates that protect areas of the human body that do not flex or bend along with helmets covering their entire head with two glowing portholes acting as eyes.

The man in the middle sported the same armor design as the rest but his armor had accents of red and the portholes of his helm was replaced by a tri-goggled eyes, probably signifying he was the leader in the group.

The man presumably the captain, brought out a ball like devise from his pockets and tossed it towards the incoming vehicles.

The spherical device started to hum and a current of electricity burst out and in a sense attacked the convoy. The result was the cars engines to burst rendering the vehicles unable to operate.

The guards got out of the cars and immediately brought out their guns and started to shoot at the assailants.

They expected them to retaliate or shoot back at them. Instead they just stood there and let them be hit by the incoming bullets. To the guards shock the bullets harmlessly bounced off against the armor and they fell to the ground.

After they had exhausted all their bullets, they stared at the imposing armored people.

Seeing it was the right time, the armored assailants aimed their rifles at the guards and started their assault. They expect hot led to strike them, but before their deaths, they saw red energy in the shape of bullets exit their rifle chambers. It had shot through the guards with little effort, melting their innards and leaving them to a painful death.

A few seconds of firing and all the guards were dead on the ground. Seeing that it was safe to proceed, the captains walked towards the car were the Minister of defense was riding on.

 **(Stinkfly)**

Hiroki was shaking his head to remove the dizziness he was feeling. When his vision normalized he looked towards were his assistant was and saw that he was already dead, from the looks of his injuries he had died by a stray shoot from tier attackers.

He grunted and was now looking for the brief case that they had along with them. Finally seeing it on his other side, he quickly grabbed it and tried to get out of the car, but to his misfortune, he was too late to escape.

The captain had already opened the car door and his tri-goggled eyes stared at the Minister.

"Are you the Minister of defense, Hiroki?" the captain spoke in English.

"Who are you people?" Hiroko said with a slightly frightened tone by still giving the captain a glare of defiance.

"No one you should be worrying about."

"…"

"Sorry Mr. Hiroko, nothing personal or anything." The captained raised his rifle and was ready to shoot Hiroki, but had stopped when he saw him chuckling. "What's so funny?" The captain couldn't help but ask.

"You think you will win… don't be fools. There will always be someone to stand against you. If not by those Symphogear users then it will be that boy from another world."

"… Ben Tennyson, you mean."

At the mention of Ben's name, a smile crept at Hiroki's face. "Even if I have not seen him face to face, through his action I understood his beliefs, his conviction. You will lose no matter what."

"…We shall see." The captain the fired his rifle and killed the man. He took the brief case from his corps and started to walk towards his group, but not muttering something along the way. "Ben Tennyson huh?"

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **2** **nd** **Division HQ:**

"And that's what happened." Genjuro finished explaining to Hibiki, Tsubasa and Ben of what had happen with Hiroki.

"I can't believe this…" she said as she stared at the images of the aftermath.

"I know, humans… any sentient being will stoop so low if it meant getting what they want." Ben said remembering all of his encounters of either theft or such, against humans or aliens. "Do we have any word on Ryoko?"

Genjuro shook his head, but as if on cue.

"I'm back!" Coming from the elevator was Ryoko while carrying a briefcase. "Sorry I took so long."

"Ryoko!" Genjuro said in surprise and all turned to the genius.

"Whats wrong, did you guys miss me that much?"

"Defense Minister Hiroki has just been assassinated."

"What!?" Ryoko went near the screen, analyzing the images.

"Multiple revolutionary groups have claimed responsibility, but were still not certain." He explained a shortened version of the situation. "We should have every man power we have looking in to it."

"We were worried about you since we couldn't get a hold on you." Hibiki said stating their worry on her.

"Sorry my phone was broken." She showed her broken device while the rest just sighed at its sight. "I appreciate the concern, but I have classified orders from the government." She then set down the briefcase and opened it. She brought out what appears to be a chip. "Defense Minister Hiroki helped make this delivery possible. We cant let his death be in veined."

"So what is it?" Ben asked curios what the chip had inside that had caused all this trouble.

"This chip has information pertaining Durandal sword hidden beneath the base."

Everyone expect for Ben and Genjuro gasp at the information.

"Durandal?" Ben spoke gaining everyone's attention.

"Yah you know Durandal." Ryoko stated while Ben still confused on what the sword was. "As in the legendary sword of Sir Roland." Still Ben looked her in confusion. After a second of silence, she realized it. "Wait… Ben-kun you have no idea what Durandal is?" She said with a amused snicker making the teen hero flinch.

"Uh, of course I know what Durandal is!" He tried to sound confident and to save face, but everyone just snickered at him, even Hibiki and Tsubasa could not help but be amused.

"Ok look I didn't get an A in history so can we move this along!"

"Ok, ok I had my fun. But first we need to gather everyone for a meeting."

"I'll handle that." Genjuro said while preparing his orders to the entire base.

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Meeting room:**

Two hours had passed and everyone has gathered in the designated meeting room. The core members and the three main fighter's were settled right in front. Ben watched his two companions. Hibiki was fidgeting a bit, still unaccustomed with this kind of atmosphere, while Tsubasa was sitting calmly.

"From the Noise appearing near the academy, which is to say, the HQ of the 2nd division, the government concluded their target is to seize Durandal, which lies inside Sacristy D. Located at the lowest level of the facility, the Abyss." Ryoko started the briefing while showing an image of the vault that is holding Durandal.

"Let me guess, this Durandal is one of the last remaining complete relics right?" Ben suddenly asked and Ryoko gave him a node.

"That's correct. The EU handed it over to Japan for safekeeping and management in the condition that Japan write off some of Europe's defaulted loans should the EU economy collapse.

"And where would they have us transfer it?" One of the members asked. "There's no place safer then here."

"There is a special vault for Relics deep under the Parliament." Genjuro said. "Its often called the Ruins of Memory. They feel it's safer there. Since were government employees. We have no choice but to follow the orders from the top."

Ben groaned. He couldn't help but be irritated by those stooped top brass. They actually want to risk something important as a complete relic to be expos. This smells trouble.

"Durandal is scheduled for transport tomorrow at 0500." Ryoko explained. "Any more details are in the chip here. Now that everyone knows what we are doing, are there any questions?" No one said a word. "In that case lets get ready."

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Command room:**

The core members watch Ryoko as she remotely controlled the robot that was handling the Durandal relic.

"Is that the Abyss?" Hibiki asked.

"That's right. It's three times as long as Tokyo tower." Ryoko answered and gave some minor details of the said location.

"You're kidding! That is like 1,800 meters down!" Ben said in surprise. Even though he had seen bases even deeper, but it was still quite impressive.

"We were surprised when we found out too." Tsubasa told the two, remembering the first time she found out.

"The government always gives relics top priority. So it's no surprise they would go to these lengths to keep it safe. Now I think you three should get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yah I guess you're right." Ben said while giving a yawn. "Well better get something to eat and hit the sack." He was about to leave, but stopped on his tracks when an idea pop in to his mind. "Hey Tsubasa, Hibiki want to join me?"

"Huh/What?" The two said in unison, surprised at Ben's sudden proposal.

"I thought it would be nice if we grab something to eat. But if you guys don't want to I under-." He was not able to finish his sentence when the two jumped right in front of him.

"Yah we would love too!" They said happily, a bit too happy in Ben's opinion. He shrugged it off thinking that the two were just hungry.

"Well great, come on I know I great diner." The three left via the elevator and the rest that remained behind couldn't help but shake their head in amusement.

"I don't know how Ben-kun dos it." Sakuya said, wondering that are all hero's natural chick magnets.

"Well since ancient times great heroes had all kinds of attention concerning the opposite sex. Hehe poor girls, their love interest just had to be dense as a brick." Ryoko giggled at the hard ship the two maidens have to face.

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Lynda academy dorms:**

"I'm back!" Hibiki announced the moment she returned from having dinner with Ben and Tsubasa. Inside was Miku who was standing near the entrance with a displeased look.

"Hey Hibiki, where have you been all day? You cannot just claim to have training and vanish the entire day."

"Ah well you see…" Hibiki trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. N idea the suddenly came and she immediately replied. " I was with Ben-kun the entire time!"

Miku's left eye twitched at the mention of the alien hero. "You… were with… Ben-san?" Her words got colder with each syllable. "What were you two doing?"

"Y-yah, he was helping me with some work that wasn't school related. So… I need to go back and just came back to get my bag." She explained while getting her bag. Miku on the other hand didn't move an inch her eyes were unseen, covered by her bangs. "So anyways got o run!"

"Yes have a safe trip Hibiki." Hibiki couldn't help but fell unnerve at her best friend right now.

Once Hibiki left, Miku slowly walked towards her drawer and pulled out what appearance to be a doll, made in the likeness of Ben. She then walked over to the kitchen, picked up a kitchen knife, and proceeded too repeatedly stab the Ben doll.

She began to show a creepy smile and her eyes were lifeless. A dark aura suddenly emitted from her. "Friend stealer, you won't have her, you won't have her." She stayed like that for an hour, repeating the same words repeatedly.

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **2** **nd** **Division HQ:**

Ben was walking down the halls. He just returned from the cafeteria of the base and got himself a cup of coffee. He was planning to get some shot eye before the mission but a sudden feeling of dread came over him and he couldn't get a wink of sleep.

"Man what is up with me…" He grumbled still in wonder what he felt earlier on. When he reached the lounge, he saw Hibiki was sitting alone with a sullen look on her. Ben sighed, figuring that she was depressed on something.

He walked towards Hibiki and she had not noticed he was already standing next to her, further indication that her mind was preoccupied about her troubles.

"Hey Hibiki, down in the dumps again huh?" Ben spoke, gaining the attention of the wielder of Gungnir.

"Oh… hey Ben-kun. I thought you were already sleeping." She said, not expecting to see the teen hero.

"I couldn't get any sleep. Got a chill earlier on."

"Oh… I see…" She replied not asking any further.

Ben sighed again and proceeded to sit next to Hibiki.

"Ben-kun?" "So tell me what happened?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

He stared at her for a while with halfed-opened eyes. "Hibiki I've been with you for a long time. I know when your depress. So mind telling me about it."

Her eyes widened, realizing that he was right. For two years she had spent so much time with that it wouldn't be a surprise that he would know almost everything about her. For some reason it made her heart flutter at the thought.

"It's just that Miku is mad at me right now, I kind of run out on her without giving an explanation." She explained making Ben hum in thought.

"Well… I kind of understand what you're going through Hibiki."

"What?" She said not fully understanding what Ben was saying.

"Well back when I was ten I had to hide the fact I had the omnitrix from my mom and dad." He began telling his own experience of Hibiki's plight.

"I always had to make excuses to my mom and dad when troubled brewed up. Inside I hated myself when I lied to them. That is kind of the reason why I always acted so arrogant.

The one day, during the early stages of the Highbreed war, my mom and dad saw me fighting against a Highbreed general. After that, they forbid me on going hero. They said that how disappointed they were of me on lying."

As he told, his tale Hibiki's heart grew heavy. After hearing what Ben had said, the thought of Miku hating her made her fell well terrible.

"But in the end they understood." S she heard what Ben said her face lit up in surprise.

"When I explained to them that if I didn't do what was right then I would have forsaken everything they showed me about life and what was right.

They loved me so much that they worry about me and took away my freedom ongoing hero, because they were afraid of losing me.

Miku is no different Hibiki. She is just worried about you. The fact that you two are fighting shows how much she cares for you.

So cheer up Hibiki. She's you friend and when you make up with her, she would forgive you."

Hibiki couldn't help but smile. Of the reassurance, Ben told her. _"He really is…"_ "Thanks Ben-kun you always know how to cheer me up." She thanked him wither usual bright smile.

"Glad that I could help." He said while he returned with another smile. He then felt Hibiki resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hibiki?"

"I just… felt tired can I rest her for a bit?" She said not opening her eyes.

"Sure as long as you like." She smiled while slowly entering to slumber.

"Hey Ben."

"Yah?"

"We will always be together right?"

Hibiki was already near sleep. That had made her miss-seeing Ben having a sad smile. Images of his home, of his family and friends should appear on his mind, but the images that appeared was his room on the Sun flower, of Boss lady, of everyone he had met, of Tsubasa and the last that appeared was Hibiki.

"Maybe." Was all Ben had said, but Hibiki had already fallen asleep. He did not want to disturb her. Therefore, he just sat there sipping his coffee in comforting silence, only hearing the rhythmic breathing of Hibiki.

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Unknown location:**

"Do you understand your mission Captain?" A figure of a siluet of a man said on the single monitor in the room.

"Yes sir. During the transport of Durandal by the 2nd Division, we must capture and retrieve 3 primary objective. Priority target one Durandal, primary Target two Ben Tennyson and his omnitrix and last primary target three the gear users and their wielders Tsubasa Kazanari and Hibiki Tachibana.

"Good. We expect your success soon captain. You are doing your country a great service."

"Yes sir!" The man saluted and the monitor died down. The captain sighed, still unsure if their mission was right or wrong. Even if they were facing the most powerful fighters in the world, it still bothered him that they had to be fighting kids.

"You heard the man boys, get all your shit prep and prepare to leave in three hours. His team saluted in return to their commanding officer.

"But man Captain the shit that those egg heads had made from that thing they found on ground zero back with the incident two years ago, this would make our jobs a lot easier." One of the armored soldiers said while examining his rifle.

"Cut the chatter. You know that thing is top secret!"

"Sorry sir…"

"Enough! Go get ready boys the people we will face will be tougher then the mission we had so far!"

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Lynda Private Academy:**

The following morning everyone was outside the academy preparing to depart and relocate the Durandal.

The moment Genjuro arrived everyone had lined up in a orderly fashion while the main combatants, Hibiki, Tsubasa and Ben were at the front of the rows of lines.

"Cant we do this a bit later on… I mean even bad guys have to sleep." Ben complained while stretching his aching back.

"Don't complain." Tsubasa said to our alien hero, while sighing on his laid-back personality.

"You're being deployed under the pretext of investigating the assignation of the Defense Minister." Genjuro began the debriefing. "Make hast to the Ruins of Memory."

Ben glanced at his two partners. Tsubasa was the very definition of calm while Hibiki was sweating in nervousness. Ben nudged her to get her attention. She turned and Ben gave her a reassuring smile that calmed her down.

"Alright everyone good luck out there!" Genjuro ended and all personnel rushed to their designated roles.

"Ok you three you would ride with me." Ryoko called out to the three and gestured them to her car. "But I do wonder who would be seating with Ben-kun at the back."

The girls flinched at the idea while Ben just gave a confused look at Ryoko.

"Well I don't really mind. Is it really an issue?"

"Ah… well… you see…" Hibiki said stuttering, while trying to form words.

"Maybe… I, or…" Tsubasa was not faring better than her companion was.

Ryoko just stared with an amused grin. She really couldn't help but be entertained at the two.

"Well if you guys cant decide… I call shot gun!"

"Eh!" Tsubasa and Hibiki shouted in unison, while just watching Ben walked towards hi seat.

"Well better luck next time girls and you two should get your act together or else, you might not have a shot at all~." She said with an amused tone while=le she herself walked to her car.

The two jut sighed and proceeded to get on the back seat.

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Highway:**

One and a half hour had passed since they departed and fortunately they had not encountered any problems. Everyone seemed to have relaxed a bit, but it was a different issue with Ben.

"It's to quit. Too quit." He suddenly spoke out and the other three in the car looked at him weirdly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hibiki asked, not sure why Ben would want something to happen.

"Hibiki… I have been doing these kinds of thing for a long time. I really wish some rouge group would show up or some foreign agents would come. If those didn't happen, then something worse will."

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked and as if fate wanted to grant there wish the road suddenly burst causing Ryoko to lose control of her car.

"That's what I mean!" Ben screamed. He needed to protect the others or they would severely injure through the crash. He activated his omnitrix and didn't care what form he would get. He left it to chance and hoped the omnitrix would turn him to the alien he needs.

With a flash of green, the car burst due to the size of Ben's form. What appeared was a yellow sphere and it dropped down to the unforgiving ground.

He uncurled like a centipede and released Tsubasa, Hibiki and Ryoko completely unscratched.

Now we see Ben's new form. This form was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, hexagonal, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He had four claws on both of his hands and a black strip that run down his chest. The omnitrix was located on the center of his chest.

This was Ben's Arburian Pelarota he has dubbed Cannonbolt.

"You guys okay?" He asked the still dazed trio.

"Yes were fine" Tsubasa replied.

"Very fast thinking Ben-kun, you really saved us there." Ryoko said while retaining her go with the flow tone.

"Ben-kun are you all alright?" the sudden voice of Genjuro came from the omnitrix, gaining the attention of the group.

"Yah were fine. We landed somewhere near a chemical factory I think." Ben explained while noticing the large factory in their vicinity. "Did you see what collapsed the bridge?"

"No, we didn't see anything. It might have been the Noise. So stay sharp everyone."

As the communication ended, water erupted from the underground sewers and the Noise came crawling out.

"There in the sewers!" Tsubasa said in shock.

"Ah just great." Ben grunted.

"Genjuro shouldn't we pull out?" Ryoko said while retrieving the case that held Durandal from the wreckage. "There's a chemical factory up a headed is practically a huge pile of dynamite, if we continue, the Durandal-."

"I know!" Genjuro yelled from the com. "But the Noise have only attacked your escorts and not you which means they are being controlled by someone. If they want to get their hands on Durandal, our best bet is to settle this somewhere dangerous.

"Got it." Ben said. "Ryoko take cover somewhere. Tsubasa, Hibiki get ready." The two girls nodded, Tsubasa took out her relic while Hibiki readied herself.

" **Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron"**

" **Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron"**

The two are now equipped with their Symphogears and they took fighting stance right besides Ben. "All right guys, let's show these overgrown jelly beans who their messing with!" The three charged a the opposing army of Noise while the rest of their comrades watched their fight from a distance.

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Unknown location:**

He stared at his current location. He saw what appears to be a large chamber of shorts made of a mixture of rock, concrete and organic materials. Some even pulsed like muscles.

He cringed at the sight. He could not help but feel disgusted at the sight.

He wondered where he had arrived. It was in a sense an hour since he left the 'Nasuverse' and separated from Paradox. He had sense that he had left him alone for a while.

This universe that he arrived in was not his destination, but something was in a way, pulling him towards here. He was not sure what it is, but he decided it didn't hurt to look a round

He began to walk while examining his surroundings, looking for a way out. He walked for a while, not encountering any living being. Then he saw something a few feet ahead of him.

It was a creature or creatures, thousands of them, larger than he by a significant margin. It was entirely red and resembled a spider in form with long appendages arms, large canines showing and a head that like a mushroom with smaller black stumps growing over it.

They all turned to him and immediately started to sprint at him. He sighed before raising his hands and fired his stream of purple energy. Unlike with the Skeletons he had faced earlier on these things, though easily aged like the skeletons, took him more effort to deal with due to their numbers.

As the last of the spider like creatures turned to dust, he once again started to walk around. Yet seconds later, the entire cavern shook violently. He calmly looked around and waits for whatever is coming.

Bursting out of the wood works, thousands of thousands of what he guess the alien species that control this place came out and was charging at him.

Each was different from each other. Majority of them was the same spider like creature form before. Others were as different as dogs and cats.

Some were significantly larger than the spider creature. These creatures shared a resemblance with scorpions with crab shaped pincers and had a large eyeless, humanoid head growing on its back.

Another was a plump creature with stump like legs and its front was encased with green carapaces armor.

The next was smaller than the spider creature. It was walking with two legs and has a head similar to an elephant with a long trunk and a hand at its end.

The next were similar with the elephant like creature. This whoever had two large, bulbous eyes.

The last of the creatures were by far the largest of them all. It had a human shaped head with no eyes. It is supported by its six spears like legs and under it was a sac like organ that had a blade like tip.

It seems that they were all charging at him with the intent to kill him. He sighed in boredom. A wave of purple energy surged from his body and like a bomb, it washed over in all direction and all the creatures were reduced to dust.

He cracked his neck, relieving the strain from it. He began to walk again and tried to find an exit.

" **Analyzing…"**

He stopped and looked around looking for the origin of the voice he heard.

" **Analyzing…"**

He heard it again, but found no one for the source of the voice.

" **Analyzation complete… Higher existence detected… Activating protocols…"**

This caught his interest. It appears that were ever he was, is some short organic factory with a hive mind structure. In other words, whatever he was hearing must be its super computer.

He laughed in amusement at his current finding. Therefore, in the good name of curiosity he began to walk towards too were ever he is sensing the super computer.

He accelerated his time, moved like a blur, and went deeper in to the cavern. Once there he saw, what he guesses was the super computer.

It was a grotesque thing to look at. It was similar to a squid in form with multiple rows of eyes, similar with one of the creatures he encountered. It was standing on a spire with a large glob like object with large tendrils acted like arms to it.

" **Higher existence detected… Protocol accepted… establishing contact…"**

The super computer said and its tentacle like arms shot towards him and wrapped around his body. He did not resist. It was out of pure curiosity that he allowed everything to transpire.

He was expecting this super computer was sent for some short of mining mission and to establish contact if ever encountered intelligent life. On the other hand, in a worst-case scenario, in actuality almost in all cases, subjugation or eradication.

Then images of the 'creators' of this organic machines flashed in his mind, images of their world, of how their society came to be. These silicon base life forms were no different from any other sentient race.

" **Higher existence accepted communication… proceeding to next stage…"**

He felt something was off. What this computer was showing to him appears to be all the good of the civilization. It was never the case. No matter what race there will always be the horrors of it.

He activated a device attached on his gauntlet and wires came out of it and attached it to the tentacles that were holding him.

" **Danger… Foreign program detected… begin purging… locating source…"**

He smirked. He knew he would be done before this thing would even begin his process. Then the information that this computer was hiding entered his mind.

He saw that it was indeed an organic harvester as its primary function. However, it also doubled as an offensive weapon if ever encountered sentient life.

These silicon base life forms were no different from the Incursions, warmongers that derive pleasure from war.

This caused him to frown. The very existence of these things awakened something in him that he had thought he lost a long time ago.

" **Danger… large energy concentration… Origin… Higher existence… Warning… Time fluctuation detected… Accessing countermeasure…"**

His body began to glow the same purple light. The tentacles that were holding on him started to turn to dust and slowly it was reaching to the main body of the super computer.

" **Imminent destruction… unavoidable… establishing connection to creators… Connecting…Connec…Conn… ting… Co…"**

As its last act was incomplete, the super computer had disintegrated to nothing.

He landed on the ground and dusted himself while staring at what was once the super computer. He accelerated his time and swiftly looked for the exit of the facility.

Once he did, he dismissed his acceleration and stood in mild shock. He saw that he was staring at a familiar blue planet. "Is that earth?"

He looked at his surrounding and back at the giant alien construct. It was a large thing and appeared to be made of jagged, bladed rock. "So… I am at the moon and these organic machines have already reached this far in huh."

He stared at the blue planet once more, a smile crept on his face. "How… intriguing. I guess I can have a better look for now."

As he was thinking he felt some slight tremors. He turned and saw a large number of those organic drones he fought earlier charging towards him. "Well I guess I could do a little 'weeding' to pass the time."

 **Chapter End.**

 **(Stinkfly)**

 **Hey guys here's another chapter. And a bit earlier then I thought I could finish it.**

 **Nothing much happened in this chapter, just a set up with the up coming fight and a little interaction with Ben and Hibiki.**

 **I actually wrote a scene with Ben and Chris meeting up, but decided to do that for another time. Instead I wrote another short in look with my omniverse. The 'guy' that I keep writing about would play a big role later on the story.**

 **For now, he would be just the character to introduce the anime/video game universe involved in this. If you guys have no idea which universe he is in right now it's the Muv-Luv universe.**

 **So without anything else, berserkerzero7 signing off.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Ben 10 or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respected creators and publishers.**

 **(Grey Matter)**

 **Chapter 8: A new enemy, Durandal's awakening.**

"Genjuro-kun shouldn't we pull out?" Ryoko said while retrieving the case that held Durandal from the wreckage. "There's a chemical factory up a head of us and it's practically a huge pile of dynamite, if we continue, the Durandal…"

" _I know!"_ Genjuro yelled from the com. " _But the Noise have only attacked your escorts and not you which means they are being controlled by someone. If they want to get their hands on Durandal, our best bet is to settle this somewhere dangerous._

"Got it." Ben said. "Ryoko take cover somewhere. Tsubasa, Hibiki get ready." The two girls nodded, Tsubasa took out her relic while Hibiki readied herself.

" **Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron"**

" **Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron"**

The two are now equipped with their Symphogears and they took fighting stance right besides Ben. "All right guys, let's show these overgrown jelly beans who their messing with!" The three charged at the opposing army of Noise while the rest of their comrades watched their fight from a distance.

 **(Grey Matter)**

"Captain, it seems the Noise had beaten us from the surprise attack." One of the Captains men said while observing the fight from a distance with his helmets enhanced visor.

"Hmmm, it's probably the work of that Finé woman." The captain said gaining the attention of the rest of his team.

"How should we proceed sir?" one of his men asked.

The captain pondered. Encountering Finé was not out of their expectation. Either she is behind this or not, their mission still stands.

"Our objective still takes priority men. Kill all the Noise and anyone else who will get in our way, UNDERSTOOD!"

"YES SIR!" they all saluted and got ready to begin.

 **(Grey Matter)**

 **Bavarian Illuminati HQ:**

The three top brass of the Bavarian Illuminati watched Ben, Hibiki and Tsubasa's fight with the Noise.

Saint-Germain was silently watching the fight, but for the other two, they were pre-occupied on what Saint-Germain had told them of Ben and Animo.

Cagliostro and Prelati were still trying to come to terms on what Saint-Germain had told them earlier on. The very idea of Ben and Animo were from a different reality

If they heard it from someone else besides Saint Germain they would have just laughed, it as a bad joke. But when they thought about more, everything about them fell into place. It had explained a lot about them.

Cagliostro gazed at Prelati at her left. To any other her emotionless expression would have given them the idea that she was unfazed of the information. But she knew better. After being with her for centuries, she knew that she was as troubled as she was.

She sighed before returning at the screen. "In the end Ben Tennyson is another obstacle ahead of us. No matter what, we would follow Saint-Germain to death."

 **(Grey Matter)**

Back with Ben and his team. The battle was going smoothly, too smoothly for Ben's liking. He was thankful that it was just the normal Noise that had attacked them and not Animo's super charged Muta-Noise. He had to admit that Tsubasa and Hibiki might not handle it well for now. He is considering training them a bit more to be ready if they did encounter them again.

Curling himself again, he bulldozed through the group of Noise in front of him. A form like Cannonbolt that could punch through concrete with ease, crushed and ripped the Noise like paper.

Even as he remained curled up, he noticed that Tsubasa and Hibiki were slowly being surrounded even though they were fighting the Noise with little difficulty.

He launched himself like a bullet and decimated the Noise's from their backs. The two noticed Ben's arrival and the two leaped to Ben. He uncurled himself and Ben began to speak.

"There to many of them. We will be just wasting time if we just keep fighting. We need to get Ryoko and the relic to a safe area."

"But we can't just leave the Noise like this!" Hibiki said, not understanding the point of Ben's decision.

"I know Hibiki, that's why one of us would need to take Ryoko to a secured location."

"Who would take the professor, Ben-kun?" Tsubasa voiced out her question, understanding that Ben's suggestion was the best course of action.

"Hibiki would have to take her."

Said girl eyes widened at the mention pf her name. "You want me to take Ryoko-san, Ben-kun?"

Ben nodded at her. "Yah, me and Tsubasa can handle the Noise in large groups, so you have to take her Hibiki."

Hibiki was unsure for a moment, but in the end followed Ben's request. "Alright Ben-kun. I won't let you down." She determinedly said and dashed off too were Ryoko was currently at.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Tsubasa voiced out while raising her blade at the remaining Noise.

"Come on Tsubasa don't you trust my intuition?"

She looked at our alien hero with half closed eye's. "Ben-kun, please tell me one time that your plan had went without a hitch."

He was about to answer but stopped midway when he recalled some of his plans from his past most notably the one when Psyphon and his cronies' attempts to escape from Plumber HQ's cells.

Psyphon was threatening to use the bases Null void projector to suck in not only the base but also the entire city of Bellwood. In short, he took the city as his hostages.

He had come up with a plane to sneak in to the facilities power core and shut off the power to the Null void projector. When he and his team was successful on shutting it off, Psyphon and his gang showed up and revealed that it was his plan on tricking them on shutting off the power core and along with it the other layers of security that prevented them from escaping.

"Huh…" he said to Tsubasa while his eyes kept from looking away from Tsubasa's gaze. "Well… come on Tsubasa nothing could possibly go wrong." His eye twitched.

Tsubasa just sighed, leaving the matter knowing his answer already. "Fine, but we better hurry and re group with the rest.

"Y-yah!" He nodded with a stiff nod. In truth, Ben was panicking inside. _"Why did I just tempt the universe of all times?! Hibiki, Ryoko be careful!_

 **(Grey Matter)**

As Hibiki and Ryoko ran towards to where Genjuro and the rest of the convoy, they were met with no Noise resistance at all. It would have seemed that all of them were fighting Tsubasa and Ben.

This had frightened and relived Hibiki at the same time. On one hand, she was constantly worrying for her two friends fighting the enemy. The other was she was thankful that there were no opposition and she can safely lead Ryoko and the Durandal to the safe zone.

Even so, she still believed on Ben's plane and she would see this through and return to fight with him and Tsubasa.

"Hibiki-chan, look out!" She abruptly stopped when she heard the panicked voice of Ryoko.

"What?!" Hibiki cried out in shock when suddenly a bunch of Noise appeared right in front of her. "Where did they come from?"

"We meet again brat!"

Both Hibiki and Ryoko turned to where the voice came from and to their shock, it was Chris, clad in her Nehushtan Symphogear while holding the same cane she used to summon the Noise.

"The Solomon's Cane!" Ryoko said in shock while looking directly at the silver cane Chris was holding.

Chris jumped off from the building and landed in front of the two with the summoned Noise at her back. "Now it's time for me to pay you back from back then Hibiki Tachibana!" She raised one of her chain whips and swung it towards Hibiki and Ryoko.

Hibiki's eyes widened and instinctively pushed Ryoko out of the way. Not having enough time to dodge the chained whip snared at Hibiki's arm and Chris viscously pulled her with much force that she crashed through one of the buildings.

Chris once more repeated her action and released Hibiki mid air. She skidded on the ground and she and crashed hard on the ground.

Hibiki groaned while picking herself up. She visibly didn't have any injuries thanks to the Symphogear, but that still left her a bit dizzy from the trashing she got.

She heard footsteps and saw Chris was slowly coming at her with the Noise following suit. Shacking off her dizziness she took fighting stance with hesitation on her face. She didn't want to fight Chris, but she can't let her gain the Durandal relic. Not when Tsubasa and Ben was relaying on her with the mission.

 **(Grey Matter)**

"Sir the Nehushtan wielder has arrived and is engaging with Hibiki Tachibana." One of the Captains men informed him of the sudden change of situation.

"What? Why didn't they inform us of this?!" The captain growled at the new. With the new added variable, it would seem that they were at a bind. "It's already hard enough dealing with Tennyson and the gear users and now this!"

"What do we do sir?"

The captain stared at the ground for a moment. It was such a good fortune that Hibiki separated from Ben and Tsubasa and thought she would be the easy first target.

Now with Chris in the picture and the army of Noise at her side it would be difficult for them, even with the new tech.

"Where is that package the egg heads sent?"

"Right overthere sir." His 1stLieutenant pointed at the large metallic case.

"Good I want you all to capture the Durandal and Tachibana." He said while walking towards the case.

"What about you sir?"

He knelt down, opened the case, and stared at what it contained.

"I'll deal with Tennyson and the little idol."

 **(Grey Matter)**

Back with Ben and Tsubasa, the two were easily decimating the Noise.

Ben, now transformed as Swampfire was unleashing torrents of fire, while he was carefully avoiding the gas tank in the vicinity.

While on Tsubasa's end she had transformed her blade to its larger variant and unleashed wave after wave of energy slashes, destroying the Noise and as well as the paved ground.

Everything on their side was going smoothly and the only worry they have is if Hibiki and Ryoko had escaped safely.

Ben was about finish with the batch of Noise he was facing until he felt Tsubasa had leaped towards him.

"It seems we are about done her Ben-san." Tsubasa said while heaving a sigh of relief.

"Yah we can finally head back with Hibiki and the rest." Ben replied while tossing one last fireball towards the remaining Noise. "And that should do it." He said while reverting to his human from.

"I wonder who had sent the Noise. Since they were the normal variants it's safe to say that Animo has no involvement in this." Tsubasa deducted while Ben have a node at her.

"Yah I agree. In addition, it is not Animo's style on hiding in the shadows. He likes to come with a big entrance and monologue first before attacking."

Tsubasa giggle a bit at Ben's explanation. "You really have been doing this for a long time."

"Heh that's an understatement." He laughed a bit with Tsubasa before continuing. "Well let's go before-." He stopped mid way along with his eyes widening. It was only thanks to his years of fighting that even for a fraction of a moment he had notice a glint from one of the towers He saw someone aiming at them.

He did not give another thought. Out of instinct, he dived towards Tsubasa in order to avoid whatever was coming at them. "Tsubasa get down!"

"Ben-san?!" Tsubasa gasped at Ben's sudden action.

He had gotten her and himself out of the way in time. The ground they were standing previously on exploded. However, it appeared to be not caused by some concussive projectile, missile or any of the likes. It was as if something extremely dense had struck the ground along with a lot of force that had blown both Ben and Tsubasa away from the epicenter.

"What was that?" Tsubasa groaned while she and Ben stood up and massaging their heads from disorientation.

"I don't know but were going to find out any second now."

As Ben had said, the Captain had jumped off the roof he was on and landed right in front of them. His tri-goggled eyes glowed menacingly at them. On his arms appears to be wearing large gauntlet like weapons that bared some similarity with Hibiki but a bit sleeker in its design with teal light pulsed through it.

"Mind telling us who you are buddy? Or are you just going to keep quiet and keeping the silent and deadly type." Ben said mockingly, trying to rile up the Captain.

"Hmph, I have nothing to say to you Tennyson. I only came here for few things."

"And what would that be?" Tsubasa said while griping her bladed tighter while inching a bit closer.

Ben sensing Tsubasa's action readied his right hand to activate the omnitrix. Not caring what he would get.

The Captain raised both his hands; his gauntlets glowed brighter at his action. "The relics that your girls wield, Durandal and of course the most sought after item in the world… your omnitrix!"

At his answer the two heroes eyes widened. Ben's face grew serious. "Dude you have no idea how wrong you are." Ben activated the omnitrix and swiftly cycled through the selection screen. "Get ready Tsubasa!"

"Right!"

He slammed the omnitrix core and the signature flash of green appeared and Ben had taken another form he had not used since he arrived on this universe.

The form was some short of a bulky, a heavy, oven-like suita handle on the head and the shoulders have bolts, there are three more bolts on each hand, and two on the chest along with three grill holes on its helmet that acts as its eyes. The omnitrix settled on its chest.

This form is NRG. The omnitrix DNA sample of Prypiatosian-B from the Andromeda Galaxy.

"NRG! Oh NRG, is G.O.O.D!" Ben exclaimed with a Russian accent.

"Is this really an alien form?" Tsubasa asked in curios tone. Wondering what kind of alien would evolve in to such a form.

"Uh, kind off, I'll explain later."

"I hope you two are done!" The Captain began the gauntlet weapons hummed with power and he trusted it forward sending a large pulse. Thanks to Tsubasa's agility, she was able to leap away from the attack. Ben on the other hand, thanks to his bulkier from he just barley rolled out of the way. "Because I'm in a rather tight schedule.

Tsubasa dashed towards him and proceeded to attack. She was quite shocked that the man in front of her was able to keep up with her. It would seem he was much skilled then she anticipated.

Tsubasa was half-right. The captain was indeed skilled in hand-to-hand combat. His years of training had made him in to well season veteran. Yet it was no small thanks to the advance AI programmed with in his suit, which gave him a better chance with someone like Tsubasa.

" _God damn it, this brat is good!"_ The captain internally said. Impressed that even in her age she was worthy to be called a veteran.

"Tsubasa move!" The recovered Ben yelled out to his partner. Tsubasa did so without looking back at him and once she leaped out of the way

The Captain was stunned briefly by Tsubasa's sudden redraw all and staggered. Due to this, he was not able to see the incoming beam of condensed radiation. The beam had hit and an explosion fallowed, sending the Captain flying and crashing to a nearby wall.

It was only thanks to his suit that he had survived the attack, the crash and the radiation of the attack. He brushed off the dizziness and stood once more.

"Give it up!" Ben said while he and Tsubasa slowly walked towards him.

"Don't resist anymore! You can't take both of us at the same time!"

The Captain scoffed at her threat. Of course, he won't back down. He was more terrified at what his bosses will do to him then what Ben and Tsubasa would dish out to him.

"Sorry miss idol, but surrender is not an option for me."

Ben sighed. He had hope he would give up and save him and Tsubasa the trouble. "Well can't have your way all the time. Let's wrap this up Tsubasa." She gave a silent node and readied her sword.

The Captain reevaluated his situation. He want prideful enough to see he was outnumbered and out mach. He needed a way to separate them. Then an idea pops in his mind.

"I couldn't agree more Tennyson. I need to hurry and meet up with my men." He said making the two widened their eyes at him.

"Wait you're not alone?!" Tsubasa said, while the Captain smirked behind his helmet.

"Of course I'm not alone. In fact my team should be with the Gungnir brat and that girl with the Nehushtan relic."

"Even the Nehushtan wielder!" Tsubasa once again said in shock, not expecting another party involving.

Ben clenched his armored hand, seeing that the situation was going towards the Captains favor.

An explosion accrued from a distance making everyone turn to its direction. Tsubasa and Ben stared in shock while the Captain's grin widened. It came from where Hibiki and Ryoko were heading.

"So what's it going to be you two?" the Captain said with confidence.

"… Damn it. Tsubasa-." Ben was about to speak, but as stopped by Tsubasa.

"I know Ben-kun. Go, I can handle this."

Ben stared for a bit, but reluctantly agreed it was the best option. "Alright, be careful." He said then started to run to Hibiki and Ryoko's location.

"Now this would make thing even for me." The Captain taunted Tsubasa, but it did little to her.

"Enough lets finish this." She said and her blade pointed at the Captain.

The Captained just laughed while his gauntlets pulsed with power.

 **(Grey Matter)**

Back with Hibiki and Chris. The two was still duking it out. While Chris tried to actually fight, Hibiki did the exact opposite. She dodged blocked but never once tried to deliver an attack to Chris, only to the Noise.

"Damn it, fight back you coward!" Chris yelled in frustration. She couldn't understand why she wouldn't fight back.

"I won't! We don't need to fight! Were both humans we can talk this out!" Hibiki once again pleaded to Chris for a peaceful resolution.

"Are you still babbling about the bull shit! She said while whipping her chains towards Hibiki that she was able to roll out of the way in time.

"Damn it, stay still!" She cried out in frustration, still delivering her attacks Yet Hibiki continued to dodge trying to find an opening to stop Chris without hurting her.

"GRR! You lot,surround her right now!" She barked her order to the Noises behind her. They obeyed like machines and entrapped Hibiki, leaving no way for her to escape.

"Eh!" She said in confusion, seeing the current situation that she had nowhere to go. _"I have no choice!"_. She took a fighting stance and was ready to pounce at the nearest Noise, but Hibiki would not get the chance.

At the exact moment, the team that the Captain sent had arrived and had startled the three women.

Currently the three were bewildered at their sudden appearance, asking themselves who they could possibly be.

"Who the hell are you guys supposed to be?"

The squad didn't say a word, they answered by raising their rifles. The two gear users had assumed that they were going to fire at them. Chris didn't feel threatened at all since bullets won't even harm the Symphogear, but Hibiki after learning from Ben to always expect the unexpected raised both her gauntlets in defense.

They opened fired, yet it was not metal bullets that came out, but super-heated plasma. What's more it didn't hit the two as they expected but had struck down the Noise.

A momentary silence came as the three shocked women stood in stunned silence.

"Wh-what?" Was all Chris could say.

"They… they…" Hibiki was in the same state as Chris.

"They destroyed the Noise?!" Ryoko was the last one to react, but one could tell she was the one who was most surprised.

The squad now aimed their rifles at Hibiki and Chris making the two eyes widen. They fired and the two blocked by instinct.

For the moment, their Symphogear were able to withstand the barrage, but their armor could not completely filter the heat they were receiving and the two gritted their teeth form the heat.

"Don't screw with me!" Chris cried out lashing one of her chains towards the firing squad.

Not expecting the attack, the squad stopped their firing and scrambled in order to avoid the attack. Majority of the team were able to avoid it in time but two were hit and was thrown back and crashed to a wall.

Chris smirked for at least getting some of them, but her eyes grew in shock once again witnessing the two getting up. "What how are you still able to move!?"

"Hmph! Well it is all thanks to this suits little lady! Its-!" One of the squad members began to boast and almost slipped secret information, but another member stopped him.

"Shut the hell up man! You know these shit is top secret!"

He just shrugged off his comrades warning before re-aiming his rifle back at Chris. "Sorry girly, but I guess you'll have to find out on the other side."

The team resumed firing. Chris could have tanked the attack once more, but after receiving damage from their laser bullets she would not take that chance.

She leaped out of the way and landed a few feet from them. She then lashed out her chain whip towards them while gathering energy to deliver her attack.

"Nirvana Gedon!"

"Shit!" One of the squad members yelled out in panic. All of them tried to evade but unfortunately one of them was to slow and his entire right arm was hit.

"AHHHHH!" he cried out in pain. Feeling his entire arm was melting off.

"He's been hit!"

He writhed in pain on the ground while a pool of blood was forming.

"Oh no…" Hibiki stared in horror. Even though he was the enemy, she could not help but feel worry towards the man.

Chris cringed a bit at the result, not expecting the damaged he would have received.

"Keep firing and get the Durandal!" One of them shouted and the rest fallowed. They began to shot once more. A set was aimed at Chris and another was aimed at Hibiki, forcing the girls to dodge and parry the incoming projectiles once again.

Suddenly the man's suit started to beep and a sound like a pressurized injection was heard. The hole that was once his ram closed up and the man seemed to relax after wards.

"Good the medic system of the suit is working." One of his teammates said in relief, seeing the build in medical system was operating normally.

"Get him behind us and keep firing!"

" _Who are they?"_ Ryoko said to herself. She was still in shock that those men's weapons were able to eliminate the Noise, leaving the fact that they were wielding energy based weapons which to her knowledge humanity would not achieve such feats for another century or two.

" _Ryoko!"_ The commander said over the com's. _"What is going on!?"_

"Were being attacked by a third party. I don't know who they are but they are dangerous for sure."

" _How so?"_ He asked, worrying what kind of enemy they were facing.

"Genjuro-kun… their weapons can destroy the Noise."

Silence was heard over the com's. The commander was still trying to understand what Ryoko had said to him. _"But… Ryoko-kun that's impossible…"_

"I know, but I can't dismiss what I have seen with my own eye's Genjuro-kun."

" _Who are they engaging right now?"_ he asked, wanting to know the situation further.

"Hibiki and the Nehushtan girl are fighting them right now."

" _What about Tsubasa and Ben-kun?"_

"I don't know. Since they are not here yet it's safe to assume that they might be fighting with another squad right now." She explained making Genjuro pause for a bit.

" _Alright stay putt for now. I'll try to get in touch with Ben-kun and Tsubasa."_

"Heh you don't have to tell me twice."

 **(Grey Matter)**

As for the boy in question, he was still in his NRG form and sprinting towards Hibiki and Ryoko's location.

" _Please be alright you two!"_ He said to himself while picking up his pace.

" _Ben-kun can you hear me?"_ his omnitrix beep while receiving the call from Genjuro.

"Genjuro?!"

" _Ben-kun listen to me Hibiki is currently being attack by an unknown group and the Nehushtan girl."_ He explained making Ben stop on his tracks.

"What? Even that girl is here?!"

" _Where are you and Tsubasa now?"_

"I'm heading to their location now, but Tsubasa is fighting someone right now." He explained while piecing together that the one who attacked him and Tsubasa is with whoever is attacking Hibiki right now. "Most likely they are in cahoots with one another."

" _Alright, please hurry. I don't think Hibiki will last much longer."_ With that, he ended the connection.

"Damn it! Hibiki please hang on for bit longer!"

 **(Grey Matter)**

Back with Hibiki and the rest the fighting was still raging on with Hibiki knocking out one of the squad members and Chris taking out two members.

"Please stop this already I don't want to hurt anyone of you!" Hibiki pleaded to the enemy, but it only fell on to deaf ears.

" _Everyone."_ The commander said through their communicators.

"Sir? What is it?" one of them replied, still firing their rifle.

"We don't have much time. I could not take both the idol and Tennyson at the same time. Therefore, I tricked him and now he is heading your way." He explained gaining an alarmed expression from his team.

"So what is your orders sir? We are pinned down right now." He asked the Captain, unsure how to proceed.

"Which of the objective can you acquire?"

"I doubt we can capture Hibiki Tachibana." Be explained while his gaze turned towards Ryoko, more specifically the case that held Durandal right behind her. "But the Durandal is another story sir."

"Then get it and extract immediately. I can't hold off the idol any longer."

"Yes sir!" He then cut off the line with the commander. "Alright everyone lets-." He was not able to give the order when one of his men interrupted him suddenly.

"Damn it… enough!" one of them suddenly stopped shooting and threw his rifle to the ground. "You, Hibiki Tachibana, me and you right now!" he said to Hibiki while taking fighting stance.

"Wait you idiot stop!" Yet his plea wasn't heard. His teammate rushed towards Hibiki and began his assault. "Damn idiot… everyone continue firing at the other one!"

As they resumed fire he nudge at the nearest of his team to him. "Listen while he distract them hurry and grab the case behind that Ryoko scientist." His companion nodded at the order and proceeded to sneak into one of the building and to find an opening towards the Durandal and Ryoko.

Hibiki was still hesitant on fighting another human being. Therefore, she only retaliated with her strength held back.

"Come on girl fight back!" He cried out in frustration on the Hibiki holding back on him.

Yet still Hibiki held back. She knew very well that she needed to fight and escape with Ryoko. Still she could not bring herself to fight another human being. Therefore,she continued to hold back and to find an opening to escape.

Unbeknownst to the rest the one soldier who snuck out of the fight was already a few feet away from Ryoko and the case holding Durandal. He slowly approached her and readied one of his grenades.

He activated it and once he was near enough to be caughtat the blast range he trough it right at her. He tossed the grenade and it hit the ground and rolled at Ryoko's side. She had heard its beeping and turned her gazed at it. He eyes widened and the grenade exploded.

Everyone had stopped and stared at the smoking spot.

"Ryoko-san…" Hibiki whispered in shock. Staring at the spot that Ryoko was standing on.

"Hurry, grab the case!" one of the men yelled out to his comrade. AT his word, he sprinted towards the case and he didn't waste a second and grabbed their prize.

"I won't let you!" Chris cried out and sprinted towards the soldier.

The team smirked at their victory, but it was short lived then their sensors detected two different spikes of energy. One was coming from Hibiki and the other was at where Ryoko was.

"What the hell?" One of them said, not understanding what they were picking up.

One of them turned to Hibiki and was shocked at what he was seeing. She was literally flickering from her normal state and a black form with menacing red eyes. _"What the heck is she!?"_

He turned to the second source and once again, he was rendered speechless.

The smoke was clearing and there standing was Ryoko, unscratched save for the hair clips that her holding her hair were now gone, letting her long hair fall down naturally, but what surprised them the most was a barrier of energy was enclosed around her.

"Ryoko-san!" Hibiki said in relief and joy while running towards the scientist. The flux of power from her was also fading.

"Phew, that was rather close." Ryoko spoke with her usual cheery tone while waving her hand to clear the smoke still surrounding her.

Suddenly the case that held Durandal started to beep and flash red making the soldier carrying it stop abruptly. "What the- it's beeping?"

"It can't be…" Ryoko spoke while staring at the case and then turned her gaze to Hibiki.

Then bursting out of it, the Durandal is now floating above him. The sword has the appeared to be made of aged silver. It was in a form of typical western swords that left not much of an impression of a legendary sword.

"The Durandal…" Chris said in awe while the soldier right below it was standing and just staring at the floating sword.

"Hibiki-chan, hurry and grab the sword!" Ryoko said to the dazed girl.

"Ah, right!" She began to leap towards the sword alerting everyone.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Chris said while leaping towards the sword herself.

"HURRY, GRAB THE STUPID THING!" The commanding officer of the squad yelled out his order. The stunned soldier was brought back to his senses and like the other two, leaped to the was a race to who would reach the sword and by some miracle Hibiki was the one who had grasped it first.

As she touched it, an orbed of light manifested and expanded. The sensors that the suits of the squad were going haywire alerting them something big was coming.

Once landing on the ground, the swordglowed a bright gold light that exploded to a large pillar of light.

 **(Grey Matter)**

Back with Tsubasa and the Captain the entire area that they were fighting was completely decimated by their fight.

By the state of the two it could be easily seen that Tsubasa was the one dominating the fight. She only retained small bruises while the Captain was on his knees, panting heavily and some parts of his armor were broken apart. The weapon gauntlet that he was using was nearly completely broken, with one of the gauntlets was gone and the other was falling apart.

"Give up. I won't continue fighting at your current state." Tsubasa said while relaxing her from, seeing that he could not fight back.

"Heh, like hell I'll listen to what you say little miss idol. I'd rather die than surrender myself."

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes at him. She slightly understood the resolve of the Captain, but even so, she has a duty to bring him back for questioning. She started to walk towards to apprehend him, but abruptly stopped when she saw a large pillar of light from the distance.

"What the…" she said in surprise.

The Captain saw this as a chance to escape, he activating another function of the suit. A plum of gas burst out of his suit and spread around the area.

"Wait!" Tsubasa was startled at first, but regained her composure she rushed towards were she believe the Captain was last on, but unfortunately he was long gone.

"I messed up…" She said dejectedly, blaming herself for that moment, she was distracted. Seeing no point in staying she dashed off towards the source of the pillar of light hoping that Hibiki, Ryoko and Ben were safe.

 **(Grey Matter)**

Hibiki was once again flickering into that dark shadowed monstrous form of hers. Her eyes kept flashing blood red and she was clenching her teeth like she was holding in her pain.

Then with a flash of gold, the sword Durandal began to peel away. Now Durandal appearance has change to a more sublime form.

Now it looked like to be one large blade that was connected to its hilt. The blade itself appearance to be made of gold with blue intricate lines run across it.

" **RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!"** Hibiki growled like a savage animal her gaze then turned to Chris and the squad. She roared and she prepared to unleash Durandal to them.

" _Squad do you read me?"_

The com's of the squad came to life at the Captains sudden call.

"Sir? The girl, Tachibana she…" He tried to explain, but was cut short by the Captain.

" _This mission is a failure, retreat now at designation two."_ He gave his order and the squad followed without question.

Chris stood and stared at Hibiki and Durandal. Her sights turned to Ryoko and her eyes widened at the expression she was giving. It was as if she was witnessing a miracle.

She gritted her teeth in sham and frustration. _"Even if I retrieve Durandal… it won't…"_

Due to her musing, she did not realize that the squad behind her had tossed grenade at her, but it was not an explosive. What came out was a glue like substance that had covered Chris's legs and seconds later hardened, trapping her in place.

"What!?" She cried out in confusion. She turned to the squad that was retreating.

"Sorry girly, but it would be better if you're out of the picture." One of the squad members taunted her before scurrying away to his retreating team.

"Damn it!" She tried to break free, but the substance stayed true. Her sight turned to incoming attack and all she could do was stare in horror. _Is this it?! I'm going to die!?"_ Her mind flashed with the memories of her parents, of the war that took them away from her, of the hardship she had endured when she was taken to a prison camp and turned to a slave.

She realized that she had achieved nothing. She still was not able to change anything. _"I… don't want… to die!"_ She screamed internality. _"Fine, Mom, Dad, please HELP ME!"_

She then felt something rammed straight at her and freeing her in the process. When her eyes saw who had rammed at her, she gasped and her eyes widened at who it was.

"You…" It was Ben, still as NRG.

He just arrived now when he saw Hibiki's attack that was so close to Chris. He didn't hesitate on his action. He dashed towards the stunned Chris and pushed her out of the attacks way.

For Ben he didn't have enough time for himself to dodge. So he took it point blank and he was engulfed by the pillar of a split second, Hibiki's dark visage flinched at the sudden entrance of the alien her.

"BEN-KUN!" Ryoko cried out at Ben's action. Her voice filled with genuine worry.

The light of the attack vanished and a large plume of smoke was left on its wake, no signs of movement from within the smoke.

"Why did he… do that?" Chris slowly said, baffled on Ben's action on saving her. She did not understand why he had done that. Wasn't she the enemy? Yet knowing that he still did it without hesitation. "I don't get it."

Hibiki feel to her knees, her grip on Durandal ceased and the sword fell to the ground and she slowly reverted to normal. 'What happened?" She said groggily, her head was having a migraine. She could not remember much after she grabbed the Durandal.

Her gaze then turned to Ryoko and she saw that she had a shocked look and staring at the plume of smoke in front of her. "Ryoko-san what happened?" She asked the stunned scientist.

The question brought her senses back. She looked at Hibiki, not sure how to bring the news to her. "Hibiki-chan… you… Ben-kun…"

Hibiki did not understand what Ryoko was trying to convey to her. " _Why is she looking at me like that and what does Ben-kun have to do-."_ Then a rush o memory came to her. She remembered she swung the pillar of light and in front of it was a strange being with bulky armor. _"That was Ben-kun?"_ She said in realization. Both her hands began to shake and slowly she hugged herself, her body trembled at the realization. "What have I done…?"

Tsubasa arrived and saw what had happened. She saw that the three were staring at the plume of smoke. "What happened…?" She then walked towards Ryoko. Noticing her approached she looked at Tsubasa the same way she looked at Hibiki. "What happened professor? Where is Ben-kun? He should have reached here first." Again, she asked and Ryoko found herself speechless. "Ryoko-san, please tell me."

"… Ben-kun, he… to save the Nehushtan wielder from the pillar of light, the attack form Hibiki-chan due to her going berserk. He rammed her out of the way. It was already too close for him to dodge and he…" She was able to explain to Tsubasa, but did not dare finish.

Tsubasa was horrified. She turned towards Hibiki. She was still on her knees, but now hot tears fell from her eyes after hearing Ryoko's explanation.

She turned to where Chris was. She still was on the ground while staring at where Ben took the attack in shock.

Her gaze turned to the ground, her hands clenched in frustration and despair. _"Again… just like back then… first Kanade and now Ben-kun."_

"Tsubasa-chan?" Ryoko called out to the Sentinel, when she noticed her walking towards the plume of smoke.

"Damn it…" She began softly. "GET OUT OF THEIR BEN TENNYSON!"

"Tsubasa-san?" Hibiki said after hearing Tsubasa's sudden yell.

"ARE YOU THAT WEAK AND COUDNT TAKE AN ATTACK LIKE THAT!?" Tears began to form on Tsubasa's face, but she continued. "YOU HAVE DONE THE IMMPOSSIBLE EVER SINCE YOU WERE TEN YEARS OLD. SO GET UP BEN!"

She stopped and cached her breath, but she never tore her eyes away. They waited and waited. Then finally, they saw movement from within.

"No fucking way…" Chris said in shock and disbelief. "He actually survived that!?"

Ben, still in his NRG form walked out from the smoke. Tsubasa and Hibiki smiled in joy and relief at the sight of the alien hero. Ryoko felt the same, but she kept her composure and only gave a soft smile.

Then the omnitrix began to beep loudly and for the first time the girls saw the alien device flash red. With a flash, Ben was reverted to his human form and he fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Ben-kun!" Both of the girls cried out in worry and dashed towards the fallen hero.

"Ben-kun please hang in there!" Hibiki pleaded to the unconscious hero. She knelt at his side and she held him in her arms. Yet the alien hero did not respond to her plea. "Ben-kun!"

Chris stood up and stared at the three for a while. She gave Ben a hard look before leaping over to a building and disappeared from sight.

Ryoko, seeing that Ben needed medical attention, called Genjuro for a med team. Finishing her call she stared at the three teens, Tsubasa and Hibiki's desperate cries to the alien hero continued until the med teams arrival.

 **(Grey Matter)**

"Sir I'm sorry to report this, but I'm afraid the team we sent to retrieve the three objectives was a failure." A man in his late forties, wearing a military uniform holding a tablet that showed the detailed report of the captain and his men's mission on retrieving the Durandal, the Omnitrix and the Symphogears.

"Hmmm… that's disappointing." The man, who appears to be in charge said with concealed anger.

"Wh-what are your next order sir?" The man said with slight hitch when he felt the anger in the rather calm sounding voice.

"Get those men back state side and be de-brief with the next operation. I'll set their punishment aside for an another time."

"Yes sir." With those final words the man left the room with slight quick pace.

The boss gave a tired sigh and rubbed his forehead with the coming headache. "Damn fools, they couldn't even handle a bunch of children. Omnitrix or relics they are just children!"

He raged. If only they know, what Ben had faced and accomplished then they would have realized sending a single squadron with advance weapons would do very little.

Relaxing a bit, the man typed a few keys on his key board and the computer screen lite up showing a man wearing a white lab coat.

"Doctor how goes with the current project." He said while the doctor responded with much enthusiasm.

"Swimmingly sir! This thing we found on ground zero at Zwei Wing concert. It's truly a marvel of science!" He replayed enthusiastically, not caring that he was talking to his superior.

The boss only nodded and letting the man continue.

"This symbiotic life form has showed us technology and knowledge centuries, no millennia's ahead of use. With a few more research we could even achieve faster than light travel sir!

Not only that we also decrypted schematics of a weapon that could destroy a target in the genetic level sir!"

The boss raised an interest brew at the man's revelation. "Really now? That is quit a find doctor." For once, he was pleased with the finding. With this, his political grip might grow if they were able to build such a weapon.

"Devote all efforts on encrypting that blue print professor and I want a proto-type ready ASAP." He ordered and the professor nodded vigorously before cutting communication.

He stood from his chair and leisurely walked towards the window. He watched as military personnel doing their duty. However, what he was interested on observing were the soldiers equipped with the same armor and weapon that the squad he sent to Japan.

He could only smile at the good fortune on finding that strange life form. It held within it the unfathomable technology that if they could extract everything ensures a seat of power in the white house. It would also shift the entire party to his side and finally disband the party that favored the heretical technology

Thinking of it, he could only laugh in joy and his laughter echoed within the room.

 **(Grey Matter)**

It took him quite a while killing all those organic machines on the moon, but now he was on this universes earth. Moments ago he had access this worlds internet and with its primitive security system he had easily gathered all this world recorded data. Its history and what they know of the organic alien machines.

What he found was these BETA, **'Being of extraterrestrial origin that are the adversary of the human race.'** as the natives of this earth had called the organic machines. He actually was amused with the name.

He also took a look with its history. Nothing save for the BETA were different compared to Ben primes earth. For a few key events like Japan withdrawing from the axis power in World War2, which lead the Americans, dropping the bomb at Berlin instead at Hiroshima. In addition, the space program was far ahead, the first problem landed on mars, and the first contact with the BETA happened and so on and so forth.

He brushed off the trivial information in favored of these **Tactical Surface Fighters or** TSF's. It would seem that these giant mecha fighters replaced what would have been jets like with majority of earths other versions would have. It was intriguing but not impressive what so ever. But this energy source they called the G element might prove useful later on.

Leaving those subjects for a later date he teleported to a military base in Japan called Yokohama base. This base in particular is interesting due to the information he had gathered that this base holds what the natives of this earth called Alternative IV.

On what he could gather, the Alternative planes were made in order to communicate and study the BETA.

The first of the Alternative plane was Alternative I, which was finding a way to understand the BETA by analyzing their language and ways of thinking. Yet it ended in failure.

The second plane, Alternative II was to capture and subsequent dissection and analysis of BETA specimens. Many lives were sacrificed for this to come to pass, and all that came of the research done on the samples was the conclusion that the BETA are carbon-based life-forms and had very little in common between its different strains.

The third plane, which he found amusing and disgusted, was Alternative III. Started due to the 1973 BETA invasion of Earth, its purpose was finding a way to understand the BETA using individuals with Extra-Sensorial Perception. Since the Esper's powers only covered a limited range, they had to enter the hives themselves in order to get thought readings from the BETA. Because of this, the survival rate of the Espers was only 6%. All attempts to communicate with the BETA through the use of thought projection failed, being ignored completely by the BETA, and all they managed to get through readings was the information that the enemy did not see humanity as life forms.

The forth and current plane was Alternative IV. Started in 1995, its official purpose was finding a way to understand or communicate with the BETA through the use of the so called 00 Unit. It also had a secret objective of setting up an anti-BETA intelligence network, gathering data on the layout of each Hive and the deployment and distribution of BETA within them. He couldn't find any information on what the unit is.

The last plane, that would begin if Alternative IV fails is Alternative V. Also known as Operation Babylon, it was first proposed by the US military in 1996 as a fallback in case of Alternative IV's failure.

100,000 people were to be selected and allowed to flee Earth through the use of migrant spaceships, while the rest of humanity stays on to fight the BETA to the bitter end, using a large number of G Bombs. The immigration ships were not really expected to survive: this was simply something added on to the plan in order to get the UN to agree with it. Regardless, when it is executed at the end of Unlimited, the ships do manage to find their way to a habitable planet.

This plan was to him was the most logical and optimal of all the planes. He has no doubt that the humans of this earth would perish in this pointless struggle. They were still a Type zero civilization and through his experience the creators of the BETA was at least a Type three civilization. They have no chance at all.

He sighed at their stupidity, but left the thought for another time.

He proceeded through the entrance of the base. The guards posted outside were standing still and didn't not react at his sudden appearance. It was because he froze time earlier on. He didn't want to be bother with the rabble of the base.

He strode without any concern. He passed through hallways, some barracks and he had passed through the field outside. He saw, what he had assumed cadets doing some drills. He passed through the hanger and saw a lineup of TSF. He shrugged and continued to walk until he reached a double door leading to what he guessed was an office.

He opened and saw the mess and clutter that covered the office. He survived the area to see if anyone was inside before reverting time back to normal. He entered and began looking around.

He saw some papers scattered on the floor. Taking interest, he picked it up and saw what appearance to be jumbles of equation. To any average intellectual individual it would be nonsense to them, but to him, who had come in and out of time streams and alternate time lines, he knows these are some short of quantum equations.

He laughed in amusement. Whoever made this is smart, but still an infant compared to him and the time walker. Not to mention she is way off track.

"… _ **n-chan…"**_

He then heard something. Placing the papers back, he turned his sight all over the place finding the source.

"… _ **chan…"**_

He heard it again and it would seem to be coming from the room locked by a large heavy bulkhead. He touched the called barrier feeling its hardened materials. His eyes darted to it control panel, immediately hacked the terminal, and successfully opened the bulkhead.

Once open he saw what the room contained. It was dimly lit, many tubes littered the room and all were connected to the one objet that lighted the room.

It was a containment of some short with blue liquid inside it, but that was not what caught his attention. It was the brain, a human brain inside the container. He tilted his head in mild interest.

For what he could tell, it was the source of the voice, or thoughts that he had picked up earlier. He walked towards the object and placed a hand on its surface and a sudden flood of memory entered his mind. _"I see you are…"_

He then jerked back when he heard the bulkhead doors and he saw it was a girl, a rather small girl.

"Who are you?" was what the girl said to the visitor.

 **(Grey Matter)**

 **Well guys sorry for the long wait, but I bring you the next chapter of this fic.**

 **I won't make excuses. RL got in the way on me writing fanfics. The only time I had to write was between lunch break and my breaks are rather short.**

 **And due to this the fic had suffer for that. I feel that the fight scenes are rather sloppy. I will revise this within the future.**

 **In addition, I'm planning to either update one of my Kamen rider fic or start to make one chapter of my Ben 10x Highschool DXD fic. So I might not make the next chapter for a while.**

 **So with that said berserkerzero7 signing out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Ben 10 or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All are owned by their respected creators and publishers.**

 **(Bloxx)**

 **Chapter 9: The Fated Encounter, Secret revealed, The Ichaival Relic!**

 **2nd Division hospital ward:**

"Ok Ben-kun, say Ahh." Hibiki said while holding a spoon full of soup to our bed-ridden hero.

Currently Ben was lying on a hospital bed after two days unconscious since the Durandal incident. He was currently giving a troubled and embarrassed look at Hibiki's action.

"Come on Hibiki I'm not hurt at all and I can feed myself." He tried to plead again to the cream haired girl. Moreover, what Ben said was true. The doctors found nothing wrong with Ben. What was the most likely cause of his loss of conciseness was due to the force of the attack and the mental strain on taking such an attack. The doctor said that he would be released the day after tomorrow.

Yet even with the explanation of the doctor, Hibiki and Tsubasa were still worried and kept taking care of him, much to Ben's embarrassment.

"Tachibana is right Ben-kun, you shouldn't strain yourself." Tsubasa berated Ben while preparing him some tea and dutifully serve him the drink.

"But…" He tried to protest again, but found himself silent when he saw that the two were about to cry if he protested again. "…ok fine, I give up."

Their faces lit up, a smile and a blush adorned their faces. Hibiki happily continued feeding Ben and Tsubasa's smile brightened every time he asked for a drink.

Ben, seeing their smiles, he could not help but smile as well. Even though he was embarrassed by the girl's treatment. He would not admit it aloud, but Ben was… happy.

" _We will always be together right?"_

His smile slightly dropped, remembering his conversation with Hibiki the other night. He knows that one day… he would have to leave.

 **(Bloxx)**

In front of a like on Finé's manor, Chris, wearing a maroon, skin-tight one-piece with a black choker, short puffy sleeves and shorts, a translucent red-violet cutout exposing some of her chest and upper back, detached long sleeves with black accents that go past her wrist, black lace trim on the end of the shorts, black stockings with maroon ribbon garters attached to the dress, and maroon pumps. She was standing on its bank staring at the sunrise, the staff of Solomon was being held on her hand.

Since she arrived since the Durandal, incident she expected Fine to be furious and she would have to go through another of their 'bonding' time. Yet when she did face her all she received was look of disappointment. It actually hurt her more than any of their previews 'bonding'.

All Fine told Chris was that a huge amount of phonic gain could activate a complete relic. That she needed half a year to use the staff of Solomon and that Hibiki could use the Durandal instantly.

It was bad enough that Fine belittled her; it was bad enough that Hibiki outdid her. It was already bad enough with all of these problems. Now she could not stop thinking on what Ben had done.

She could still clearly remember it. Him, pushing her out of the way and take the full force of the attack. She could tell he did not hesitate on his action and that bothered her to no end.

She gnawed at her teeth. That image played repeatedly. _"Why did you do that? Why did you save an enemy? Why did someone so powerful save another."_ She asked herself. She remembered all her pain, her past trauma. No one came to save her or the other children. There was no hero to swoop down from the sky and save her. Yet she saw it. _Someone_ did save her.

She then stopped her thoughts when she heard footsteps from behind. She turned and saw Finé all dressed in black.

"I know." Chris began. "I know what you're expecting of me! I can do it without this thing!" She threw the cane towards Finé, which she easily catches. "I'll prove to you I'm better than her. I will crush everyone with my own hands." Again, the image of Ben saving her came in a flash. She clenched her hands before saying her last sentence. "Even _him!_ "

 **(Bloxx)**

Now Ben exited the hospital doors and took his first breath of fresh air in a while. He looked up at the sky seeing it was high noon. Unfortunately, Tsubasa and Hibiki were not there to greet him due to the two were at school now.

In truth, Ben was supposed to be discharged earlier, but was held back by Ryoko. She needed his point of view of the Durandal incident to deliver to the top brass.

 **(Flash back)**

" _That what pretty much what happened Ryoko." Ben finished his summarized explanation on his part with the Durandal incident._

" _Thanks for your input Ben-kun. I hope with this the heads would keep quiet for now." She sighed while fixing the written reports on her folder._

" _No problem. I'm glad that I could take some of the pressure of you for once." She giggled at Ben's answer causing him to blush a bit._

" _You know…" Ryoko began to speak. When Ben turned to face her, his eyes widened when he saw the sullen look on her. It was a rare for him to see with the ever-cheerful professor. "You really scared us back then. We actually thought you died Ben-kun. Hibiki-chan never stopped crying until the doctor said you were fine and Tsubasa-chan didn't get a wink of sleep until you woke up."_

"… _Sorry for making you guys worry." Ben began. He couldn't help but feel responsible on making them worry._

" _No need to apologize Ben-kun. You did nothing wrong. In truth, I would be surprised if you didn't save the Nehushtan girl. You really are a super hero. Always saving the girl in the nick of time." She said jokingly making the alien hero laugh in return._

" _Well it comes with the job description. Besides, I wanted to save her. If I ever didn't, I think I could never forgive myself."_

 _Ryoko was silent at first, but suddenly gave Ben a solemn look. "Tell me something Ben-kun. Have you ever been in a situation that you have a goal that you were so obsessed with that you would do anything to achieve it?"_

 _Ben looked at her, unsure with her sudden question. He folded his arms and thought hard if he ever did have such an obsession._

" _Does smoothes count?" He jokingly said trying to play the question off. He flinched when he got a deadpan stare from her. "Well if not then I got nothing."_

" _I see." she said in disappointment. She was about to leave when Ben began to speak again._

" _No, I'll be lying if I say I never did. Do you remember the time when I told you on how Kevin went berserk and I planned to… end him." She nodded, remembering the dark grim of regret she saw in Ben's eyes._

" _I couldn't stop thinking that it's my fault, that because of my incompetence that he had to become a monster again to defeat Aggregor." Ben began his tail while Ryoko sat quietly._

" _I wanted to right the wrong I did that I was hell bent on… killing Kevin. Even when my cousin Gwen tried and begged to stop me, I wouldn't listen to her. I even ended up hurting her. I know the feeling so well that I wish I could forget it."_

 _He smiled remembering how his friends were able to convince him to save Kevin, even if that other person was a golden haired, playboy prick._

" _I'm just glad that they were able to stop me and thanks to that I was able to save Kevin." He ended his story and Ryoko could only stare at him with uncertainty._

" _But it was not too late for you. What if it was too late, that they couldn't be saved." She said. Her eyes only shown that she couldn't believe on Ben's tale._

 _Ben gave her a determined and unwavering smile. "It's never too late. There is always another way."_

" _How can you be so sure?"_

"… _I cannot give you a definite answer right now. But give me time and I'll find one."_

 _Ryoko stared stoically at Ben before going to a laughing fit. "That was so corny Ben-kun! You really are a super hero!"_

" _Well I'm glad I made you happy." Ben said dryly. He was abit amused and a bit offended at her reaction._

" _Well then I should be going." She stood up and was about to leave the room. She stopped for a moment and spoke. "Thanks for that Ben-kun. You will make a girl very happy someday."_

 _She left without another word, leaving the confused hero pondering her sudden change of personality._

 **(Flash Back End)**

Ben sighed once again, still confused with his earlier conversation. "What was that all about?" He wondered while still walking aimlessly. He arrived at the park and saw mostly children playing on the playground with their parents watching them in delight.

He smiled at the sight, seeing such a peaceful scene, knowing that he was fighting to protect this moments.

He moved further ahead and stopped when he saw Chris, in front of what appearance to be siblings, a boy and a girl and a boy.

At first glance, it seems the brother was bullying his crying , a part of him say's that they might be just lost and the brother was just acting tough for his sister.

…also, the fact saw no adult near them.

He saw that Chris was about weakly hit the boy on the head, so he decided now was the best time to intervene.

"Hey, need any help?!" He said while walking towards the three. They turned their sights at him. The two kids looked at him in wonder while Chris just gave him an irritated look.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be buddy?" Chris said, narrowing her eyes at Ben. The teen hero raised his hands showing her that he means no harm.

"Hey now I'm not some creep. I just wanted to help you guy's." Ben said to Chris, trying to defuse the misunderstanding.

"Yah I'll take your word for it." She sarcastically replied. "How can I trust you huh? For all I know you would take these kids and sell them off!" She continued to accuse Ben.

The accusation had made Ben eye twitch. _"Oh come on that was uncalled for. Do I really look like someone who would do that?"_

Before things would get any worst. The small girl eyes widened and spoke out when she recognized Ben.

"Hey onii-chan he's the nice nii-chan from the Flower Shop!"

"Huh?" Her brother said, making gaze at Ben, trying to remember if he was the same person. His eyes shot up when he finally recognized him. "Ah you're right, it's Ben-nii."

"Wait did you just say Ben?" Chris asked the two children, her eyes widened at the name. She turned back to stare at Ben. _"American, green and…"_ Her eyes slowly went to his wrist and to her horror she saw the omnitrix. _"Shit it's him!"_

"Yah, a month ago when we were shopping with dad in the shopping district we got lost. That's were Ben-nii found us and he took us to the flower shop. He made us Okonomiyaki and left to find our dad!" The boy finished explained.

"Yah Ben-nii is our hero!" The sister parroted with a big smile.

She half-heartedly listened to the two. Her eyes never left Ben making the teen hero look at her in confusion. She wanted to run but her legs were locked in place.

" _Have I met them already?"_ He said to himself,, turning his attention from Chris to the two, trying to remember the event that they had said. "Ah that's right, now I remember. I did help you guys out. I think it was months ago. Your names are Mio and Basara." He said finally remembering the event.

"Yay Ben-nii remembers!" The Mio said joyfully.

"Let me guess you're lost again huh?"

"Yup!" The two said in unison while Ben and Chris were perplexed on their happy mood on being lost.

" _How can you both say that with a smile!?"_ The two scream internally in unison. Ben just sighed and letting it off as a kid thing. He rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"So we should better get go-." He stopped midway when he heard a sudden grumble. He looked at the source and found the small girl blushing while holding her stomach.

"Or we get a bait to eat first?" he said with a bemused voice. Making the girl to look at Ben with a joyful smile.

"Really!?"

"Yah my treat."

"Yay!" The two cheered.

"Alright then." He turned too Chris and gave the same offer. "Come on snow white, you must be hungry as well.

"Like hell-!" She was about to retort until her stomach grumbled as well. She blushed and made Ben smile awkwardly.

She was about to two yell again until the two kids grabbed both her hands. "Please eat with us Onee-chan." Mio pleaded while Basara gave a pleading look.

Chris blush deepen. She stared at the kids then to Ben, who was just smiling at the scene. She sighed, relenting to the kid's request.

"Fine…"

 **(Bloxx)**

Chris, along with the two kids were sitting on a bench while waiting for Ben to return from buying their lunch. She glanced to the far right; the alien hero was not too far and was buying from a Takoyaki stall.

She sighed again, still wondering why she even agreed to the kid's request. She looked at the kids and saw them happily waited for their treat.

She felt envious with the two, yet happy for them at the same time. She envied them for the happy life they are experiencing. She was happy for them that they would not experience the suffering she faced when her parents died and then was captured by rebel forces.

"Onee-chan? Is something wrong?" Mio called out to Chris, breaking her of from her thoughts.

"What?" She asked startled by the girl's sudden call.

"Well… you were staring quietly for a while. I got worried."

The question caused her eyes to widen. Was she really in deep thought that she forgot her surroundings? "It's nothing." She replied solemnly while her sights turned to the alien hero.

Seeing so, the small girl had made her assumption. "Oh did Onee-chan miss Ben-nii already? Moh Onee-chan is really in love with him!" She said happily and she swore she saw sparkles in the small girl's eyes.

At her declaration, Chris did a spit take and violently coughed after wards. "WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM!? I ONLY JUST MET THAT IDIOT!" she said her faced red in embarrassment.

"But you were staring at him." Basra added making the silver haired girl flinch.

"Like I said we are-!" She wasn't able to finish when Ben arrived with the food.

"Alright got the Takoyaki!" He then gave one to each of them. The kids excitedly thanked Ben and Chris just gave him an irritated look before she accepted the food.

Ben then proceeded to sit next to Chris making her moved a bit from him. "What's wrong?" Ben inquired.

"Don't sit to close to me you perv. I still don't trust you." She said while chomping down on one takoyaki.

Ben eye twitched at the pervert comment, but shrugged it off. Before he would have returned that with a jab but over the years, he spent in this world he had learned to be patient, thanks to all the antics he had gone through with Hibiki.

"Ok, ok whatever you say Tsundere-chan~" Ok, maybe he could not let it go without a jab.

"DON'T CALL ME A TSUNDERE!" she yelled at the teen hero, her face red with embarrassment and anger.

The three just laughed at the poor blushing girl. Chris just hissed and tried to concentrate at the food.

A few minutes past and the group fell to a pleasant silence. The two kids then said their tanks for the meal and hopped off from the bench.

"Ben-nii can we play for a while." Mio said while she and her brother pointed at the playground not too far away.

Ben just chuckled at the balls of energy. "Yah it's no problem, just don't go too far and we will be leaving in 30 minutes."

"Yes Ben-nii!" The two said in unison and proceeded to their destination. Leaving Chris alone with Ben.

The two spent the passing time in silence. Just contently watching the kids have a good time.

Chris was sneaking worried glances on Ben. Her mind was in a panic and wonder because he did not recognized her. She did wore the helmet of the Symphogear, but she expected him to recognize her hair and voice at least. Since he did not say a word, she safely assumed that he didn't know it was her.

"So…" Ben began, causing Chris to flinch at the sudden conversation. "How about we talk." He awkwardly continued, not knowing how to talk you Chris since he only met her. "Since, you know, to pass the time?"

She was startled, but she regained her composure and returned to her previews suspicious glare. "What would I ever talk about with a pervert like you?"

Ben eye twitched again his patient was waning. "Okay, I really don't get why you got that impression of me, but I'M NOT A PERVERT." He almost growled at the silver haired Tsundere.

"Hmph!" Chris began. "Why else would a complete stranger ever come near two unsupervised kids?"

Well I don't know, how about a guy who just wanted to help some lost kids could be a good reason?" Ben countered making Chris glare intensify. "Look I don't get why you would get that idea from? But many people aren't like that."

At that statement image of the time, Chris spent in that hell. They were forced into labor, barely feed and were sold off to slavery. She watched in horror, seeing the children one by one being taken until she was next. "How could you possibly know that?"

She did not know why she suddenly asked such a question. Her eyes looked at the alien hero, hoping for an answer that eluded her all these years.

Ben stared off into the distance before his sights fell on Basara and Mio. They were happily playing with the other kids on the playground. He heard their laughter and a small smile formed.

He can't just give a yes or no answer. He knew there were many different kinds of people out there in the multiverse. He can't absolutely know but… "I can't be sure, but I just hope really."

"Huh?" she said. Unsure what his answer meant.

"That's what we can do really. Keep moving ahead and keep hope alive."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked again now completely confused then before.

"There are a lot of good and bad people out there. No one in existence, no matter how powerful they are can be absolute good or absolute evil. There will always be that middle lining." His gaze fell to the omnitrix and at the same time, Chris followed his gaze.

"It's always about love, always about hate… always about desire. It's the gift and the curse of sentient beings." He finished on a sad note.

Chris gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed at the ground, showing a pained look. "So there's no justice at all?" she dejected bitterly.

"In a way, there isn't." He began again, once again gaining Chris's attention. "Justice is based on how some perceives it. I learned it a long time ago. It is different with each person. Like many, they see it is as someone who is selfless, someone that gives everything he has to help someone… anyone.

Others would see justice as vengeance on a wrong that others dealt to them or to avenge a wrong to others.

Is all-different there is no base line in the end it's what you believe what it is.

Chris couldn't responded. In all honesty she expected something cliché, but no, what she got was something someone who had met, experience the truth of saving others, of justice.

"What is your justice?" she asked unconsciously.

Ben did not move his gaze from the children playing. He smiled and left Chris stunned on how sincere it was. "That." He nudged over to the kids playing making Chris look at the scene.

"I'm protecting this moment."

Chris was perplexed at Ben's answer. "Something that simple?"

"Yah." He nodded without saying another word.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You're an idiot."

"I get that a lot."

"I mean a real idiot."

"Hey…"

"But… It's beautify simple." She said with a smile.

"I know."

There exchange went on, but neither of the two where bothered by it.

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan!" The stopped when they heard Mio calling out to them. It would have seemed that the siblings were finish playing.

"Well I guess it's time to look for their dad." Ben stood while dusting his lap. "You know you don't have to come with us. If you have other business to do I can take over from here." Ben suggested but Chris shook her head.

"No, I want to see those kids reunite with their family and besides… I can't leave them to you creep." She said but this time it was a playful gesture.

"You still on with that?" Ben said with an amused smile. He reached out his hand to her. "Come one we can't keep them waiting."

He reached out his hand to Chris making the girl's eyes widen slightly at the gesture. She stared at his hand, but slowly and hesitantly, she held his hand. He helped her up and lead her towards the two waiting siblings.

She didn't understand why. Deep down she hated being touched, especially men. After the torture she had endured in her childhood, it had left a psychological mark. Sometimes she would have a panic attack with even the slightest touch with a man., but right now it wasn't.

The feeling wasn't like what she feels when she and Fine had their bonding. This feeling was something she hadn't felt in years. _"It's like there's… like Mothers and Fathers."_

Normally she would just yank her hand away and maybe punch Ben for it, but right now, she unconsciously smiled and gently squeezed the hand back.

 **(Bloxx)**

Unbeknownst to Ben and Chris, Paradox was watching them from a distance. He just smiled at the two, happy that Ben had change the future of someone yet again.

"Well done young master Tennyson, well done." He vanished in a flash of blue light to another time-period that needs his attention.

 **(Bloxx)**

Inside Hibiki's dorm room, Miku was eagerly waiting for Hibiki to return. Hibiki had skipped class today to look after Ben at the hospital. She admitted she was worried about Ben and asked what had happened to him, but again Hibiki had dodged the question.

Miku was growing more worried by the day. For a long time Hibiki and Miku never kept secrets from each other ever since she could remember, but recently she find thing changing.

Hibiki constantly skipping class and coming home late, sometimes she would be gone for a few days. She tried to ask her and Ben but they kept a tight lip.

"I'm back!"

She was brought out from her thoughts when she heard Hibiki enter the room.

"Welcome back." She greeted her with her usual smile.

"Yah sorry I skipped class, but I just wanted to see Ben be discharged from the hospital." She said while clasping her hands in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay, so Ben-kuns completely fine?"

"Yah, the doctor said he was completely fine and was discharged without a problem." Hibiki cheerfully answered.

"That's good. So Hibiki I just wondered if you wanted to go to the sunflower?" She asked hoping this time she could spend time with her best friend.

Hibiki still had a smile on her face, but anyone can noticed it had been for of an apologetic smile.

"So-sorry Miku, but I have something important to do."

Her smiled faltered, something painful pulsed inside her heart.

"Uh Miku, are you alright?" Hibiki spoke, wondering why her friend went silent all of a sudden.

"…et it…" Miku murmured low enough for Hibiki to miss what she said.

"Uh Miku what did you say." She asked this time her voice mirrored her worried expression.

"Forget it!" She shouted, making Hibiki stumble with her sudden outburst. Miku burst out of the room and Hibiki remained stunned for a moment.

She spun around and called out to her again, but she was too late. She was hurt. They never fought before and this was the first time she felt about this concerning Miku.

"Miku…" she wishpered her body trembled before tears started to form and she began sobbing quietly. She did not know what to do. All she did was cry and let her feelings out.

 **(Bloxx)**

Now we see Ben, the kids and Chris walking along the shopping district. Earlier Ben had contacted the kids dad to meet up in front of the of the liquor store, since it was the most noticeable landmark.

While walking, Chris began humming a tone, which the three couldn't help but find beautiful to hear.

"Onee-chan you have a beautiful voice!" Mio spoke out her thoughts while Basara nodded in agreement.

"I got to admit, it was a nice tune." Ben added with both admiration and a bit of teasing.

Chris suddenly blushed at their praise. In truth, she did not even notice she started humming. Her mind just found the atmosphere to be relaxing, charming even. It was so peaceful that she couldn't help it.

"Sh-shut it! It's not that great." She said fuming, making the other three laughed at her embarrassment.

"Mio, Basara!"

The four turned their sights at the source of the voice and found Mio and Basara's father in front of the entrance of the liquor store.

"Papa!" Mio said happily while Basara just silently run beside his sister, but a wide smile on his face.

Ben and Chris stood silently watching the scene. Ben smiled in satisfaction while Chris felt the same way as Ben.

The father said his thanks to the two and went their way. Basara and Mio waved goodbye to them while they faded into the crowed.

"Feels good right?" Ben began making the silver haired girl look up to him in wonder.

"Helping others, I mean."

She did not say anything. She stared at the spot where the family was earlier. The images of her own father and mother came to mind. She couldn't help but compare them.

"Yah its feel good." She said while a peaceful smile formed.

Ben sighed in satisfaction with her answer. "Well I better going. By the way need help on getting home?"

"No… I'll be fine." She replied, wanting to leave noticing she was alone with her supposed enemy.

"You sure?" He pushed on and in response; Chris gave him a dry glare.

"Ok, ok I get it. Just be careful." He warned. He stretched out his hand to Chris making her raise a brow in confusion. "By the way, Ben Tennyson's the name."

Her eyes widened at his sudden words. She just remembered this was technically their first meeting. "It's… Chris, Chris Yukine." She answered rather hesitantly, but shook his hand nonetheless. _"His hand… it's so warm."_

"Nice to meet you Chris. I guess I'll see you around sometime Chris." He said his good bye.

She stared at his retreating form for a bit before speaking again. "Hey!" Ben turned and looked startled at the sudden call. "Is it worth it, protecting what you believe in?"

"Yah!" He said with a smile, that shows absolute certainty. "If you're strong enough!"

Chris kept her eyes on him until he faded into the crowed of bystanders. Her eyes fell to the ground. The words that Ben offered echoed in her mind. She was unsure now if what she was in the right. _I don't know anymore…"_

She stood there with her own thoughts, completely ignoring the crowed of people bustling away.

 **(Bloxx)**

On top of a roof on one of the buildings, a figure wearing grey pants and a black hoodie that obscured his face was staring at Chris.

"Hmph a bit soft, but a feisty one and a beauty." He laughed with a menacing tone. "The Prime knows how to pick them." He then licked his lips in anticipation. "I can't wait to get my hands on this one and the other two. Oh what kind of face will Ben prime make when I'm done with them?"

 **(Bloxx)**

Around about an hour later, we see Ben walking silently on the quit street nearing the sunflower shop. Nearly all of the surrounding shops were already closed with the few that catered to the midnight patrons are still opened.

He sighed with the rather busy day he had and wanted to get some sleep for the sunflowers opening tomorrow. He was about to pull out his keys, but stopped when he saw a familiar face in front of the store.

"Hibiki?" he called to his friend, his faced grew worried when he saw her face was downcast, slightly covered by her bangs.

Hearing his voice Hibiki lifted her face and Ben saw her eyes were red from crying and her expression showed fatigue.

"What's the matter Hibiki?" His voice laced with a gentle tone. He wasn't able to ask any further due to Hibiki suddenly started to run towards him and enveloped him into a hug and buried her face on his chest.

He was about to ask again, but shut his mouth when he heard the muffled cries of Hibiki. Ben once again today found himself in a situation he didn't expected.

"Hibiki..." he spoke while soothingly caressed her head.

He wanted to know what the problem was. He wanted to ask, but for now, he let the girl he cares for cry her heart out and let himself take it all for her.

 **(Bloxx)**

The next morning came and Ben was trying to occupy his mind with the customers he was attending to, but to no avail. His mind kept on wondering back to yesterday's talk with Hibiki.

In all honesty, he did not expect this would escalate to the point that Miku would have a fight with Hibiki. Deep inside him, he thought he should have expected this. Now he had to think of a way to help Hibiki patch things up with Miku.

" _When did things get so complicated? Back then was much simpler. Just punch the bad guy, save the day and go home."_ He thought and gave a deep sigh.

"Hibiki…" He needed to think of a way fix their relationship. However, all of the planes he could think of leads to Miku knowing of Hibiki and her Symphogear.

He can't let that happen, not now at least. She would be caught between dangerous situations, not only the Noise, but with the other various third parties involved and he wasn't so arrogant that he could protect the girls all the time.

He learned that he cant be everywhere every time. He saw that recently with all the victims that the Muta-Noise had left.

"Damn it all…" He wishpered quietly, but his face betrayed his emotion.

Seeing this, Boss Lady, who was at the kitchen, grew worried at the rare sight of Ben's troubled look. All she could do was quietly pray for him.

 **(Bloxx)**

It was after school and Miku was walking alone in the park, taking the longest rout back to her dorm. The outburst she had with Hibiki still plagued her mind and she felt only regret with her action. Her hearts tightens up every time she remembers it.

She wanted to apologies to Hibiki, but couldn't put it to words. _"No I have to make up with Hibiki! I can't let this go any longer!"_

She resolved herself and hastens her pace to return home quicker, but stopped suddenly when she saw Hibiki in front of her path, who was running in the opposite direction from her. "Hibiki!" she called out to her gaining the girls attention.

"Miku?!" she said, surprised on their sudden encounter.

A few moments ago, Genjuro contacted Hibiki and told her that Chris was heading towards her location and said that Ben and Tsubasa was on their way.

This caused a problem since Miku was now endanger. She began to run towards Miku and take her somewhere safe and hopefully she would be able to lose Chris.

However, the universe was not on her side when the bladed chain of the Nehushtan armor came between them. The ground shattered as the bricked ground exploded from the attack causing a shock wave of debris to fly out.

Unfortunately Miku was closes to the attack and she was sent flying a few feet back along with multiple bruises on her.

"Shit someone else was there!?" Chris cursed, not expecting a bystander nearby.

Miku groaned and slowly got her bearing. She opened her eyes after rubbing of the dirt and saw a car falling towards her. Her eyes widened thinking that it was the end.

Sorrow and regret filled her mind. _"No I don't want to die! I still haven't made up with Hibiki!"_

" **Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron"**

Hibiki activated her gear and in a flash and she was now wearing the Gungnir gear. In a flash, she was now in front of Miku and she effortlessly caught the incoming car.

While tossing the car to the side Miku could only stare at the sudden change of Hibiki. "Hibiki…"

Hibiki didn't turn to look at Miku. She was to ashamed now to even look at her. With regretful eyes, all she could think to apologize. "I'm sorry…"

She dashed off into the forest leaving the still stunned Miku. "Hibiki… why?"

 **(Bloxx)**

Now within the parks forest, Hibiki was now running towards Chris. Now seeing her, Hibiki increased her speed and once she passed her, she began to leap further ahead.

Chris grinned, understanding what Hibiki was doing. "You really think a slow kid like you can provoke me?" she said with an amused tone and began to follow Hibiki.

 **(Bloxx)**

 **2nd Division control room:**

Within the control room, every staff member where in high alert, monitoring Hibiki and Chris.

"Hibiki-chan has entered combat!" Aoi began. "She is currently moving away from the city!"

"Keep following her!" Genjuro ordered. "Record everything second of this!"

 **(Bloxx)**

Back with the two combatants, Hibiki and Chris now landed to a clear opening with no bystander's nearby.

Not wasting any time Chris began her assault by launching her bladed chains towards Hibiki.

Seeing this she raised both her hands and had effortlessly blocked her attack.

"Not bad slow kid!" Chris exclaimed, trying to provoke Hibiki.

"My name isn't 'slow kid'!" She countered. "My name is Hibiki Tachibana! I am fifteen years old! My birthday is on September 13th and my blood type is O! I just got my height measured and it was 157 cm! My weight is…" She stammered. "I'll tell you if we're better friends! My hobby is saving people and my favorite things are food and food! And I…" Once again, she stammered but this time it was as if she was conflicted with it. "I… NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND!"

"Why are you telling me that!?" Chris said, not sure why Hibiki started to tell her about herself.

"We aren't Noise. We can understand each other, so I want to talk!"

"You serious!?" Chris replied with an amused grin. "After all this?!" She launched her chain again and Hibiki leaped out of its way. _"She's?"_ Chris thought while seeing Hibiki's determined look while she kept dodging her attacks. _"Something changed… resolve?"_

"Let's talk. We can't fight each other!" Hibiki continued to reach out to Chris. This aggravated the silver haired girl. "Because if we can talk to each other, people can-!"

"Shut up!" Chris shouted with a voice with seething rage. "People can't understand each other! That is not how we are made! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! **I HATE YOU!**

You keep talking, but you don't understand a thing!" she finished, panting with rage.

Her outburst had left Hibiki speechless.

"I was told to drag you back, but I don't care about that anymore." She raised her armored clawed hands towards Hibiki. "I'll destroy you here!" she then clenched her fists while continuing. "I'll ruin everything you have!"

Hibiki gasp for a moment before resolving herself again. "I can't lose either."

Chris yelled out in rage and leaped up, preparing her attack. "Explode! Nirvana Gedon!" The black and while ball of energy was launched and headed straight for Hibiki.

Hibiki once again raised both her hands again and blocked the attack. She greeted her teeth from the force but her form stayed true.

"Take another one!" Chris launched another Nirvana Gedon attack. This caused an explosion and a plum of dust engulfed the area were Hibiki was.

She landed on the ground and stared at her work. "It's because of you that I'm going to…"

She then gasped when the dust cleared and saw Hibiki was all right. What shocked her most was Hibiki's hands struggling what seems to be a ball of compressed energy.

The ball of energy expanded and exploded, sending Hibiki a few feet back.

Chris was flabbergasted at what Hibiki had done. Not expecting her to achieve such a feet with so little experience.

Hibiki groaned while getting back on her feet. "This isn't working… I can't stabilize my gears energy like Tsubasa-san."

"She was trying to get her Armed Gear in this short of a time?" Chris deducted.

Hibiki stared at the ball of energy on her right hand. "I have the energy. If I can't stabilize it with my Armed Gear…" She clenched her fist. "I'll just Hit with it!" she said while the chamber on her gauntlet opened and steam gushed out.

"No you don't!" Seeing this, Chris attacked with her weapon to stop Hibiki, but to her shock, Hibiki caught her chains effortlessly. "What!?"

Due to the strength Hibiki was letting out the crystal chain where crushed under its pressure. She yanked the chain and caused Chris to be pulled towards her.

The thruster on Hibiki's back ignited and she accelerated to the incoming Chris. _"Straight for her, as fast as possible, as soon as possible."_

The right gauntlets chamber opened again, seeing this left Chris stunned. " I'll tell her what I'm feeling… The song of my heart!"

Her fist made contact to Chris's chest, cracking the Nehushtan armor on that are. The attack had so much power to it that a burst of air passed through Chris's back.

"Impossible… The Nehushtan Armor is…" Chris said while cracks started to form all over her armor.

Then an explosion of dust engulfing the two, while from on top of the hill, Miku watched as tears began to form.

Back with the two fighters, Hibiki was panting, but kept singing her song. Her attack had caused an explosion, sent Chris flying back, and crashed to a brick wall.

" _Damn it that hurt."_ She groaned while lifting her head and glared at Hibiki. _"Why is using her powers so easy for her!? That attack was as strong as a Swan Song!"_ while with her thoughts the Nehushtan armor began to regenerate and she hissed from the pain it came with.

"Hibiki!"

The two heard an unfamiliar slurred voice. They looked up and their eyes widened.

What they saw was a creature with a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers.

He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge black head.

His wings looked very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green.

This was Ben's Lepidopterra form called Stinkfly.

"You alright?" Ben inquired while landing next to the orange armored girl.

"Ah...yah I'm fine." She said with winded breath, but kept up a smile seeing him arrive.

With her answer, Ben nodded and then looked towards Chris. "Nice job on handling her Hibiki."

At his complement, Hibiki couldn't help but smile and blush a fuzzy feeling swelled in her heat.

"All right." He continued returning his attention back to Chris. "I won't say this twice, give up." He warned while pressing the omnitrix and turning into Diamondhead.

"Please, were both humans! We don't have to fight one another!" Hibiki continued to plead, but it fell into deaf ears.

"You're really pissing me off!" Chris said while glaring daggers on Hibiki. "Your lies and naïveté! It pisses me off so much!" She leaped and was going attack Hibiki with a kick dive.

Wasting no time Ben got in between the toe and his diamond tough skin was able to withstand her attack.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Chris said in irritation.

"Not a chance!" Ben said as he pushed her back and began to fire his crystal projectiles like bullets. She dodged it effectively and dashed towards Ben delivering series of kicks and punches.

He could feel the pressure of the attack but it did little to no damaged on his diamond skin.

Ben materializes crystal from the ground and had caught Chris's foot, halting her attack. Taking the indicative Ben punched Chris and caused her to launch back, crushing into a tree.

"Give it up! You're outnumber and out classed. Do not make it harder for yourself." Ben warned again. While Hibiki readied herself if Chris still refuses to back down.

Chris began to stand again, while the armor continued its regeneration process. She looked at the two and saw hear odds of victory dwindling.

"You bastards…you think you've won! I'll show you!" Suddenly her armor glowed then broken off into piece while launching in all direction.

"Dodge Hibiki!" Ben alerted her and the two had dodged the incoming projectiles.

" **Killiter Ichaival Tron."**

The two heard something they never expected to hear from Chris.

The dust cleared and the two saw Chris, surrounded by light and made hard for the two to see what was going on.

"I'll show you the strength of Ichii-Bal!"

 **(Bloxx)**

 **2** **nd** **Division control room:**

"Ichii-Bal!" Genjuro cried out, not expecting to see that relic. Not only him, but also everyone present had the same reaction.

"We caught an Aufwachen signal!"

"Collation with records confirms! It's Ichii-Bal!"

"So they also got their hands on the second lost relic…" Genjuro said grimly.

 **(Bloxx)**

"She's also like us?" Hibiki couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Chris was wearing similar armor with her and Tsubasa. It was Symphogear armor.

Ben too would be surprised by it, but it was overshadowed by the fact it was Chris he was facing. "Chris?!" he mattered in shock.

"You two made me sing…" She said with boiling rage. "You made me sing! I'll show you guys why I hate singing!"

 **Chapter End**

 **(Bloxx)**

 **Hope you guys like the chapter. R &R and a have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
